Team Saku-Shika-Cho
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Sakura is assigned in Team Ten with Shikamaru and Choji! She was disappointed that she's not in Sasuke's team and she believes her team sucks! However, once she learns about her teammates, her view of her teammates has changed. Also, she slowly developing feelings toward certain shadow-user cloud-watcher. Because of him, she learns how to be strong and believe in herself.
1. New Team!

**I have decided to rewrite this story from my old version: Team Saki-Shika-Cho. There are way too many holes, too confusing, too much puzzles, kind of messy, lacks details, and not properly organize it. Plus, I didn't have a lot of knowledge with Naruto and Naruto Shippuden at the time.**

**And now, in this new version of this story, I can promise that there will be clean, more details, properly organize, and more actions of this story. I have caught up Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and even Baruto and movies. (which is so ridiculously a lot of movies... but they are awesome!) Now, I am confident enough to understand this anime. *relief* You can say, I was study and doing homework. For my sake and readers' too.**

**Both old and new versions of the stories are similar but the New Version will be a lot more details, more action, more information, and new add scenes. Some will be similar from the Old Version story. **

**Alrighty. Now to the warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace* **

**I don't own NARUTO. None. Nope. Nada. *sulk***

**Enjoy~! :) **

* * *

In the Elemental Nation, there are the Five Great Shinobi Countries. The Land of Earth has Iwagakure, the Land of Lightning has Kumogakure, the Land of Water has Kirigakure, the Land of Wind has Sunagakure, and the Land of Fire has Konohagakure. These five villages are the only ones to have a Kage as the village head. Although the Five Great Shinobi Countries are equal enough in power and military strength to create a fairly stable balance of power, the Land of Fire is considered the most powerful and influential. Similarly, the Land of Fire's shinobi village, Konohagakure, is considered the most powerful of all shinobi villages and Konoha's Hokage has been considered to be the pinnacle of the shinobi world.

Inside of the amazing, large popular Konoha. There are thousands of civilians and ninjas in the village, women are gossiping and shopping, men are working and chattering, innocent children are playing and laughing, and strays' cats and dogs avoid and stealing scraps. Down the road, there's a humble yet modern two stories house where the Haruno resident lives. A father, a mother, and a daughter. The father is a merchant and is in currently outside of the village, doing his business. Meanwhile, a mother and a daughter are in the house.

A mother who goes by the name of Haruno, Mebuki. She is doing her own housework chores downstairs while one of the rooms, that belongs to a daughter. A young twelve years old girl with mid-back length unusual pink hair, unique lime-green eyes with black eyelashes, fair skin, and wears a red qipao dress with short sleeves, slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs, and tight dark green biker shorts. Plus, the shuriken/kunai holster around her right thigh and next to her barefoot is her blue open-toe sandals.

Her name is Haruno, Sakura and she adjusted her blue standard Konoha leaf hitai-ate around her head as a headband. After that, she beamed at the mirror and did a few playful yet flirting poses. She winked at her appearance from reflection with satisfaction. _'For sure, Sasuke-kun will look at me! I WILL get his attention, Ino-pig!' _she mused with determined.

"Sakura! You're going to be late!" an annoyed vein popped out of a pink-haired girl after her mother repeatedly warned a few times.

Sakura turned her head to the closed door with irritated twitched. "I was about to leave!" she slightly huffed as she crossed her arms. _'When will she stop treating me like a kid?!' _she blew her cheeks with frustrated. The Pink-haired girl shook her head, turned back to the mirror for the last time to overlook at her appearance. After that, she picked up her sandals and left her bedroom.

As she went downstairs, she glanced at her mother who is busy dusting in the living-room. "I'm leaving, okaa-san!"

Mebuki paused, she glanced over her shoulder and smiles at her. "Take care, blossom!" she farewells her sweet pink-haired daughter with a proud smile. Even though Sakura is usually annoyed by her mother however, in the end, she loves her mother and her never-ending supportive. The pink-haired girl smiles back at her mother and left the house before she slipped on her sandals and shut the door behind her.

Down the road, as she walks on while observing her surroundings. She dodged away from the running children with a small soft smile on her face. _'To see them all running and laughing… so little… where has all that time go?' _she mused as she remembered herself at a young age. Before she has confidence before she meets people before she has friends… before… _her_.

And speak of a devil, a twelve years old girl with long platinum blonde waist-length hair that tied up in a high ponytail, with bang covered her right eye, baby blue eyes without pupils, fair skin, and she wears a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse, matching apron skirt, white bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop-earrings, her leafe hitai-ate wrapped around her hip as a belt, and white arm warmers. Her name is Yamanaka, Ino. She was well known as Sakura's ex-best friend _and _rival.

Ino steps out of her house/flower shop. She smiles widely with excitement until her eyes spotted the pink-haired girl from the corner of her eyes. Ino's smiles changed to smirk of arrogant at Sakura. "Hello, Sakura."

The pink-haired girl smirked back with irritated. "Hello… Ino." Then she shifted her legs to pass the flower shop and Ino followed until she was walking beside her.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Ino opened her mouth. "Who knew that you can become kunoichi with no history backgrounds of shinobi." She was impressed that a pink-haired girl managed to graduate from Ninja Academy.

"History doesn't matter. From today on, we're officially kunoichi…" Sakura glared at Ino with determined. "…and I won't lose to you, Ino-pig!"

The blonde-haired girl glared back with equal determined. "Same here billboard brow!" she snapped.

Sakura scoffed displeased as she walked ahead. Ino narrowed her eyes with at her with a frowned. She walked up ahead of a pink-haired girl's speed. Which got Sakura irritated quickly, so she went ahead at a fast speed. And before they both knew, another spark of challenge between the rivalry once again.

They were head-to-head with glares of lightning sparks between them while walking in fast-pace straight to the Ninja Academy.

.

* * *

.

"Goal!" two rivals arrived the classroom in the academy as they shouted in unison. They were panting, exhausted from used all the energy in a rivalry race. Almost immediately, they smirked at each other with smug.

Ino huffed. "I won again."

"Iie, I won!" Sakura snapped at her former best friend.

The blonde-haired kunoichi snorted as she placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, right!" she doubted it.

"My toe got centimeter ahead of the door!" Sakura twitched with annoyed as she glared at Ino. "You must be blind!" Then she ignored her former best friend, scanned the classroom until her lime-green eyes landed on her target. She giggled when she saw her crush and Ino paused as she turned to her rival in confused. The blonde-haired girl watched Sakura ran off until she reached to the desk where is sat by two young boys.

A twelve years old boy with yellow-blonde spiky hair, sky blue eyes, sun-kissed tan, whiskers birthmark on his cheeks, he wears an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. Plus, orange pants with shuriken/kunai holster on his right thigh, blue sandals, and a blue leaf hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead. His name is Uzumaki, Naruto.

When Sakura went to the desk as Naruto stood up with shy red cheeks. "H-hey Sakura-"

"Outta the way Naruto!" the pink-haired girl pushed the blonde-haired boy away from her attractive sight. Then slowly, red blushes appeared on her cheeks when her eyes obsessively, observed her crush who is a genius and Rookie of the Year.

A twelve years old boy with spiky black hair with a blue tint, black eyes, pale skin, he wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, white arm warmers and white leg warmers, shuriken/kunai holster on his right thigh, and blue leaf hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead. His name is Uchiha, Sasuke.

"U-umm, Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke has been sitting on the desk, ignored his surroundings with his eyes closed while his elbows are rested against the table. He opened his eyes, glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. Sakura continued. "Can I sit next to you?" she asked, shyly.

Ino glared at Sakura with jealousy and anger as she stomped toward her rival. "What are you talking about? _I'm _sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" she refused to let her rival get close to her true love.

Sasuke glanced away emotionless and closed his eyes while Sakura glared at Ino. "No way! I was here first!" Then, one by one the girls gathered around Sakura and Ino as they are arguing about who's sitting next to Sasuke and when they got in the classroom first. The pink-haired girl glares at the girls who attempt to get close to her crush as she placed her hands on her hips. Before she could protect once again, she noticed Naruto is crouching his legs on top of the desk, facing Sasuke with an irritated glared. Sasuke glared back with equal infuriate at the blonde-haired boy.

"What are you doing Naruto?!" Sakura snapped. "Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" the girls turned their attention to when a pink-haired girl shouted at Naruto who dare get close to their _first love_.

"_Stay away from him!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Beat him, Sasuke-kun!"_

Naruto frowned at Sasuke as he doesn't understand what the girls _see _in him. What his crush actually _sees_ in the Last Survivor Uchiha. Meanwhile, before Sakura try to grab Naruto, it was too late since a ninja accidentally bumped Naruto from behind. Naruto fell forward and smashed.

An eerily silence appeared in the room as all eyes are on them.

Naruto's lips.

Is on.

Sasuke's lips.

Sakura blinked owlishly as she is completely dumbfounded and shocked while Naruto and Sasuke immediately jerked away from each other while spitting out their germs and taste. _'N-no way…. I was supposed to be Sasuke-kun's first kiss!' _slowly, the pink-haired girl finally snapped out of it and gave her deathly glared at her target who took her first love's kiss. The fangirls joined with Sakura and Naruto paled with dreaded.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" Naruto gulped nervously as his eyes begging for mercy.

Sakura twitched with annoyed as she cracked her knuckles. "Naruto… you are annoying." She won't give him mercy.

.

.

.

After Naruto was beaten up by Sakura and fangirls. The pink-haired girl claimed her seat in the middle, between Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura attempted to scoot closer to her crush with red cheeks as she ignored the jealousy and envy glares on her back.

Then, a shinobi walked in with a folder. He's average height and builds young man with brown hair in a ponytail, dark eyes, a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose, and he wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit completed with leaf hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead, blue sandals, and green flak jacket. His name is Umino, Iruka.

"Alright, quiet down class." Iruka called out to his former students with a proud smile on his face. He made sure the newly graduate ninjas' attention. "From today on, you are all now full-fledged ninjas. However, you're still Genin. The tough part is still to come. From here on, you'll be in a squad of three and carry out your mission under your Jounin sensei." He explained.

Sakura paused herself and turned her full attention on Iruka with surprised and interested. _'Three-man squad?' _she mused, unexpected. While Ino, who sits above Sakura enough to get close to Sasuke, leaned forward to her rival with whispered. "I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke-kun's team." She smirked.

"I don't know…" Sakura glanced at Ino as she was mumbled loud enough for a blonde-haired girl to hear. _'It will be me, cha!' _

Iruka glanced at his folder and continued his speech. "The groups have been determined so that the strength of the groups will be balanced. Now for the assignments!" he listed off the names for the three-man squad for a while.

Until he reached for the next team. "…now then, next is Team Seven…" he smiles. "Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto sits up, listing while hope. "Yamanaka, Ino." Ino sulked as Sakura snickered and Naruto frowned with disappointed. "….and Uchiha, Sasuke." Ino perked up happily and excited as Sakura gap and Naruto sulked.

'_N-no way…' _Sakura mused, in shocked while Ino leaned forward with a smug smirked on her face. "I win~" she sang and sticks her tongue out, cheeky. Sakura frowned angrily at her rival and jerked her head away with envy.

Iruka continued. "Team Eight… Hyuuga, Hinata." Hinata looked up with curious. "Inuzuka, Kiba." Kiba smirked as Akamaru barked. "And… Aburama, Shino." Shino sat in silent.

The pink-haired girl couldn't help this. _'No fair! I can't believe that Ino-pig is on Sasuke-kun's team!' _then she frowned with determined. _'I won't lose to Ino-pig!' _

"Now to Team Ten… Haruno, Sakura." Sakura glanced up with curious and interested. "Nara, Shikamaru." She dropped her shoulders in disbelieved as Shikamaru yawned. "And… Akimichi, Choji." Her head dropped in comedic depressed as Choji threw chips in his mouth.

Ino snickered at her miserable rival. "Looks like you got an awesome team there, forehead." She covered her mouth, attempt to control her laughter.

The pink-haired girl allowed her head to hit on the desk. _'Oh great….' _

"And that's all the three-man squad." Iruka smiles at his former students. "In the afternoon, I'll introduce to your Jounin sensei. You're dismissed until then!" he said, grabbed his folder and nodded his head at them. Iruka left the classroom and new Genin scattered to their group and went out for lunch.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Team Saku-Shika-Cho**

**Arc I: Bloom, Deer, & Butterfly**

**Chapter One**

**"New Team"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Two new kunoichi meets in the area. Sakura crossed her arms while Ino placed her hands on her hips. They both stared at each other in the quiet atmosphere as the breezes blew gently. Then, the blonde-haired girl smirked with a self-satisfied attitude. "Since now I'm in Sasuke-kun's team. This will be too easy for me." She flipped her long ponytail from her shoulder in smooth elegant manner.

"I won't lose to you Ino-pig!" Sakura gritted her teeth in frustrated as her hands clenched tightly.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say billboard brow. Now I need to get going, better to find _my _teammates so, bye!" she turned around, happily away from her rival and walked back inside of the Ninja Academy.

The pink-haired girl scowled, she turned around and stomped away in the opposite direction. _'Ugh! This is the worst day ever!' _

"Haruno!" Sakura paused, she turned her head over her shoulder and saw her _teammates_. A boy who has a rotund build, orange form of swirls markings on his cheeks, spiky brown hair that sticks upward, tiny closed eyes, he wears a green, short-sleeved haori with a long white scarf over a white shirt with the kanji for _shoku _[food] on it, black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. Plus, blue leafe hitai-ate that was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side. His name is Akimichi, Choji.

Next is a boy who has narrow brown eyes, black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, he wears a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh armour shirt, brown pants, a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears blue leaf hitati-ate around his left arm. His name is Nara, Shikamaru.

The one who called out to her is Choji as they both walked toward her. "Let's eat together." Choji said after he swallowed his snack.

'_You're eating right now.' _Sakura sweatdropped as she watches one of her teammates eating chips from a bag of chips.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and shoved his hands in front of his pockets. "He thought we should hang out on the rooftop and eat lunch together. Since we're a team now." He explained, blankly as his shoulders slouched.

Sakura made a face. _'Lazy-ass and fatty… this is just… great.' _She mused, sarcasm as she sulked while the gloomy grey cloud appeared above her head.

.

* * *

.

When new Team Ten arrived at the rooftop, Sakura leans against the rail while eating her riceball. Shikamaru sits on the ground wit his leg pulled up as his right arm is resting on his knee, and his other leg is dangling while he's chewing his riceball. And lastly, Choji sat on the ground, leaning against the wall as he is munching on his fifth riceball while the rest of more riceballs are rested on the bento next to him.

It was an awkward yet quiet atmosphere for Team Ten until Choji decided to peak up as he got an idea. "Let's have -MUNCH- team -MUNCH- name." Choji said with a smile, munching on his sixth riceball.

'_What?' _Sakura twitched with confused and bewildered. She has no idea what Choji just say. Except, Shikamaru understood right away as he glanced up at the cloudless sky.

"Like what?" Shikamaru asked, lazily.

Choji shrugged his shoulders. "Like -MUNCH MUNCH- Saku-Shika-Cho?" he suggested it then finished his sixth riceball and grabbed the seventh riceball from his bento.

Sakura blinked with perplexed as Shikamaru yawned. "Sure." The lazy boy glanced at Sakura with boredom eyes. "What do you think?"

The pink-haired girl sweatdropped. She still doesn't know what just happened but decided to go along. "Okay?" Choji smiles happily as he continued eating his riceball. Shikamaru finished his lunch while Sakura paused her riceball in mid-air when she saw Naruto.

Her other teammates noticed it as well. They all watched Naruto sneakily tiptoe toward Sasuke on the rooftop across from them in different section of a building. Naruto bends down then quickly jumped on Sasuke as the shutter lid shut. Sakura leaned forward with concerned for Sasuke and angry at Naruto who dares attack on her precious Sasuke. _'Naruto-baka!' _she mentally growled in furious as her inner was beating up an imaginary Naruto. While Shikamaru yawned once again, uninterested and Choji munches on his eighth riceball.

Finally, the shutter lifted up and Sasuke climbed out effortlessly with a triumphed smirk on his face and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"So, that Naruto got beaten after all." Shikamaru mused out loud, unsurprised with the result.

Sakura giggled with lovestruck in her eyes. "Of course, there's no way anyone who can beat Sasuke-kun." She sighed heavenly.

"Great, I never understand women." Shikamaru sighed heavily.

The pink-haired girl turned to her lazy teammate with a defense frowned. "Excuse me?"

The cloud-lover glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. "Uchiha this, Uchiha that… what's so great about him?" he asked with perplexed in lazily tone.

"Because he's number one genius and a Rookie of the Year!" Sakura scoffed as if she couldn't believe that her teammates didn't see what wonderful and amazing this Uchiha, Sasuke is. "And… he's so handsome!" she sighed dreamily as her eyes turned pink hearts. Shikamaru stared at her blankly then rolled his eyes and looked away uninterested.

Sakura twitched with irked by lack of manner from her teammate. She looked away in displeased, _'Whatever!'_

.

* * *

.

All Genins are now gathered back in the classroom, waiting for their sensei to come and pick them up. During the waiting time, Sakura has been glaring at Ino with envy, irritate, and upset as Ino is attempted flirting Sasuke. The pink-haired girl gritted her teeth. _'I can't believe that Ino-PIG is all over on MY Sasuke-kun!' _she threw another death glared at Ino, attempt to set her rival on fire.

Iruka cleared his throat, loudly. "Alright, Team Ten!" Sakura snapped out of her anger and glanced up. She saw a tall man with brown eyes, short black spiky hair, beard, and olive skin. His clothing is standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half-way, green flak jacket, regular shinobi black sandals, black leaf hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead and wears a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. A Jounin man also has a unlit cigarette in between his lips as he grinned widely.

Team Ten members stood up from their seats, walked toward their former sensei and Jounin man and Iruka nod. "Here's your sensei, Sarutobi, Asuma." Iruka explained and smiles at his former students. "Good luck."

Asuma jerked his head at the door. "Follow me." Three Genin glanced at each other with curious then followed their new sensei of Team Ten. A Jounin lead the Genins outside of the Ninja Academy, down to the road and arrived at the playground. He pointed at the bench close to a tree that provides the shade from the warm sun.

A Jounin leaned against the tree with his arms crossed while Sakura sits left side on the bench, Shikamaru in the middle and Choji on the right side. The three Genin observed their new sensei quietly while Asuma took out his lighter from the pocket, lit up his cigarette then placed his lighter back in. Almost immediately, the smokes from the cigarette swim toward three new ninjas.

Sakura jerked back with wrinkle nose in disgusted while Shikamaru coughed as he attempted to cover his nose and mouth in his inner elbow and Choji flapped his hand, tried to clear the smoke away from his snack. The smell from the cigarette was horrible foul to the point the young ninjas are nearly in tears.

"Whoa, whoa! There's no need to cry!" Asuma nearly panicked when he noticed the tears slipping from Genins' eyes.

Sakura snapped at Jounin. "We're not crying! It's your nasty cigarette that caused us in waterworks!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned while Choji hides his snack, not wanting any foul chemical smoke crawl into his bag of chips.

Asuma rubbed back of his head, sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry…" then he observed three Genin in front of them with sharp eyes. "Alright, you three should introduce yourselves."

"Like what?" Sakura asked with confused and curious.

Jounin hummed with thoughtful. "Like… your names, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams and why." He offered his suggestions. Then he sweatdropped when he saw three ninjas stared at him indifferent faces. He let out a dryly chuckled. "I'll go first, that way you'll follow my example." He cleared his throat. "My name is Saurtobi, Asuma. My hobbies are training, teaching, and smoking. My likes are cigarettes, kids, games, and hang out with my friends. My dislikes are liars, two-faced, betrayers, and enemies that harm his village and my friends. As for my dreams, well it's more of my lifetime goal. My goal is to keep this Konoha peace and well-protect for a very long time. Also, help you three to understand the meaning of Shinobi life." Asuma finished his introduction.

"You go first." Asuma nod his head at Choji who took out a bag of chip earlier and is munching on it.

Choji swallowed his food. "Akimichi, Choji. -MUNCH- My hobbies are eating, cooking, helping my family in the restaurant, and hanging out with Shikamaru. My likes are BBQ, BBQ chips, riceballs, dango, ramen, beef, chicken, shrimps, ribs, orange chicken, spicy chickens, hot wings, sushi, octopus, crabs, fish, tuna, curry, chicken curry, beef curry, pork, ham, pig feet-" as he continue listing all the foods while Asuma and Sakura stare at him in disbelief with sweatdropped while Shikamaru gaze up at the clouds.

"Okay." Asuma cut Choji off not unkindly. "I see that you like all kinds of food. Now, what about your dislikes?"

Choji shrugged his shoulders. "Anyone who called me names based off from my appearance, someone who eats the last piece of chip when only I'm the one eats the last piece. Insult my clan and my friends. My dream is to be acknowledged by everyone that I can be proud and strong Shinobi." Choji finished.

'_So, in the end, he wants to be acknowledge as a proud and strong Leafe Shinobi.' _Asuma grinned and turned to Shikamaru. "Alright, you next."

Shikamaru sighed loudly as he slouched his shoulders. "Troublesome… my name is Nara, Shikamaru. My hobbies are playing shogi, Go, sleep and watching clouds. My likes are sleeping, shogi, and clouds…oh, I like cherries. My dislikes are troublesome works, doing things are such a drag and stupid people who get on my nerves. And pineapples. I don't have a dream because it's too troublesome to think about it." He said with a bored face.

Sakura twitched with disbelieved as she stared at the lazy ninja. _'He's too simple and lazy!'_

'_This guy has beyond yet crazy over high IQ of 200 and he has no motivate to be a Leafe Shinobi… interesting.' _Asuma raised his eyebrows at Shikamaru. _'I wonder why he attended to Ninja Academy? He could've quit but something tells me there's more to it.' _He mentally filed it away later then glanced at Sakura. "You last."

Sakura smiles cheerfully. "I'm Haruno, Sakura! My hobbies are reading, learning things, making stuff, stargazing, and once in a while, I enjoy to watching rains. My likes…well… I like Sasuke-kun. -GIGGLES- and I like pineapples, cold nights, and helping people. My dislikes are bullies, terrible names, cherries, my rival -FROWN- and insult my appearance. And my dream is to… -BLUSHES-…maybe… -GIGGLES-…hmm and…well…" She shrugged her shoulders in the end with pink blushes.

'_Well, girls at her age are more interested in love game than being a Shinobi… I wonder why she went to Ninja Academy?' _Asuma mused as he rubbed the back of his neck with slightly confused. Then he observed his soon-to-be students once again. _'Two out of three of them are not a bit interest ninjas…' _then he smiles at them. "Okay, since you all are new ninjas but not quite yet."

"What do you mean, Asuma-sensei?" the pink-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows with confused.

The Jounin crossed his arms as he leaned against the tree comfortably. "Out of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as Genin. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of sixty-six percentage or higher." He explained calmly.

Choji frowned while chewing his snack as Sakura stared at him in shocked and Shikamaru sighed loudly. "Troublesome… I'm guessing the graduation test was just to select those who have the potential of becoming Genin." Shikamaru stated as a fact.

"Correct." Asuma nodded his head, not surprising that a Nara figured it out easily. "I'll be the one to determining whether you pass or fail with survival test." He smirked with slightly excitement.

"Whhhhaat?"

"What a drag."

-MUNCH MUNCH-

Asuma pushed himself away from the tree and stood in front of the possible Genins. "Tomorrow morning at five a.m., meet me at the traning field ten. And make sure you eat, you going to need energy!"

"Hai…"

"Troublesome… so early."

-MUNCH MUNCH-


	2. Ribbon Test!

**Thanks so much for favorites, follows, and reviews! *beam***

**I was so surprised to see so many readers that enjoy this version of a story! It made me very happy! xD**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own NARUTO. **

**Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

**Location: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Training Field Ten**

**Time: Five A.M.**

The sky was gray as it changed to soothing lavender and brilliant amber. The colors merged into neon pink and peach. It's the sign of the upcoming of a beautiful sunrise. The birds were chirping and enjoying the cool breeze. The dew drops were falling from the leaves of the plants. The grass was wet due to the dew drops. The three small figures arrived at the location, Sakura dragged her feet across the ground while rubbed her drowsy eyes as Shikamaru dragged sleepy Choji who is hugging his bag of BBQ chip.

Meanwhile, Asuma watched his soon-to-be students with chuckled in amused. He waited until they stood in front of him. "Well, are you all ready for survival test?" he asked, grinned widely.

"Asuma-sensei…" Jounin turned to Sakura with curious. "…why do we have to be here so early?" she whined, she wanted to sleep a little bit longer and hate the idea that she'll have dark circles. Sakura wants to have her skin pure and fresh, however, she can't because there's a survival test. _But still. _

Asuma blinked at her then glanced at other soon-to-be official Genin who are sleepy as well. "You three could have told me if you prefer to come at a different time." He said, calmly and soon amused once again when he watched Sakura fell in anime style while Shikamaru glared with disbelieved as he dropped Choji who plummeted on the ground; snored.

"Seriously?!" Sakura snapped at Jounin as she stood up with irritated.

A Jounin chuckled. "Now, let's wake up Choji so I can explain to you all about this test." It nearly took half an hour to wake the rotund boy when he finally sat up and rubbed his drowsy eyes. Sakura and Shikamaru stood between Choji while facing Jounin.

Asuma placed his hands on his hips. "Okay, there will be a time limit in this survival test. You three need to excel this test by afternoon." He took out a mini alarm clock from his bag, set it on the stump a few feet away. "I'll start the alarm after I explain the test." He took out three emerald-shade of green ribbons. "These three ribbons are each for you, however, you have to take it from me." Asuma tied a ribbon around his left wrist, tied another ribbon around his right ankle, and tied the last ribbon around the right bicep. "This won't be an easy test since a lot of teams have failed this, but who knows… maybe this team might be the first one to pass."

"What are the rules?" Sakura asked in curious with a frowned.

Asuma shook his head. "There are no rules. In fact, you are allowed to kill me if you so desire to." Then he glanced up at the sky. "Let's start, before you three waste your time. You have six hours." He said as he walked to a mini alarm clock, set up the alarm and grinned at his soon-to-be students. "Your time starts now." Suddenly, he vanished.

Three Genin were taken aback by the incredible speed of Jounin's level. The pink-haired girl turned to her teammates and saw Shikamaru yawning while Choji eating his chips. Her shoulders dropped with dreaded. _'We're going to fail.' _She mused with anxious then shook her head and held up her fist with determined. _'No! We can't fail! Fail is not an option! If I fail, then I won't see Sasuke-kun at all! He probably already passed his test.' _Sakura started to get motivated. She turned around, facing her teammates. "We need to pass this test and I won't accept any failures!"

The lazy ninja raised his eyebrow at Sakura who is suddenly exploded with determined. "Woman… how are we supposed to get the ribbons from a Jounin? He's a seasoned experienced Jounin-level shinobi. We are newly, fresh Genin with basic combat skill. It's pointless." He sighed.

Sakura glared at Shikamaru. "Well, we can start making a plan! He wants us to take a ribbon from him, he has three and each of those belongs to us." She crossed her arms. "I'm assumed we have to take it individually."

"…somehow I doubt it." Shikamaru mumbled, low enough that his teammates couldn't hear it. Sakura straightens up her spine and stared at her two teammates with a slightly impolite face. "I'm going to get _my _ribbon and Sasuke-kun will be impressed!" she said with resolved, she turned around and run off. "See ya!"

Shikamaru and Choji watched the pink-haired girl disappeared into the woods. "…she'll fail." Choji declared calmly, yet little bit pity.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned. "…if this continue, we will surely fail as a team." He glanced at his best friend who stood up from the ground.

Choji smiles with knowing eyes. "Search for her and start the plan?"

"…let's go find that troublesome woman."

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Team Saku-Shika-Cho**

**Arc I: Bloom, Deer, & Butterfly**

**Chapter Two**

**"Ribbon Test"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Sakura panted slightly as she observed her surroundings in the wood. She has no idea how long she been searching for the Jounin nor how many minutes has it pass. Her lime-green eyes glanced up at the sky if she has to guess the time. _'It's probably almost six… which means I have five hours left.' _She mused with anxious. As much as she doesn't like this, Shikamaru was right earlier. _'Asuma-sensei is a Jounin-level Shinobi… I'm just a fresh, new Genin and recent graduate from Ninja Academy. I only have basic combat skills of academy levels and the only strength I have is my intelligent.' _She frowned deeply. Even if she already found Asuma, what is she supposed to do?

The pink-haired girl sighed softly as she continued walking, aimlessly in the woods. Until she halted, she suddenly has déjà vu as she noticed she passed the same shape of a rock, the second time is a coincidence but third time… Her eyes narrowed with thoughtful. _'I wonder…' _she took her kunai out, marked 'x' on the ground, then placed it back in her holster.

She walked in a different direction for nearly ten minutes until she saw the same rock and marked 'x' where she left off. "Am I going in a circle? But I went in different direction… wait…" her eyebrows furrowed. "….this…. this is Genjutsu!" she held up her sign. "Kai!" the illusion released, and Sakura smiles widely with proud of herself that she was right. _'Asuma-sensei placed the Genjutsu not too long ago. Which means I'm probably close.' _She mused.

"Sa-sakura…" Sakura's heart leap when she heard a familiar voice, she turned around with blush and lovestruck in her eyes. "Sasuk-" she was paralyzed when she saw Sasuke is covered in blood, badly beaten and bruises as he leaned against the tree. Sasuke looked up in agony. "H-help…m-me…" he pleaded as he vomits the blood.

Sakura's eyes widen as tears spill out. "N-N-N…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed in horror then fainted forward.

.

* * *

.

**Meanwhile**

Shikamaru and Choji walked around in hope to find their missing pink-haired teammate. It has been a quiet yet comfortable silence between two best friends. Until a shrill screamed heard through the woods as two boys snapped their heads up with recognized. "Is that… Haruno-san?" Choji asked with curious and concerned.

"I believe so. Only us, Asuma-sensei and her are the only ones in this field." Shikamaru answered as his sharp brown eyes glanced over the direction he was sure where she screamed from. The lazy ninja hummed, as his eyes shifted down and spot the signs. He tracks the trail while Choji followed behind quietly as he is eating his snack.

When they arrived at the area where they both saw Sakura, unconsciousness on the ground. Quickly, they checked on her and was relieved that she wasn't injured. "I wonder what happened?" Choji mused out loud with curious.

Shikamaru sighed as he bends down, reached for Sakura's shoulder and shook her. "Oi."

The pink-haired girl groaned as she is gained her consciousness. When she fluttered her eyes open to reveal her lime-green eyes, met narrowed brown eyes. Sakura blinked few times then suddenly, she gasped loudly with worried. "Sasuke-kun!" she sat up, searching for Sasuke with anxious eyes.

"There's no one here except us." Choji mention with a confused frown.

Sakura stood up as Shikamaru leaned away and watched her in silence. "I saw him! I know he was here!" she jerked around with worried. "And the look of the way he is now… he could be dead!" she said with panicked, then run off in a random direction. "Wait for me, Sasuke-kun! Please don't die!"

An awkward silence appeared until a lazy ninja groaned. "What a drag… Asuma-sensei must have used Genjutsu." He grumbled as he stood up.

"Should we go after her?" Choji asked, concerned and confused.

Shikamaru stared at the direction where the pink-haired girl ran off. "…fine. If she runs again, I'm going to use my Shadow Possession." He grumbled as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

Once again, the young ninjas quickly walked down the path where their pink-haired teammate run off. After another waste of fifteen minutes of searching, they found her.

"…troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled while Choji placed his snack in his hidden bag. There are three clones, holding the kunai while Sakura is trapped, in the air, hanging upside down with her ankle wrapped by a rope.

Sakura is struggled as she held onto her qipao in modest. She refuses to let her hands go since she doesn't want anyone to peek at her biker shorts. Her face was red with mortification. Her eyes landed on her teammates. "Help me! Please! Let me down!"

The clones ignored the pink-haired girl as they watched the young ninjas. Choji glanced at his best friend. "Shikamaru…"

"What a drag… I have to fight…" then a lazily smirk appeared on his face. "Clones or not… you have caught by my jutsu." The enemies of clones realized that they are paralyzed. "Shadow Possession. Succeed." Shikamaru trapped the clones with his shadows. _'They are not regular clones… they are shadow clones.' _He mused after a quick overlook at the clones. "Choji."

"Got it." Choji took out his shuriken and threw at the clones. Immediately, they vanished in smokes. Shikamaru took a mental note of how they didn't try to fight back or even the slightest bit.

"Get me down!" Sakura shouted, snapped her teammates' attention on her. "I need to find Sasuke-kun! He is badly injury! He needs my help!" she was swinging back and forth with beyond worried.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at her. "Why would Uchiha be here?"

"I don't know!" Sakura snapped at lazy ninja with frustrated glared. "Maybe no one was around so he must have been searching for help! And he happened to find me!" she answered, impatience.

Choji watched his best friend and teammate in silence while eating his chip once again. Shikamaru crossed his arms with a frown. "Really? Uchiha's training field is seven. We're in training field ten. Think, Haruno… why would Uchiha, the number one Rookie of the Year, badly injury travel all the way here from the training field seven? Injury or not, Uchiha never ask for help."

Sakura opened her mouth to protect but paused when she truly think about what Shikamaru said. _'Wait… now that I think about it… Sasuke-kun would never ask for help… and he doesn't get hurt that easily. He's strong! And he is a number one Rook of the Year… but then… what was that…before…' _slowly, her face is in red with embarrassed and humiliated. _'…I got caught in double Genjutsu… I didn't even think of the possibility that Asuma-sensei would plant two layers of Genjutsu.' _She mused then cleared her throat. "…please get me down." She mumbled, still humiliated.

Shikamaru eyeing at his teammate then nodded his head when he noticed that she has calm down. He took out his kunai, threw at the rope and cut it off. Sakura dropped toward the ground, she quickly flipped over and landed on her feet. The lazy ninja shoves his hands in his pockets. "Now that we're clear. I have a plan to get the ribbons from Asuma-sensei."

"…are you supposed to tell us?" Sakura frowned at him. "He has three ribbons for each of us." She pointed it out.

"I know, but, think about it. He told us to take it from him. One for each of us, however, doing this as an individual would surely get us to fail this test. He didn't explain to us except take the ribbons, correct?" Sakura and Choji nodded their heads. "Remember where he tied the ribbons?"

Sakura tilted her head. "Well, yeah. It's on his left wrist, right ankle, and right bicep." She remembered perfectly, thanks to her photography memory.

"He didn't have to do that front of us. He could just hold onto it and tied it away from our sights."

The pink-haired girl hummed. "Are you saying that Asuma-sensei did those on purpose?" Shikamaru nodded his head. "Then… if that's true, there should be something hidden meaning behind that." She added, contemplative.

"Plus, we've been wandering aimlessly for nearly two hours and there's no sign of Jounin." Shikamaru said, thinking as well.

Choji watches as he is listening carefully. He knew that Shikamaru is smart, very smart but he almost forgot that Sakura is smart too. Sakura frowned as she glanced around. _'He's right… even though he did leave the Genjutsu and clones…' _"He left the jutsu… what's the purpose of that?"

"I don't know, probably distract us, hints, waste our time or push us in a different direction." Then suddenly the lazy ninja got an idea. "Wait… direction." He glanced at Sakura. "Where's the ribbon did Asuma-sensei tied on?"

Sakura repeated with confused. "Umm, left wrist, right ankle, and right bicep."

"Left, right and right." Shikamaru mumbled as his brain is wiring as he glanced at the north of the direction. "From here, that's north…" Sakura and Choji heard his whispered.

The pink-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows. _'North? Like… does he mean…' _"Wait a minute…" her lime-green eyes spark with understanding. "Are you saying he will be in an area where we can find him by the hints he gave us before he starts the alarm?" Shikamaru was surprised that Sakura caught Asuma's trick, he glanced at her and nodded his head.

"Of course!" Sakura beamed with excitement. "From here, that's definitely north." Her eyes glanced up at the sky where the moon is. Thanks to her love of stars and moon, she knew how to navigate even though there are no stars available yet, but there's a large silver rock in the sky that should help her. "Left, right, and right… from here, we go north-west and west." She confirmed it, positive with her navigate skill.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows with impressed while Choji smiles softly with thankful. "I didn't know you can navigate so easily, Haruno-san."

Sakura blushed shyly with a smile. "I really enjoy stargazing ever since I was little, my father taught me how to navigate by stars and moon." She briefly explained.

'_Interesting.' _Shikamaru mused as he mentally filed that away. "Now we know where Asuma-sensei is… but first, we need to get the ribbons from him. It won't be easy."

"He wants us to fight against him, to get that ribbon." Sakura bit her lip.

Choji frowned with concerned. "So, what can we do?" he asked his best friend with curious. He doesn't want to hurt the Jounin but he wants to pass this test with his lazy best friend and pink-haired teammate.

"Fight against him alone will defiantly backfire. The only way we can get those ribbons is to fight together against him." Shikamaru closed his eyes. "If we do the right calculate, along with correct formation… left wrist, right ankle, and right bicep…" he mumbled the last parts to himself as he bends down and pressed his fingertips together in an 'O' shape.

Sakura blinked with bewildered at Shikamaru and glanced at Choji who is munching his chips quietly. Her lime-green eyes glanced back at the lazy ninja. _'He looks like he is thinking, planning something… I guess that's this is his way of thinking things?' _she mused with curious while examined him carefully.

After a quiet of ten minutes, Shikamaru snapped his eyes open as he came up nearly fifty different ways to get the ribbons from a Jounin. "I have a plan." He stood up, expressed his boredom yet his eyes are sharp and calculated. "I know about Choji's strength, but what's your strength?" he asked his pink-haired teammate.

"Uhh… well, my strength is analyzing skill and… probably decent Genjutsu skill." Sakura answered. Shikamaru hummed as he canceled half of his plans mentally. At least he knew one of the plans will work and success if they went to his plan correctly.

"Alright… listen carefully…" Shikamaru whispered to his teammates about his plan.

.

* * *

.

**Meanwhile**

Asuma stretched his arms above his head as he stared up at the nice blue sky and warm sun. It's almost nine o'clock and he has been lounging on the thick branch of a tree. He scanned his surroundings, waiting for the Genin to arrive at his area. Then, he heard stray branches snapped as he turned his head to the direction. _'They should know how to use cat steps… making noises like that will surely alert the enemies.' _Asuma mused as he thought of possible training exercises, that is if _they _pass his test.

When he spotted a pink-haired girl walked out of the woods with tears spilling over her cheeks. Asuma suddenly felt awkward yet concerned for her. Sakura sniffed as she paused in the middle of the nowhere then dropped her knees.

Asuma frowned as he watched her with concerned and curious. Then, unexpectedly, Sakura burst out in tears as she covered her face and her body was shaky. The Jounin jerked up, he immediately jumped down gracefully and went to the pink-haired girl. "Sakura?" he called out, hesitated. "Hey… please don't cry…" he attempted to comfort the young girl, feeling extremely uncomfortable. When he got close to her, he bends down and examined her.

"Sakura…?" he reached for her, then he was paralyzed. He couldn't move his position as he blinked at this.

"Shadow Possession. Succeed." Shikamaru speaks up with triumphed smirked on his face. He has trapped Asuma with his shadow behind. And Choji standing next to him prepared to use his jutsu, just in case.

The Jounin blinked in surprised and even more astonished that Sakura lifted her head from her hands with a cheeky smile on her face. _'She… she was faking it.' _He mused, slightly impressed by her good acting skill. She actually got him fooled, got him to hook, line, and sinker. _'Not bad for a Genin.' _

"Get the ribbons!" Shikamaru reminded Sakura who nods her head and reached to untied the ribbons from Asuma. The Jounin man watched three ribbons untied, then Sakura steps back and quickly jogged toward her teammates. Shikamaru released his shadow and not unkindly take the ribbon from Sakura and Choji took one as well.

Asuma stood up, turned around and saw three ninjas held up the emerald ribbon in hand. He chuckled softly as he shook his head. _'I…I underestimated them. Two of them are not even in the slightest bit interested being Shinobi and one doesn't seem to want to hurt anyone. But to think, three of them working together… they could be one of the great teamwork in Konoha of this generation.' _He mused while observed them. _'…maybe with the right motivation… they could be excellent Shinobi, no doubt it. But first, they need training and experience.' _

"I like you guys…" Asuma chuckled once again when Genins perked up at this. "Congratulation, you all passed this test. Tell me, how did you find me?" he is curious.

Shikamaru slumped his shoulders. "The ribbons… you tied it certain area when you could've just put in your pocket or done it after you are out of our sights. They were hints."

"Left wrist, right ankle, and right bicep." Sakura speaks up with a proud smile that she passed the test. "It's told us where you are in this area. North-west, west."

"And Shikamaru came up with a plan to get those ribbons." Choji added after he swallowed his snack happily.

Asuma nodded his head with comprehension as he rubbed his beard. "So, in the end, you three did it together." He grinned widely. "If it just one or two of you… you would fail, however, you all work together as teamwork. That's the point of this ribbon test." He pointed at the emerald-shade ribbon. "The shade of those green is emerald. I personally picked that specific color because of the meaning behind it. Emerald means Heart Chakra, it opens and nurtures the heart. It gives the ability to sooth energy provides healing to all levels of being, bringing freshness and vitality to the spirit. An inspiration and infinite patience, it embodies unity, compassion and unconditional love." His eyes soften. "I want you to have it, prove that you are one team with a real bond."

Sakura stared at her teacher with awed. She never thought Asuma would be a very thoughtful and down-to-earth man. Her lime-green eyes glanced at the ribbon in a new light then glanced at her teammates. _'…I can't help but to think that earlier, I ran off to tried to pass this test on my own… and when I got tricked by Genjutsu, I was so focused on Sasuke-kun… I didn't even stop and think about my action, about this test means for my teammates. I just assumed and do things on my own.' _She frowned deeply as she slowly feeling guilty. _'…I feel… so selfish.' _She clenched the ribbon in a fist. _'What… does it mean to be in a team?' _she mused with lost and confused.

"Well then!" Asuma clapped his hands happily. "Since you are the first team that passed this test and it's almost lunchtime, how about I treat you at the BBQ restaurant? To celebrate our team." He grinned wide.

Choji's eyes widen with sparkles. "YES! BBQ" he shouted, cheerfully.

The pink-haired girl was startled from her serious mused as Shikamaru sighed softly as he shoves the ribbon in his pocket. After Sakura calmed her pounding heart, she glared at Choji for nearly gave her heart attack. "Seriously, Choji! You've been eating non-stop! Sooner or later, you're going to get fatter!" she snapped at him.

Shikamaru froze in fear while Asuma frowned at her with disapproved eyes. "Now, now… calm down. There's no need to take out on Choji like that, Sakura." He scolded his female student.

"You shouldn't say that woman…" the lazy ninja warned Sakura while sweating nervously and Sakura turned to him with a confused frown. "…that word is a taboo for Choji."

A Jounin and pink-haired kunoichi turned to silent Choji who stood still as the shadows covered his face, dramatically. His ears twitch a few times. "Did… did you say… fat?" then suddenly, he jerked his head up with blazing fire in his eyes. "I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIG-BONE GUY!" he shouted with fierce.

Asuma and Sakura stared with flabbergasted at Choji's reaction.

The lazy ninja quickly grabbed Sakura's hand. "This is a pain in the ass!" he dragged her away, safely from furious rotund ninja who is down set to kill the pink-haired girl. Meanwhile, Asuma blinked owlishly at the comedic scene. _'This team…' _

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GIRL!"

"Troublesome! See what you got yourself into woman?!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that FAT was a taboo word to him?!"

The Jounin sweatdropped when Shikamaru quickly picked up his pace while dragging Sakura in hand. Choji is chasing after them with fire eyes while rising his fists. _'…is very interesting….' _

"OOOOOOHHHHHH! IT'S OOONNNNN!"

"Do you have a death wish?!"

"Sorry!"

Asuma raised his eyebrows with amused when Shikamaru quickly grabbed Sakura's arms, picked her up and draped her over his shoulders. He jumped up to the branches and Choji almost immediately followed them.

"SHIKAMARU! STOP HELPING THAT GIRL!"

"Well, stop trying to kill her! It's a drag to explain to Hokage if we're one member short in Team Ten! Plus, a man shouldn't hurt a woman!"

"What's wrong with this team?!"

"OOOHHHHHHH!"

'_Well… this surely would be entertaining.' _Asuma mused, boy, his life is going to be full of chaos; especially now that this team is unique.


	3. Dreadful D-Rank Missions!

**Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows! *excited***

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. :3 **

**I don't own NARUTO.**

**Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

**Location: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Genzo Films**

**Next Day after Team Ten passed…**

A short, grouchy man who has dark eyes with round glasses, bald head with white hair jutting up on each side of his head, tan skin, and he wears a tan jacket with a black hood, white t-shirt inside, tan pants, and flip-flops. His name is Genzo, and he is a proud photographer, even though he doesn't like childish things, he still continues to do his job. Genzo waited, impatiently for the Team Ten to prepare themselves for the Team picture.

Front of the photographer with his precious camera. Sakura crossed her arms with a disappointed pout. She has cleaned herself nicely, as she combed her hair and wear nice qipao dress and a little bit of make-up. Sakura has been hoping to see Sasuke at the Genzo Films. However, she learned that each Team picture takes different places and different times. So, there's a low chance that she won't be able to see him. The pink-haired girl sighed disheartened. Next, to her, Shikamaru is half-asleep while Choji is eating his chip.

Finally, Asuma arrived at the place with sheepishly grinned. "Sorry, I'm late… I was wondering if we can take a picture outside?" Genzo glared at the Jounin with irritated, he grabbed his camera and left his shop. Asuma beckoned his students to follow. Genins obeyed when they left the shop.

When Team Ten stopped by the playground as they watched Genzo set up his camera and glared at them. "Well? Hurry up, I don't have all day!" he grumbled.

Asuma gently pushed his students to the area, facing the camera. He stood behind three Genins, he lowered slightly as his hands rested on Shikamaru's and Choji's shoulders while Sakura is in the middle. "Now… smile." The Jounin pats his students' shoulders.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned as he crossed his arms and faced at the camera with boredom. While Choji smiles as he is eating his chips and Sakura offered a weak smile. Asuma grinned with his cigarette hanging lazily from his lips.

Genzo went under the cover and snapped of a picture of official new Team Ten.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Team Saku-Shika-Cho**

**Arc I: Bloom, Deer, & Butterfly**

**Chapter Three**

**"Dreadful D-Rank Missions"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Next Day**

**D-Rank Mission Number One**

Team Ten is pulling out the weeds from the dirt, the client had requested for Genin to pull out the weeds and water the garden. And they have been doing it for a couple of hours while Asuma is watching over his students. Sakura jerked the weed out then threw it a growing pile of weeds next to her. She leaned back as she wipes the sweat from her forehead. Her lime-green eyes glanced over at her teammates, Shikamaru is pulling weeds in slow motion while Choji is watering the plants.

Sakura shivered slightly when she remembered a couple of days ago when Choji was furious and attempted to kill her. Thankfully, Shikamaru saved her and Asuma managed to calm the rotund ninja down by bribe with BBQ. _'Never say the taboo word to Choji, ever.' _Sakura mused with nervous. For a calm and nice boy, he sure has a temper.

The pink-haired girl snapped out of it when a middle-aged man walked out from his humble house with a trap filled with three glasses of lemonade. He smiles at the Genin with grateful and appreciates. "Thank you for working so hard, here… you all must be thirsty." He offered the drinks to the young ninjas.

"Thank you." Sakura smiles at their client as she grabbed a glass of lemonade from the tray. She took a sipped from the fresh, cold sour lemon. She glanced at her teammates who accepted the drinks as well and drank.

And they finished their first D-Rank mission.

**[MISSION REPORT]**

**Rank: **D

**Client: **Shigi, Fusae

**Adopted By: **Team Ten

**Genin:** Akimichi, Choji/Nara, Shikamaru/Haruno, Sakura

**Jounin:** Sarutobi, Asuma

**Summary: **Weeds needs to pull out and water the plants

**Feedback: **_"They did a wonderful job, all weeds are gone and the plants are water nicely. Team Ten made my garden looked nice." _– Shigi, Fusae

"_My students did great for their first mission!" _– Sarutobi, Asuma

"_Pulled out weeds gives me blisters… need to bring gloves next time. But the garden looks lovely." _– Haruno, Sakura

"_Pain in the ass." _– Nara, Shikamaru

"_Lemonade tastes great!" _– Akimichi, Choji

.

* * *

.

**D-Rank Mission Number Two**

Sakura and Shikamaru sweatdropped when they watched Choji attempted to pull back the leash that attached to a large, black dog. The black dog continued walking down the road, not even feel anything. Meanwhile, pink-haired girl and lazy boy are holding on the two medium-sized dogs each.

"I told him that it would be better if two people do it instead of one." Sakura sighed as she shook her head.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "It's his decision."

"But still…" Sakura frowned. "…he's a fat dog." The word slipped out of her tongue as she paled, she didn't mean to say the taboo, she meant to say big while Shikamaru and the rest of the dogs stared at her incredulous.

Slowly, Choji and the black dog turned their heads to Sakura while their eyes were blazed of furious fire. "Did…you… say fat?" they twitched.

Sakura gulped loudly as Shikamaru cursed under his breath. Then, Asuma jumped down from the building that he's been traveling in his speed. He grinned wide when he arrived behind Sakura and Shikamaru. "Hey, how's walking with dogs going?" he asked with curiosity.

Almost immediately, his two students shove the leashes onto his hands. The lazy ninja grabbed a pink-haired girl's hand and dragged her away from the murdering eyes.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GIRL!"

"WOOF WOOF!"

Asuma blinked owlishly while the medium-size dogs sat their butt down and watched the comedic scene front of them. Choji and the large dog are chasing after Sakura with anger fire in their eyes. The Jounin sweatdropped. "I'm guessing not so good…"

"Not again!"

"Whose fault is that woman?!"

"Well, this time I didn't know that FAT is a taboo for a DOG!"

The Jounin, along with the dogs sweatdropped when Choji and the large dog twitched with irritated. They picked up their pace and nearly reach their target. Shikamaru groaned loudly, he jerked Sakura forward, picked her up and draped over his shoulder. He jumped up to one of the trees and boost in speed to get future away from Choji and the large dog.

"OOOOHHHHH!"

"WOOOOOOF!"

"This is such a pain in the ass!"

"Why me?!"

Asuma sighed heavily. "Best to get this control as soon as possible." He mumbled, first he needs to calm Choji down with BBQ chips or something for him to snack on and buy a treat for a large dog.

**[MISSION REPORT]**

**Rank: **D

**Client: **Ochiai, Masako

**Adopted By: **Team Ten

**Genin:** Akimichi, Choji/Nara, Shikamaru/Haruno, Sakura

**Jounin:** Sarutobi, Asuma

**Summary: **Walking the dogs

**Feedback: **_"My dogs seem to be happy and surprisingly in high energy. Although my dog, Bear is rather Irritable, all in all, Team Ten did a good job." _– Ochiai, Masako

"_A little trouble with the large dog but got it under control. My students did well." _– Sarutobi, Asuma

"_I would like to advise to those who are walking with dogs, one of them named, Bear owned by Ochiai, Masako… NEVER say "FAT" as is it a taboo word. Otherwise, you will receive the bite. Literally." _– Haruno, Sakura

"_This mission is troublesome." _– Nara, Shikamaru

"_I enjoyed the cake, thanks Asuma-sensei!" _– Akimichi, Choji

.

* * *

.

**D-Rank Mission Number Three**

Team Ten gathered in the river with sharpen a stick, stabbed the trash and dispose of in the garbage bag. They continued for the last thirty minutes. When Choji sighed, he paused and went to the area where Asuma is rested while watching.

The Jounin raised his eyebrow at his student who sat down and took out his bag of chips. He shook his head, fondly then glanced back at his two students who are continued their mission. _'Wait… no…' _he noticed his lazy student paused as Shikamaru stared up at the cloudy sky.

Only Sakura is doing her mission, then suddenly a fish jumped up, smacked her face and plopped back in the river. The pink-haired girl was taken aback as she slipped into the river and the current taking her away nearly to the waterfall.

Shikamaru snapped out of it as he reacts fast enough to grab his pink-haired teammate's wrist. He grunts as he pulled her onto the land. Sakura pushed herself from the ground, pushed her wet hair away from her face and glanced at Shikamaru with relief and gratitude. "Thank you."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru fell back and stared at the clouds once again.

Asuma watched them with amused while Choji glanced with cautioned, sneakily toward his teammates' lunch.

**[MISSION REPORT]**

**Rank: **D

**Client: **Tono, Kokei

**Adopted By: **Team Ten

**Genin:** Akimichi, Choji/Nara, Shikamaru/Haruno, Sakura

**Jounin:** Sarutobi, Asuma

**Summary: **Pick up trashes from the Hill River

**Feedback: **_"The Hill River is clean and trash-free thanks to Team Ten hard work!" _– Tono, Kokei

"_A little slow but finish the mission in the end." _– Sarutobi, Asuma

"_Water is cool and nice." _– Haruno, Sakura

"_Troublesome." _– Nara, Shikamaru

"_The lunches are delicious!" _– Akimichi, Choji

.

* * *

.

**D-Rank Mission Number Four**

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" four children shrieked with cheerfulness and happiness in the living-room as they are playing around with toys and tags. Team Ten stared at the wild children with disbelieved and weary. Asuma grimaced as he glanced at his students, sympathy. He walked to them and pats Shikamaru's shoulder. "You'll be babysitting these four children for two hours. They belonged to one of the civilian councilors." He informed them. "I'll be back in two hours." Then he wished them good luck and left the house.

One of the children, a little five years old girl who has dark brown hair in bob-style with full bangs, light brown eyes, pale skin, and she wears a yellow sundress. She beamed up at Sakura, showing her missing tooth. "Hello! My name is Michie! Play dress up with me!" she grabbed the pink-haired girl's hand and dragged her to her bedroom. Sakura quickly took last glanced at her teammates with wide worried eyes.

Shikamaru and Choji glanced at each other then back at the living-room with three boys who are throwing toys and jumped over the furniture. "Troublesome…"

One of the children, a little seven years old boy who has light brown curly hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and he wears white short-sleeves shirt and blue shorts. He went to rotund ninja and smiled softly. "I'm Motonobu, called me Mo. Can you make me lunch?" Mo took Choji's hand, pulled him to the kitchen as Choji happily accepted it.

When Choji disappeared in the kitchen with Mo. Shikamaru turned his attention to two nine years old little boys. They are identical twins, dark short brown hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin, and they wear matching clothes, blue shirts, and black shorts. The twins ran up to Shikamaru. "I'm Masaru and he's Masashi." Masaru threw a pillow at Shikamaru's face. The twins laughed gleefully as they ran off.

The pillow dropped from the lazy ninja's deadpanned face. "What a drag…" he grumbled. He watched one of the twins accidentally bumped the bookshelf, in the shelf where the glass crystal vase stumbled down. Shikamaru immediately used his shadow jutsu to capture the vase and carefully set it on the ground. _'Troublesome… I can barely control this…' _he frowned.

Masaru and Masashi watched it in awe. Shikamaru doubletake at the twins with suspicion when he saw their faces changed to smirked evilly with a glint in their eyes. "…oh crap." Shikamaru swore.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Choji hummed while making the sandwich as Mo watched it in silent while waiting in the chair. When Choji finished the last touch of the sandwich, he went to the little hungry boy and placed down a plate with a large sandwich in front of him.

Mo blinked bewildered at the size of the sandwich. "I called this, 'Akimichi Sandwich'!" Choji claimed with pride.

"How am I going to finish this sandwich?" Mo frowned, poked at the giant sandwich, he has a tiny body.

Choji sat down the chair across from Mo with his own plate of a giant sandwich. "You must eat it all! It's a pride to be a man!" he picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

Mo blinked and stared at the sandwich with hesitant. "A man…?" he reached his lunch, leaned forward and took a small bite. "I'll be a man when I finish this!" he mumbled as he chews.

.

.

.

Meantime, Sakura flinched in pain when Michie forced to brush her hair. Michi narrowed her eyes as she continued brushing, roughly. "You have beautiful pink hair! It reminds me of a princess from the stories!" Michie said, amazed and awed.

"Thank yo-ow!" Sakura cringed when Michie nearly rips her hair. "…thank you, Michie…" she mumbled, wanting to cry for her poor, poor hair that is unintentionally abusing by a five-year-old with patience.

When Michie grabbed a hair tie, she tied it around a piece of Sakura's hair and nodded her head in satisfied. The little girl jumped down from the step stool, she went to her dresser and took out a bag that is filled with make-up supplies. "Now, I'm going to put on make-up!" she giggled, excitedly as she took out a lipstick.

"Oh…yay." Sakura cheered, weakly while mentally, sobbing her heart out at this torture game.

.

.

.

Back to Shikamaru who is panted slightly as moistures dripped from his forehead. He has been using his shadow jutsu the fragile objects from damage when the evil twins continued bumped the furniture on purposes. He has lost the counts to save the objects for a while. Then he quickly used his shadow jutsu once again to trapped the stand-table with a lamp. Suddenly, Mo ran out of the kitchen to the bathroom nearby and the sound of vomited heard.

"I think my Akimichi Sandwich is not good for him…" Choji said as he walked out of the kitchen with concerned frowned.

Shikamaru sweatdropped. "That's because he's a seven-year-old. He can't eat that size on his own!" he explained, he is familiar with the famous meal from Akimichi Clan. Then Michie skipped out happily with an excited smile on her face.

"Gentlemen! I am happy to say that an ugly duckling became a beautiful swan princess!" she squealed with enthusiastic. She turned around. "Sakura-chan!" she called out. Sakura walked out of the bedroom, with humiliated.

Shikamaru blinked owlishly as Choji pity for Sakura. The pink-haired girl's hair is a messy tangled in two so-called braids with colorful multiplies animated clips, her face is covered with colors as if someone threw rainbow paints, and she even wears a ridiculously large bright, orange kimono. Her lime-green eyes are a shade darker as she glared at her teammates with a warning. "Not. A. Word." She hissed.

Michie obliviously by Sakura's displeased when she skipped toward to Shikamaru. She grabbed his hand with sparkly eyes. "You can be a prince! I can give you a make-over!" the lazy ninja panicked when the little girl grabbed him which resulted his shadow jutsu released the stand-table.

The stand table fell forward along with the lamp and shattered on the ground. The twins high fived at each other with smug grinned. "Score!" they laughed joyfully.

Shikamaru dropped his shoulders. "Oh man…" as Mo walked out with green face as he held on his stomachache.

"I don't feel so good…" Mo said then vomited on Sakura's so-called costume kimono. Michie cried out when she saw her costume was ruined and whined loudly. The twins laughed and played tags once again in the living room.

Sakura twitched with annoyed. "This is the worst mission ever!" her teammates agreed with her.

Finally, after two agonizing hours passed by, the children are sleeping in an interesting position. Genin sweatdropped as they observed the sleeping children. Michi curled up on the coffee table with a throw blanket as she is sucking her thumb. Mo is hugging the curtain on the ground. And the twins are on the couch with their heads on the floor and her feet on the cushions. And they don't even look uncomfortable one bit.

When the front door opened, a mother who has light brown hair tied up in a bun with full bangs, dark brown eyes, fair skin, and wears simple blue kimono. The mother glanced at the living room and smiled wide with fond eyes. "Aww… my adorable children." She giggled at her silly sleeping kids and checked on them personally.

Asuma arrived a few seconds later with a grinned. "How's the mission?" he asked his students who seemed very exhausted. His eyes landed on his female student who is completely covered in make-up. "Oh, Sakura... you look…" the pink-haired girl sends her sharp glared at him.

"Not a word, Asuma-sensei." Sakura snapped and stormed out of the house. Shikamaru and Choji shivered in fear by their anger temper pink-haired teammate. Asuma sweatdropped as he rubbed the back of his head, confused.

**[MISSION REPORT]**

**Rank: **D

**Client: **Takahashi, Misaki

**Adopted By: **Team Ten

**Genin:** Akimichi, Choji/Nara, Shikamaru/Haruno, Sakura

**Jounin:** Sarutobi, Asuma

**Summary: **Babysits my children for two hours

**Feedback: **_"My adorable kids adored Genin from Team Ten. Michie-chan seemed to love to play with a pink-haired ninja. Mo-kun has stomachaches but he learned that he must eat all the foods from the plate because of the sweet ninja said, something about a man. I'm just glad that my Mo-kun ate his vegetables! Masaru-kun and Masashi-kun wanted to play with the pony-tailed ninja again in the future. I'm glad that they were keep entertained while I was gone. Team Ten did an excellent job!" _– Takahashi, Misaki

"_It seems that my students got it to control on their own." _– Sarutobi, Asuma

"_I never want to take this mission ever again." _– Haruno, Sakura

"_Children are troublesome." _– Nara, Shikamaru

"_Akimichi Sandwich is the best!" _– Akimichi, Choji

.

* * *

.

**D-Rank Mission Number Five**

After Sakura cleaned and fixed her appearance and met up with her teammates at the Hokage Tower. When they are inside of the Hokage's office. They lined up front of the Third Hokage. He hair is grey covered with a red 'Hokage' hat, grey goatee, lighter skin, and his face is gaunter, and he has the wrinkles and liver sports of old age. He wears red and white Hokage attire robe. His name is Sarutobi, Hiruzan the Third Hokage.

Third Hokage read over the D-Rank missions on the scroll. "You have succeeded in four missions so far, and this will be the last mission for today." Genin was relieved to hear that they are nearly done with the mission. "Your mission is to find a missing cat." Hokage glanced up. "It's Feudal Lord's wife's cat. His name is Toru and it has a pink bow on his ear." He briefly explained.

Sakura mentally groaned with exhausted while Shikamaru nearly dozed off and Choji munching on his snack. Their sensei nodded his head. "We'll bring Toru back." He answered as he accepted the mission for Team Ten.

When Team Ten left the Hokage Tower, Asuma turned around and handed the wireless radio chokers to his students. "Wear this, we'll keep in touch in case we're separate." Jounin explained, and he demonstrates how to wear the radio properly and how it functions. After a quick explanation, his students have their wireless on with an ear bud inside their ear. "Alright, now go and find the missing cat." The Genin disappeared in their level to search for the missing cat, Toru.

.

.

.

It's been nearly half an hour as Sakura continuing searching for the missing cat. Her lime-green eyes scanned in her surrounding in the wood that wasn't too far from the building. She frowned. _'This is really stupid!' _she grumbled silently. How can she supposedly find a cat in this large village?

"_This mission is so lame, Kakashi-sensei!" _Sakura halted when she overheard the familiar and clear voice.

"_It's D-Rank mission, Naruto. What do you expect?"_

"_I was expecting to have cool missions! Like, protect princess! Or fight the bad guys! Not doing this… stupid stuff of picking up herbs in the middle of the woods!" _

Sakura followed the voices with curious until she hid behind the tree. She carefully peeks out and saw Naruto complaining, Ino irritated and Sasuke emotionless face. Three of them standing close to their sensei.

A Jounin man has silver spiky hair oriented to his left-side, dark grey eye, fair skin, a mask that covered the lower half of his face, a black leaf hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead and slanted down to cover his left eye, he wears Konoha's standard infantry clothing, green flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt, black ninja sandals, also fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. His name is Hatake, Kakashi. And he is currently holding an orange book in hand.

'_I haven't seen him for three days! I really miss you Sasuke-kun!' _Sakura's eyes immediately attached to her crush. She squealed excitedly inwardly while observed, hungrily over Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed as he glanced corner from his eyes where Sakura is hiding. "Why don't you come out here?" Sakura snapped out of it as she blushed with embarrassed. _'Busted.'_

Sakura walked around the tree, exposed herself with sheepishly smiles. Naruto perked up when he saw her then grinned widely. "Hi Sakura-chan!" he waved happily at her.

"Ah…" Kakashi raised his eyebrow, he glanced at Naruto then back to Sakura. "…so this is Sakura." He carefully examined the pink-haired girl.

A pink-haired girl looked down shyly. _'Could it be… that Sasuke-kun talks about me?' _she mused with hopeful as she pushed the stray of her hair back behind her hair.

Kakashi glanced back to his favorite, precious book. "Naruto has been talking about you a lot." Sakura slumped her shoulders with disappointed.

"W-what? No way!" Naruto denied as his cheeks turned red.

Ino smirked playfully as she placed her hands on her hips at her rival. "It's true, billboard brow! He has a big crush on you, you should give him a chance." She snickered softly, and Sakura frowned with narrowed eyes.

"N-no way!" Naruto giggled as he denied once again.

Ino sweatdropped at her teammate's unusual bashful attitude.

'_Sasuke-kun never say anything about me?' _Sakura mused with disappointed then she shook her head. She noticed that Sasuke didn't even glance at her and for once, she felt uncomfortable as she is standing in front of the Team Seven.

**"**_**Haruno, have you found the target yet?" **_

Sakura thanked the Kami above that Shikamaru came to the right timing! She pressed the button on her radio choker. "No, I have not found the target." She replied.

**"**_**Troublesome. Can you come here?" **_

"Of course, where are you?" Sakura asked before she pressed the button once again.

**"**_**On top of the Leafe Bookstore, near the Konoha Hot Spring." **_

"I'll be there." The pink-haired girl smiled weakly at the Team Seven. "Sorry, I have to go." She turned around, quickly left in a hurried manner.

The Team Seven watched Sakura ran off until she was out of their sights. Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms. "That radio thingy looks so cool! She has better mission than this lame mission!" he whined loudly and Ino groaned as she dropped her head on her palms while Sasuke glared in annoyed at the knucklehead ninja and Kakashi sighed once again.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, the lazy ninja walked around in the village. He has separated from Choji a while ago while he is searching for the pain in the ass missing cat. Shikamaru walked into the alleyway, haled when he heard the mews from the cats nearby and went to investigate. He leaned over the trashcan and saw two cats snuggled each other.

Frowned appeared on Shikamaru's face. _'No bow means no Toru. Troublesome.' _He turned around and walked away. Out of the alleyway, he walked down the road while canned his surroundings and noticed a fat orange cat laying on the chair. Shikamaru stared at the sleeping cat with envious. _'I want to lay down and watch the clouds, but this troublesome mission is in the way.' _He sighed loudly.

It's already been an hour and Shikamaru stood on top of the building while scanned his surrounding once again. Then he glanced up at the clouds as he is envious of the floating clouds, free in the world without troubles. Then he noticed the sun is almost setting and he hasn't heard anything from his teammates. Shikamaru adjusted the button on radio choker. "Choji, you there?" he waits for the reply but none. He tried again with another adjusted button. "Asuma-sensei-, have you seen the target?" again, no response.

Shikamaru frowned with confused. "Seriously, is this radio not working?" he decided to try one more time as he adjusted the button. "Haruno, have you found the target yet?"

**"**_**No, I have not found the target." **_Shikamaru got the response. _'So, this radio work then, what's Choji and Asuma-sensei doing? Is their radio not working or something?' _he mentally filed it away for later, they have a mission to do. "Troublesome." Shikamaru glanced around. "Can you come here?" he wondered.

**"**_**Of course. Where are you?" **_

"On top of the Leafe Bookstore, near the Konoha Hot Spring." Shikamaru informed his location to his pink-haired teammate.

**"**_**I'll be there." **_Shikamaru wait patiently while cloud-watching with peace.

When Sakura arrived at the top of the bookstore, she walked to her lazy teammate and glanced around. "Choji and Asuma-sensei are not here?" she asked with curious.

Shikamaru shook his head. "They didn't respond when I called them."

Sakura frowned with confused. "Think their radio is malfunction?"

"_Two_ malfunction radios? Or maybe out of range." Shikamaru added.

The pink-haired girl sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, we'll try again later in a different area and hopefully we can reach them." Shikamaru hummed and Sakura glanced up at the sun setting sky. "I never thought searching for this missing cat would take a while…" she walked t the edge of the building and leaned against the rail. "Might as well work together, if we keep searching for it alone, it's going to take a long time. I think working together might be better. Two minds than one." Sakura suggested.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Sure." He narrowed his eyes over the view in front of him.

"I wonder where that cat would be…" Sakura mused out loud, contemplative.

"It's that troublesome lord's wife's fault for not keeping her eyes on her troublesome pain in the ass cat." Shikamaru blunted with annoyed.

Sakura sighed, agreed with her lazy teammate. "I hope Choji and Asuma-sensei are getting close to finding that cat…"

.

.

.

In the meantime, inside of the famous BBQ restaurant where Choji bites down his meats with Asuma sitting across from him. Asuma sipped his glass of water calmly while he made sure the radios are shut off. They've been in this restaurant a while ago before separated from Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Is it really okay to leave this mission to Shikamaru and Haruno-san?" Choji asked, guilty and worried.

Asuma grinned widely at his student as he set his glass of water back on the table. "Don't worry. They just need a little… motivation in this mission." He said with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Choji blinked with confused and he was about to open his mouth to reply but got distracted right away when the waiter brought a plate filled with meats. The waiter set the plate down the front of Choji who immediately cooked it on the grill.

The Jounin grinned soften as he glanced out through the window. _'Since they are the only two who are not interested in Shinobi career. If they succeed this mission on their own, maybe I can ask the Hokage a favor. Just a little more push and hopefully, they will find an interest in becoming a real Shinobi.' _He mused as he rubbed his beard out of reflex. _'Plus, if they don't finish this mission then I'm afraid I'll have to cut their shinobi career forever.' _He doesn't want to do those things to his students, it would be a damn shame since Shikamaru has strategy skills and high IQ and Sakura has the sharpest mind and excellent chakra control.

Asuma really hopes to Kami above that they will succeed this mission, even though it's D-Rank, but with their minds together. _'It'll be like they are Jounin's level.' _

.

.

.

Shikamaru and Sakura chased after their target. They have finally found Toru and refused to let it out of their sights. The lazy ninja clicked his tongues sharply when the cat rushed toward the woods. "That cat sure is fast…" he reluctant grumbled while running with his pink-haired teammate.

Then Sakura ran toward the tree and hid behind as Shikamaru went to a different tree. Sakura leaned over as her lime-green eyes examined at the cat who has finally stopped, sat on the ground and licked his paws.

A victory smirked appeared on her face. "He has a pink bow on his ear. That's our target for sure, Toru." Sakura whispered through the radio.

Shikamaru slumped his shoulders with relief. _'Oh good.' _He could see Sakura a few feet away then quickly came up with a plan. He pressed the button and whispered. "Placed the smoke bombs around the target, if the target starts to run again, we'll know where it heads to."

Sakura glanced at Shikamaru with an understood nod and quickly left from his sights. Shikamaru kept his eyes on the target in silence, waiting.

**"**_**Finished it. The smoke bombs are placed around the target. But… would it be easier if you use your shadow jutsu on this cat?" **_

The lazy ninja hummed then pressed the button. "Not exactly, I can use my shadow jutsu on humans, clones, and even objects. However, since it's animals… it's tricky. They have their sense sharper than human, they have highly instinctive. My shadow jutsu has to be invisible to the animals' senses." He explained quietly.

**"**_**Oh, I see… they can easily outrun of your shadow because of their sharp senses." **_

Shikamaru nodded his head out of reflex. "Yeah… it's too troublesome and waste of chakra so we'll have to do the old-fashioned way."

**"**_**Or we can try something little different." **_

"Like what?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows while watching the cat stretched his body and bathe his fur calmly.

**"**_**Like... okay, this cat has five senses. Vision, hearing, smell, taste, and accessory smell. I'm going to use his vision, hearing, and smell while you use your Shadow Possession. In that small moment when I have his attention, you must capture that moment and use it on him. Get it?"**_

"Not bad." Shikamaru never thought about that kind of plan and Sakura continued.

**"**_**However, one of the sharpen senses for a cat is his hearing. Since he's a household cat, his vision is weaker than larger cats. His hearing can detect an extremely broad range of frequencies. He can hear higher-pitched sounds than either dogs or humans, their hearing is really sensitive and among the best. So, you got to be really quiet." **_

"You sure know a lot about cats." Shikamaru was impressed.

**"**_**I like to read books and learn things. I read about cat books a long time ago." **_

The lazy ninja smirked lazily as he remembered her introduction a few days ago. Then his smirk changed to frowned when he also remembered something else. "I just remember something… you like pineapples?" he asked, disgusted.

**"**_**What? What has that got to do with this? But to answer your question, of course. I love pineapples! It's my favorite fruit!" **_

"It's disgusting." Shikamaru deadpanned.

**"**_**It's not! Pineapple is very delicious! I, very well, remember that you like cherries and it's absolutely unappetizing!"**_

Shikamaru's eye twitched. "That's not true." He mumbled, unfortunately for him, Sakura heard it.

**"**_**It IS true! Seriously, the cherries are so CONFUSING! It has dark red, light red, medium red, and black! I don't even understand the taste of cherries! It's too bitter or too sweet or even too fresh! It's stupid!" **_

"Cherries is a very interesting fruit. It has all kinds of people's favorite. Whatever suits their taste buds, they can easily pick a certain shade of cherry with a certain taste. Bitter or sweet. Fresh or old. People love it when it comes to cherries." Shikamaru explained and smirked with victory in the small argument when Sakura is quiet in a few seconds.

**"**_**I still don't like cherry." **_

Shikamaru chuckled softly. "Funny that your name happened to mean cherry." He is slowly liking to tease her.

**"**_**Well! My parents named me, 'Cherry Blossom' because of my hair! So, it's not my fault that I'm born with naturally pink hair."**_

He could hear her pouted as he smirked playfully. "It's sort of funny that you hate cherry when your name means cherry… Cherry."

**"**_**You did not just call me Cherry…"**_

Shikamaru chuckled softly as he dropped his hand, doesn't want to let Sakura hear him laughing at her.

**"**_**You know what, I'm going to call you PINEAPPLE!" **_

The lazy ninja was taken aback by her playful voice. He pressed the button with a raised eyebrow. "Really? How's that match me, Cherry?" he asked sarcastically, expecting her to be speechless.

**"**_**Your head is the shape of a pineapple."**_

He did not expect that.

**"**_**Ah! Hehe, that's right. Pineapple~!" **_

Shikamaru doesn't like teases from her, however, it's too troublesome to take back now so he just deals with it. "Okay, you win." He doesn't want to continue since it's a drag and it's almost nighttime and the mission is yet not done.

**"**_**Ahem… so, we go with my plan?"**_

"Yes."

**"**_**Okay, I'll approach the cat and I'll give you the signal." **_

Shikamaru watched quietly when Sakura carefully stepped out of her hiding from the bushes. Toru halted his bathe, straighten his spine as he stared at her with cautioned. The pink-haired girl bends down on her knee as he held her hand out to the cat. "It's a treat…" she opened her palm with two small crackers.

Toru eyeing at the treat, then he stalked slowly to the palm and sniffed with cautioned. Then almost immediately, Sakura's lime-green eyes snapped up at Shikamaru. The lazy ninja quickly signed his jutsu and his shadow grew toward the cat and captured successfully.

Sakura cheered when Toru is paralyzed by Shikamaru's shadow and beamed at her teammate. "We caught the target. This mission is succeeded." She held up her victory peace sign.

"Finally." Shikamaru smirked lazily at her as he is beyond glad the troublesome mission is done. The pink-haired girl reached for the cat, picked him up and gently pets his fur. Unexpectedly, Toru purred happily and snuggled against her chest.

Shikamaru walked to her. "Now we need to find Asuma-sensei and Choji." He glanced up at the darkening sky. "It's getting late."

"It would be best to go straight to the Hokage Tower, the Feudal Lord's wife is waiting. Then, we can find them, inform them that we finished this mission." Sakura suggested and Shikamaru thought about it.

"Troublesome…" he doesn't want to do more work after the mission finished.

.

.

.

Inside of the Hokage Tower, in Hokage's office, Sakura and Shikamaru sweatdropped as they stared in disbelieved and sympathy for a poor cat. Feudal Lord's wife is suffocating Toru in her arms. "No wonder, that cat ran away…" Sakura whispered, loud enough for Shikamaru to hear it. While they are waiting for Asuma and Choji since the Third Hokage was kind enough to send his ANBU to fetch them. Shikamaru was relieved that he doesn't want to search for him after the mission.

The door opened that caught people in the room's attention when Asuma and Choji walked in. The Jounin has a wide-grinned on his face while Choji eating his chips. "I heard you both succeeded in the mission. Good job!" Asuma was proud when he discovered that his two students actually did the mission on their own, willingly, and working together.

"Nice job on your D-Rank missions, you all are dismissed today. Go home and rest. Tomorrow, go to the stock desk and you'll receive your rewards." Third Hokage smiles at them. Team Ten bowed politely and respected then left, except Asuma.

Asuma saw his students waiting for him as he felt touched. "You kids go on home. I have some business with Hokage-sama." He informed them.

"Goodnight, Asuma-sensei."

"Later. What a drag day."

"Thanks for BBQ!"

The Jounin waited for the door closed then Third Hokage raised his eyebrows at his son with confused. "What id it that you have something to discuss?"

"Hokage-sama…" Asuma stared at his father with serious eyes. "I'm very aware that they are new Genin, fresh from the Ninja Academy. However, two of my students, Nara, Shikamaru and Haruno, Sakura… they have no absolute goals or dreams as Shinobi." Slowly, a smile appeared on his face. "But it changed when they accomplished the last mission on their own. Choji and I didn't get involved."

"Is that so?" Hokage grabbed his pipe with thoughtful gazed.

Asuma continued. "I don't want to force them. I had to see if they are willing to become Shinobi and they did. They could've given up or left the mission to us. Instead, they went ahead and work together." He is doubtlessly proud. "Shikamaru is great with strategy skills and Sakura has the sharpest mind. Together, they could be Jounin's level. And now I want to push them a little bit hard and I need your help in order to do that."

"What do you have in mind?" The Third Hokage is interested.

Asuma grinned widely with mischievous eyes. "It's time for a next step… C-Rank mission."

.

* * *

.

The pink-haired girl waved at Choji who is going in a different direction to his home. Shikamaru nodded his head and they both watched Choji walked down the path until he turned the left corner, out of their sights.

Sakura sighed softly, feeling tired and turned her lime-green eyes to her lazy teammate. "Well, today was… tiring but surprisingly fun." She admitted with a tired smile.

Shikamaru snorted. "It's a pain in the ass day for me."

"Of course." Sakura's lip twitched with soft amused. "Good night…. Pineapple!" she farewells her teammate as he walked to the other direction.

The lazy ninja half-smirked with lazy eyes. "Night, Cherry." _'I guess it's not too troublesome day… I did enjoy it a little.' _He turned around and head to his home.

.

.

.

**[MISSION REPORT]**

**Rank: **D

**Client: **Feudal Lord

**Adopted By: **Team Ten

**Genin:** Akimichi, Choji/Nara, Shikamaru/Haruno, Sakura

**Jounin:** Sarutobi, Asuma

**Summary: **Please find my wife's missing cat, Toru.

**Feedback: **_"My wife is very happy to reunite with Toru. Thank you for your hard work, Team Ten." _\- Feudal Lord

_"I'm so proud that my students succeed in this mission on their own!"_ \- Sarutobi, Asuma

_"Is Toru a ninja cat or something? He is fast and knew how to handle himself." _\- Haruno, Sakura

_"Troublesome cat makes this day drag on."_ \- Nara, Shikamaru

_"BBQ is very delicious, thanks Asuma-sensei!"_ \- Akimichi, Choji


	4. First C-Rank Mission!

***sheepishly grinned* Hi?**

**It's been a while, huh? I...have no excuses, to be honest. I just kind of want to take a break from Naruto and focus on other stories. I'm sure writers would understand that feeling. However, this does not mean I am going to abandon this story, (or any of my stories) at all. It will take time, obviously. But, I want to say, thank you for all waiting. Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews. It made me very happy. **

**Although I won't lie, I _was_ nervous to read reviews because it has been quite a few months since...yeah.**

**Welp! Here ya go, a new chapter. (a ridiculously long one at that).**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. Yeap, I'm Deaf. *wink***

**I don't own Naruto. None. Except for OCs.**

**Enjoy~ xD**

* * *

**Location: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Haruno Resident**

**One Week Later…**

Sunlight beam through the window, inside of the bedroom floor. Soon, it slowly shifted toward the direction where the sleeping pink-haired girl is. Once the light touched her face, she grimaced as she forced to wake up. Immediately shut her eyes as she turned her head away from the bright light. Carefully, blinked a few times to adjust the light in her bedroom. She groaned as she doesn't want to leave her warm, comfortable bed but knew she had to.

Sakura slowly sat up as she rubbed her tired eyes then glanced at the clock on the wall with a sluggish face. She stared at the time for a few seconds until her brain clicked. Her lime-green eyes widen in shock. "Oh no! I'm late!" she yelped in panicked.

The pink-haired girl jumped off her bed. _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I don't have enough time to get ready properly for Sasuke-kun!' _she scolded herself for overslept as she ran to her wardrobe and jerked it open wide. "What?!" she screeched when she noticed most of her qipao dresses are gone and there are few other clothes but she doesn't want to wear those. _'No! Where's are they?! I brought those dresses to impress Sasuke-kun!' _she ran to her dressers, pulled the drawers, ransacked in attempted to find her qipao dresses.

However, she couldn't find a single qipao dress except one is ruined and thrown in trash and one is too small for her body. "Damn it!" she muttered as she pulled her hair, feeling frustrated then glanced at the clock. "I can't waste any more time!" she squealed with panicked.

She heard her door knocked. "Blossom? I heard a ruckus in there. Is everything alright?" her mother, Mebuki asked through the closed door. The pink-haired girl ran to her door, jerked it open wide and stared at her mother with nervous and panicked.

"Okaa-san, where are my qipao dresses?!"

Mebuki blinked at her daughter then realized in her dark green eyes. "Ah, that. Didn't you know? You asked me to take your qipao to the dry-cleaning laundry." She answered, calmly.

Sakura gaped at her. "…why?"

"Why? Sakura, you have been begged me to get all your qipao dresses to dry-cleaning for _weeks_." Mebuki said with a frowned on her face as she placed her hands on her hips.

The pink-haired girl tempted to slam her head against the wall. "I wish you would have told me, okaa-san! Then I could just leave one qipao dress and you could take the rest of it to the dry-cleaning." She complained.

Her mother huffed slightly. "You were busy so I'm sorry that I couldn't get your time. And I thought it would be a nice surprise once you get your qipao dresses to return properly clean and wrinkle-free."

"…I'm sorry, okaa-san. I'm not trying to be ungrateful… I just need those since I have a meeting with my team." Sakura glanced at the clock and silently cursed. "Which I am late for! I don't have anything to wear!" she ran back to her wardrobe and tried to find anything to wear.

Mebuki sighed softly as she watched her daughter making a mess in her bedroom. She shook her head. "Sakura." Her daughter halted and glanced at her. "Go wash and I will take care of your clothes." Sakura frowned but nodded her head and quickly went to the bathroom for the morning routine.

_'That girl…' _Mebuki smiles with fond eyes then went to the wardrobe that she knew she brought her daughter a new outfit a while ago, never attempts to wear nor give a chance. "This might give her a chance… hopefully, she would like it instead of wearing a target dress for enemies." She mused out loud, quietly. She doesn't want her daughter to be an easy target in her Shinobi line of career, she would rather have her return alive, then return dead.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Team Saku-Shika-Cho**

**Arc I: Bloom, Deer, & Butterfly**

**Chapter Four**

**"First C-Rank Mission"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Konoha Park**

Asuma rested against the tree with a cigarette hanging between his lips while Shikamaru is laying the ground, watching the clouds and Choji sitting on a bench with his snack. They've been waiting for the pink-haired teammate for a while. The Jounin glanced at his wrist-watch with patience. He knew his student would never be late on purpose, unlike _someone _he knew.

"Sorry!" a familiar voice called out as it caught their attention. They turned to her and was surprised and slightly shocked to see Sakura, sudden appearance change, running to them.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to be late, I overslept, and I forgot to set my alarm." Sakura said, apologetic and guilty.

The males observed her appearance. Her mid-length hair is tied in a braid with her Hitai-ate wrapped around like a headband, she wears a dark green Chinese sleeveless shirt with white Haruno emblem on the back, black knee-length leggings with kunai/shuriken holster wrapped around her right thigh, blue sandals, and dark beige pouch on her back.

Unaware that her teammates are examined her appearance change as her lime-green eyes glanced at Asuma. "I'm sorry, Asuma-sensei."

Asuma grinned at her. "It's alright. Now let's meet the Hokage." He beckoned his students as he walks down the path that leads to the Hokage Tower.

Choji stood up from the bench, thumbed up at his pink-haired teammate with a smile. "You look like a real Kunoichi, Sakura-san." He just recently called her 'Sakura' a couple of days ago once they both actually get along, thanks to Shikamaru and Asuma. Choji followed the Jounin.

Sakura was taken aback by Asuma's quick forgiveness and Choji's compliment. She stared at them with confused then snapped out of it when Shikamaru bumped her shoulder with his. "You don't look too bad, woman." He muttered then followed his best friend and sensei.

_'No one ever compliments me before…' _Sakura mused with soft blushed on her face. Her parents always compliment her, but only because they are her parents. It's different to hear the compliments from outsiders and for once, it actually felt nice to hear it. Especially, she feels happy with her appearance. Sakura glanced down at the outfit that her mother picked out. _'I thought that this outfit would make a horrible fashion for me… but… Choji-san said, I looked like Kunoichi and Pineapple said, I don't look too bad…' _a small smile appeared on her face. Sakura quickly turned around, jogging as to catch up with her teammates.

.

.

.

**Hokage Tower**

**Mission Room**

Team Ten stood in front of the Third Hokage who has examined the missions from the scrolls on his desk. He glanced up at his son who grinned. _'I believe its time.' _He mused then he took out his pipe. "Team Ten…" the Genin stood up with attention. "…you have C-Rank mission." He watched their expression stunned and surprised while Asuma was expected as his eyes are twinkled. Hokage continued. "Your mission is to escort Lord's son return to his village, the Land of Seasonal. It takes two weeks to get there, however, you will stay with Lord's son for a week. Lord's mother has an incurable illness and is due in a few weeks. Lord's brother will come to live with Lord's son when he returns home after three weeks. Then, return here." He explained after he read the details from the mission. "Do you accept it?" he asked his fresh Genins with a serious face.

_'A-amazing… we just became Genin for a week… and we already doing C-Rank mission?' _Sakura mused with stunned.

_'Hmm… I wonder which food should I pack for this mission? Do the Land of Seasonal have BBQ there?' _Choji mused with curiosity.

_'Troublesome… we have to babysit this troublesome guy… what a drag…. An entire month.' _Shikamaru mused with a frowned.

"Hai, we accepted." Asuma grinned.

The Third Hokage nod at Asuma with knowing eyes. "Please, bring the client in." he informed one of the shinobis who obeyed immediately. When the shinobi fetched the client, return in the mission room with a client followed behind. Team Ten turned their attention to the door and saw the Lord's son arrived inside the room.

A nine years old boy with long back hair that grown to his waist that pulled up in a high pony-tail with maroon-red ribbon, ocean-blue eyes, fair skin, and he wears a fine silk maroon with golden lines kimono shirt, silk maroon pants that tied around his ankles, golden flats shoes, and a gold-colored shape of a leaf mark on his forehead. "What is this? They're kids!" he frowned deeply with an obvious stuck-up attitude.

"This is Akanishi, Tsuyu." The Hokage introduced the client to Team Ten. "Akanishi-san, they will be your bodyguards for a month. Team Ten and their Jounin, Asuma."

Tsuyu crossed his arms with cautious eyes at Team Ten. He observed them carefully then snorted and glanced away rudely. Team Ten already thought that they want to finish this mission as soon as possible as they don't want to deal with this arrogant and ungrateful kid.

"Will I be safe with _them_?" Tsuyu glanced over to Asuma with a distrustful tone without hiding his disapproving.

Asuma chuckled humorlessly as he could feel his students' irritated by the snotty brat's obvious disrespect to them. "I will be with them as I'm a Jounin, you will be safe." He promised and hoping that it would satisfy the Lord's son. Luckily, Tsuyu seems satisfied, reluctant.

.

.

.

**Konoha Gate**

The pink-haired girl wore her traveling backpack, waiting by the large main gate with her teammates. They've been a stand by for their sensei and their disrespectful client to arrive. Sakura frowns displeasure when she recalled how Tsuyu treated them and their sensei in such an uncivil manner. "He's impudent for a little kid. That kind of attitude won't gain any respect from others." Sakura complained to her teammates.

Shikamaru sighed with understanding while Choji shrugged his shoulders with resigned. "He's Lord's son." Choji offered his explanation, softly.

The lazy genius snorted softly as he slouches. "I'm not surprised that troublesome kid is a spoiled brat." He straightforward said, blankly.

"Who's a spoiled brat you disrespectful shinobi!" Team Ten turned around and saw Tsuyu glowered at the lazy ninja as his hands are placed on his hips. Asuma stood behind their client with a traveling backpack on his back and a bag in his hand; sweatdropped.

Shikamaru just stared at Tsuyu blankly then glanced away. "Troublesome." He does not want to deal with a loud-mouth snobbish brat.

"Okay." Asuma chuckled dryly before their client does anything to upset his students who probably won't be able to control themselves. _Probably_. "Let's leave, shall we?" he really hops this traveling would be less troublesome. He really, _really, _hope.

.

.

.

**Later…**

It's nearly sunset and Team Ten stopped at the resting safe area. Asuma informed his students and a client that they should rest for the night and proceed traveling in the morning. However, Tsuyu threw a huge tantrum.

"WHAT?! Why should I sleep on this disgusting dirt?! My clothes will be destroyed and Akanishi _NEVER _sleeps on the floor like those filthy shinobi!" Tsuyu wrinkled his nose disgusted and haughty as he turns his nose up.

The pink-haired kunoichi twitched with exasperating as she is in the middle of putting her tent up. _'He's worst then Ino!' _she mused, attempted to ignore their client's hissy fit. While Shikamaru and Choji just finished sending their own tent up for the night.

Asuma attempted to calm the snotty boy down without success. When Tsuyu noticed the tents were up, his ocean-blue eyes landed on Shikamaru's tent. An evilly smirked appeared on his face. "I'll take that tent!" Tsuyu pointed at lazy ninja's tent as he demanded.

"This is my tent. You can't just take it whatever you want." Shikamaru said with a frown when he turned his head at the troublesome brat.

Tsuyu stomped the ground with a glared. "I'm Akanishi, Tsuyu. Akanishi owns Land of Seasonal and I can easily prohibit you from it anytime I want to." He smirked, conceited as he crossed his arms.

The pink-haired girl narrowed her eyes at the client after she just finished building her tent. She felt irked by this brat's haughty attitude and the way he treated her lazy teammate so disrespectful just rubs her wrong. "Just a minute! You can't do that!" she protected as she stood up.

The lazy ninja just rolled his eyes. "It's fine." He stopped his teammate before there's any possible argument. "Take it. I don't mind sleeping outside." He said, with a lazily shrug. Tsuyu huffed and turned his nose up once again. Sakura twitched with annoyed by the client's attitude once again.

Choji steps up to his best friend. "We can share." He offered, kindly.

"Thanks, but it's alright." Shikamaru half-lazily smile at his rotund best friend and yawned softly.

Sakura watched the friendship bond between her two teammates as she started to feel slightly envious, longing, and sad. She is missing her friendship with Ino, little by little every time she witnesses the friendship between Shikamaru and Choji. _'But, she is my rival! I shouldn't be missing her at all!' _she mused, strongly but then slumped her shoulders a little. _'….but I do sometimes miss her being my friend.' _She unwillingly admitted it to herself. Sakura shook her head, turned around to her tent, and climbed inside the hole and prepare the sleepover bag while she can hear voices outside.

_"Okay, now that Akanishi-san has a tent to rest. In the early morning, we will eat light breakfast and continue traveling. Understand?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Troublesome."_

Sakura turned around and sat on her sleepover bag. Her lime-green eyes could see the figures of shadows that easily disguise of her teammates and her sensei. Soon, Asuma, Choji, and Tsuyu went in the tent except Shikamaru lay on the ground, outside in the chilling cold air as dark came in the sky.

The pink-haired kunoichi shifted her position and lay comfortably on her sleeping bag. However, whenever she tried to close her eyes, she couldn't bring herself to sleep and thought about the Uchiha then leads to the survival test. She feels guilty and awful. _'All I ever did faint, got trapped by amateur mistake, focus on Sasuke-kun without been thinking… I pushed my teammates away because I thought they tried to stop me from getting to Sasuke-kun. But I was wrong, they were trying to help me and… I didn't even think about them. I didn't even try to think it as a team in the beginning… I…' _her lime-green eyes teary. _'…I feel so selfish. What does a teammate really mean? Maybe… maybe I shouldn't be part of Team Ten…' _she mused, as she sighed heavily.

Sakura just became an official Genin for a week. And now, she is starting to doubt herself, uncertainty about her Kunoichi career of life. She shifted onto her back, staring at the ceiling of her tent while contemplative with skepticism. _'Am I fit to be a Konoha shinobi?' _she recalled that she only did basic exercise, D-Rank missions, and small team bonding with Asuma. Although, it's only been a week but… she didn't feel any changes, nor any improve.

The only change was her appearance which she slowly grew to like it. Plus, it was easier to do missions in this garb. Sakura sighed once again as she pushed herself up. She couldn't relax her mind at all. _'Maybe watching the stars will make me feel better?' _the pink-haired ninja climbed out of her tent quietly.

Her lime-green eyes examined her surroundings. Everyone is sleeping in their tent, expect Shikamaru who is sleeping on his side, laying content and comfortable enough. She carefully walks to the tree that's not too far from the group. Sakura sat by the tree, pulled her legs up to her chest with her arms folded on top, and lean her head back against the tree trunk as her eyes scan the beautiful stars dancing in the night sky.

The soft cold breeze gently plays with strays of her pink hair while her lime-green eyes slightly darken sadly. _'What can I do as a Konoha kunoichi? Choji is strong, even if we have to use the taboo word, he is very determined. Shikamaru is smart, extremely smart. His Shadow Jutsu is very useful and powerful. Asuma-sensei is a Jounin! So, really, what can I do? I'm practically useless in this team…' _her shoulder lowered, feeling purposeless. _'Useless…' _she mused, hurt.

Without knowing, Shikamaru has been awake this entire time and have been spying on his teammate's expression quietly with half-way open blank eyes.

.

* * *

.

**Two Days Later…**

It's been a couple of days since the traveling and Team Ten is getting more and more fed up with their spoiled, disrespectful, impudent, arrogant brat client. Tsuyu had complained all day of how exhausted he was when he only walked for twenty minutes, how he whined about his feet being swollen and in pain, and how they are traveling so slow.

Asuma decided to pleased their client by doing piggy-back ride for a while, much to Tsuyu's satisfaction. While Team Ten mentally sighed with relief because they are afraid, they might fail their first mission if they abandon the brat.

Currently, they are walking down the path in comfortable silence with Asuma in the front with the client on his back. Choji and Shikamaru are walking side by side in the middle and while Sakura is at the back. The pink-haired girl clenched on her backpack straps while sighed mutely as her lime-green eyes scanned their surrounding out of habit.

From the corner of Shikamaru's eyes, he easily could see Sakura's body language that she is still upset in the last two nights ago. The lazy ninja frowned to himself. He doesn't know what's going on with the pink-haired girl's mind, but he knew that it is distracting her from the mission which wouldn't do. Plus, his mother will scold him if she finds out that a lady who is upset and no one helps her, then his mother will surely beat the shit out of him. All because he noticed _and _is not doing anything about it.

Shikamaru mentally groaned. _'What a drag.' _He slowed his walking to catch his pink-haired teammate's pace. "What's wrong, woman?" he asked, lazily.

The pink-haired kunoichi blinked in surprise as she turned her head to Shikamaru. She blinked again but used a polite smile at him. "Nothing. Just a bit peeved by our client is all." She explained then turned her attention ahead of her.

Shikamaru raised his eyes skeptic. He shook his head softly then bumped her shoulders with his gently. "Seriously. What's wrong, Cherry?" He asked, once again while he hands shove in his front pocket, waiting for the pink-haired girl's reply.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Sakura staring at the ground in silence. Not respond anytime soon which he sighed loudly. He doesn't want to deal with this but at the same time, she is his teammate. "Troublesome." He muttered then shifted his eyes around, in boredom. "We're teammates. Teammates listen to each other… so, I'm asking you what's wrong." Then he glanced at her. "I'll listen." He said, genuine. As much as he doesn't want to talk and prefer comfortable silence and content with just being lazy. However, he happens to be a very excellent listener, although not many people knew that except his family and his best friend.

"What's…" Shikamaru tilted his head, watching Sakura's expression changed her eyebrows furrowed and some of her hair covered half of her face. "…what are teammates?" she mumbled, confused and lost.

Shikamaru blinked at her as his attention is completely on her. "Huh?" he didn't get her to respond since she mumbled very low. He shifted closer to her. "You say something?"

The pink-haired girl tightens her grips around her backpack straps. "I don't really understand the meaning of teammates." She speaks up a little louder enough for a lazy ninja to hear. Shikamaru blinked curiously but patience quietly for Sakura to continue. "…at the survival test, if you and Choji haven't found me… and convinced me… I would surely, no doubt that I make all of us fail the test." She blushed, feeling slightly humiliated, ashamed, and guilty. "All I ever think about Sasuke-kun. Not the test, not Asuma-sensei, you and Choji, nor the team. I was… really selfish." She whispered the last word, regretted.

The lazy ninja hummed as he glanced head of him, he could see Asuma walking confidently with their client on the back and Choji walking behind their sensei, relax but with his guard up. "That's true." Shikamaru answered. "You were selfish." He admitted that their pink-haired teammate was selfish, and she could've made them fail at the chance to become a real Genin.

Sakura flinched by Shikamaru's blunt with hurt, yet resigned understanding.

"But you didn't act selfishly when we work together with troublesome D-Rank missions." Shikamaru glanced up at the nice cloudless blue sky. He was disappointed there are no clouds available today.

The pink-haired girl tilted her head up at her teammate with confused, curious, and hesitant. "Wh-what?"

The lazy ninja hummed as his sharp brown eyes stay in the sky "You stay." He simply answered with a puzzling tone.

Sakura blinked and furrowed her eyebrows with confused. _'I…stay?' _she mused, to herself perplexed by his answer. She has been too busy thinking while she and Shikamaru are walking together in silence. _'…what does that mean? Stay? I don't get it…' _

.

* * *

.

**Few Days Later…**

Team Ten has been traveling for almost two weeks as they were amazed that they haven't abandoned their arrogant client. _Yet_. And since they have been traveling nonstop, Asuma had told one of his students to check the distance from the tree which Shikamaru obeyed. Sakura was awed and amazed when she saw Shikamaru's skill of climbing tree method by using Chakra with his feet.

The pink-haired girl wanted to learn it; however, she was embarrassed to ask her sensei because she discovered that her teammates already knew how to do it. _'That's because they both are from Clan. It's not uncommon for clan children that knew these skills. However, I haven't learned to do that trick… since I'm from the civilian background.' _She mused, anxious and determined. True that she doesn't have any fancy technique nor any skills, but she believes that she can do it.

When the nightfall begins, and everyone is at their tent. Sakura carefully sneaked outside of the group, in the distance so she doesn't disturb their rest. Her lime-green eyes observed the large tree in front of her as she attempted to figure out how the climbing tree method works with Chakra.

"What are you doing, woman?" Sakura jumped in startled as she turned around while placed her hand on her fast pounding beating heart. Her lime-green eyes lit up when she saw her lazy teammate who is slouching in few feet away, hands in his pocket with boredom on his face.

Sakura exhaled in relaxes from tense and anxious edgy. "You nearly give me a heart attack!" she scolded Shikamaru with irritated and nervous.

The lazy ninja half-smirked at her. "That would be a pain in the ass to deal with." Sakura tutted as she glared at Shikamaru.

"Ha, ha, ha." Sakura crossed her arms with suspicious and annoyed. "What do you want?"

Shikamaru walked to one of the trees, leaned against it and stared at Sakura with a curious glint in his sharp brown eyes. "Troublesome woman. You didn't answer my question first."

Sakura frowned deeply. She recalled that he asked what she was doing as she uncrossed her arms, nervously and embarrassed. "Well… I uhh…" she thought about lying but after she carefully examined her lazy teammate's face. Somehow, she knew that it's a terrible idea to lie to Nara, since her instinctive alert her not to lie. "…I want to learn…" Sakura mumbled but loud enough as she awkwardly looked away. "…to climb tree."

The lazy ninja raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?" he pushed himself from the tree and walked to her. "I'll teach you." He calmly stated.

Sakura was taken aback. "R-really?" she asked, unexpected and pleasantly surprised that he offered to teach her.

"Why not?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders lazily. "We're teammates. Teammates help each other even though it's a drag."

Sakura stared at him in shock but then slowly a grateful smile appeared on her face. "Thank you… Pineapple." Shikamaru deadpanned at the nickname that's coming out of Sakura's mouth. The pink-haired girl just giggled at his reaction.

"Alright… what do you know about tree climbing?" Shikamaru asked his pink-haired teammate with curious.

Sakura hummed with contemplative. "Well, I'm aware that climbing a tree involves charka by using our feet."

"Basically, you are on the right track." Shikamaru nods his head and Sakura beamed at him. "This method is used to gain more skills with chakra control. It is focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall." Shikamaru explained, calmly.

Sakura slowly nodded her head understanding. "So, it's like magnetics."

"Yes, it's similar to magnetics." Shikamaru jerked his chin at the tree behind Sakura. "Take out your kunai." Sakura raises her eyebrow with confused, but she took out her kunai from her holster. "You will climb a tree, mark it where you stop and continue once you approve." Shikamaru briefly explained.

The pink-haired girl understood the logic use of the kunai. She turned around and walked to the tree and stood a few feet away. Sakura closed her eyes, pressed her fingers together and relaxes her body. Meanwhile, Shikamaru carefully observed her and noted the soft blue chakra flow out of her feet.

When Sakura opened her eyes, dart toward the tree and climb up with just her feet. The lazy ninja watched her with impressed and interested. _'Huh… impressive. She got her chakra in control without any mistakes.' _He assumed that maybe Sakura might have excellent chakra control. His sharp brown eyes watched Sakura stop at the high branch, she stabbed her kunai in the trunk and sat down on the branch with an excited face.

"This is easy!" Sakura giggled happily that she did it on her first try.

Shikamaru smirked lazily. _'Not bad. Normally, Genin would take a few or less than half trunk to climb. Most just fall before they marked it. Instead, she climbed up the first time that no normal Genin could do. Not uncommon but not too common either.' _He tilted his head with an indifferent face. "That's nothing. I bet a toddler can do it better than you." He half-shrug, uncaring.

Sakura twitched, irked by her teammate's lack of impress with her skill. "You are a jerk, Pineapple!" she sticks her tongue out childishly. "I can do much better than _**you **_can." She crossed her arms, pouted angrily.

The lazy ninja raises his eyebrows at her with an obvious skeptic. "I doubt it." He mentally smirked at her pissed off face. He believes it's a true pain in the ass to push someone's button and become a target but with this, he doesn't mind a bit. Since Sakura is a rather entertaining target for his amusement.

The pink-haired girl growled with annoyance as she grabbed her kunai and jerked it out. "Just you watch, Pineapple!" she jabs her kunai in the air at Shikamaru who is standing on the ground, lazily with boredom on his face. "I'll beat you at tree climbing method when I reach the top of this tree!" she declares with determined.

"Well…" Shikamaru yawned loudly, uninterested. "Good look with that." He turned around and walked away.

Sakura twitched with exasperated. "I'm serious!" she watched Shikamaru waved his hand without even stopping nor looking at her. "I will beat you by sunrise!" she promised.

Shikamaru chuckled with amused quietly as he disappeared through the woods out of Sakura's sights. _'Let's see how you do then, woman.' _

.

.

.

**Sunrise…**

Asuma finished rolled his sleeping bag and tied it around it. After that, he glanced around with a confused and concerned frowned on his face. "Where is Sakura?" he asked after he checked her empty tent. While Choji is picking up the plant that he identifies as edible food nearby and Tsuyu who is fixing his hair into a high ponytail. Shikamaru swung his backpack on his back.

"I don't know." Choji answered, before he glanced at his sensei with worried and confused.

Shikamaru adjusted his backpack while glanced at the woods where he has been waiting for Sakura to return. "Troublesome woman…" he muttered; tired and slightly worried. He has been waiting all night for her, but she never came back from her training. _'Don't tell me she is still practicing the tree climbing method?' _he mused, curious and interested. He glanced at Asuma. "I'll get her." He volunteers and walked through the woods.

Asuma just blinked, watching his lazy student vanished through the woods. "Why do I feel like he knows something?" he mused out loud.

Choji smiles softly wit knowing eyes. "That's because Shikamaru knows everything." He explained to his sensei then scanned any more edible plants that will be useful for meals during traveling.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru arrived at the area where he recalled that his pink-haired teammate practice last night. He scanned his surroundings, searching for a certain Cherry with a confused frown on his face. "Troublesome woman…" he muttered as he attempted to find her chakra.

Suddenly, a kunai stabbed on the ground near his foot. Shikamaru jerked his head up, narrowed his sharp brown eyes and spotted a pink-haired girl. He blinked in shock and his eyes grew wide. _'Sakura?' _He found her at the highest top of a tree.

"I told you I'll beat you by sunrise, Pineapple!" Sakura shouted, smugly and laughed happily.

Shikamaru slowly shook his head yet a smirked placed on his face. "Troublesome woman… staying out all night just so you can beat me?" _'Unbelievable.' _He didn't expect that from her. "Come on, Cherry! Its time to leave!" he shouted. "Remember, we have a troublesome mission to return to."

The lazy ninja watched Sakura jumped down the branch to branch until her feet hit the ground, smoothly. Shikamaru carefully examined his pink-haired teammate. She is completely covered in sweat, scratches, and dirt. He frowned with confused and concerned. _'Did he fall during her practice?' _

Sakura saw his expression when he studied her messy appearance. Sakura chuckled sheepishly. "Don't mind this. I got tired nearly all night, so I fell a few times. But… it surprised me, and it did help me awake after I fell." She explained, nonchalant.

"Did you sleep?" the lazy ninja asked with confused.

Sakura shook her head. "No. At first, I was going to stop and come back to my tent." She admitted that she did think about it during her training. "But… I really, really want to get top of that tree." Slowly her lime-green eyes flow, almost like fire. "When I thought about it… it makes me… somewhat motivate that I just _had _to do it. I want to prove it." Then a big grinned appeared on her face as she turned to him, with sunrise shines behind her head, making her pink hair shines. "…and prove, I did." She said, with pleased.

Shikamaru stared at her then shoved his hands into his pockets. _'She wears emotions on her sleeves.' _He noted it, he knew that ninjas shouldn't wear open emotions, it's a weakness but… he likes it. It's rather refreshing and nice. _'Although, she still a troublesome teammate.' _He mused, with a small smile.

.

* * *

.

**Land of Seasonal**

**Two weeks Later…**

Team Ten has finally arrived at the location. Just one more week and they'll be free from their awful client. When Team Ten survey the beautiful land. It's a rather semi-large village, but the same is very fitting. There are many modern humble cottages home building everywhere, some are a different shade of black, white, brown, yellow, and grey. Some are close and some are far. The trees such as cherry blossom, maple trees, weeping willows, maidenhair trees, cacao trees, and such are covered with snow while men are plucking fruits and nuts from it. Fresh green grasses are cover with colorful shades of red, brown, and yellow autumn leaves which children are playing around with laughter in the air. Warm steam coming from the waterfall in the distance near the woods, with few women washing clothes with clothing lines and basket. There are many villagers who enjoyed their times with smiles and laughter.

"So beautiful…" Sakura mused out loud with amazed as her lime-green eyes wide as she carefully scanned her surroundings. Her teammates agreed with her as they, too filled with awe and wondered by the land's beauty.

Asuma smiles softly. He has been traveled through this land a few times and it never fails how beautiful and peaceful it looked.

Team Ten walked behind their client who walked fast toward his home. The house looks magnificent. It has been built with spruce wood and has oak wooden decorations that resemble leaves, trees, sun, moon, flowers, and fire. Tall, large windows seem to provide light and have been made in a mostly symmetric way. The roof is high and square-shaped and is covered with rounded roof titles. A small chimney pokes out of the center of the roof. This beautiful house itself is surrounded by a tranquil garden, with various flowers, along pond including a small waterfall and various rock formations.

When the door slide opened wide, a young woman with brown hair that tied up in a cute messy bun style, dark forest-green eyes, tan skin, and she wears a beautiful shade of rose-red kimono with white obi. "Welcome home, Tsuyu-sama." She bowed, respectfully.

Tsuyu stopped in front of the young woman with softening ocean-blue eyes. "I'm home. Is Granny available?"

The young woman nodded her head. "Yes, Tsuyu-sama. Lady Rie is in the garden, you can visit her." She explained to her Lord's son.

Tsuyu smiles widely much to Team Ten shocked. "Great!" he ran inside the building with excitement. "Granny!" he announced his presence loudly.

Asuma leaned to his students with whispers. "If only he acts like that with us during traveling, it would be a less troublesome mission for us." His students agreed with him. When they got closer to the entrance. The young woman smiles politely at them.

"Hello, I'm Matsushima, Ayako." Ayako bows respectfully to Team Ten. "I'm one of the caretakers of Akanishi household. Please come in." she steps aside and waits for the Team Ten walked inside of the beautiful house.

When they walked through, slipped off their footwear and observed the inside of the house with amaze. Asuma tilted his head at Ayako with a grinned on his face. "I'm Asuma. These are my students." He waves his hand over his students, purposely left out his surname. "Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji. Our mission was to bring Lord's son home and stay for a week."

Ayako nodded her head with understanding. "Understood. End of this week, Lord Daichi-sama will arrive here. He will watch over Tsuyu-sama, his nephew until Lord Akanishi returns." She informed Team Ten. Then she turned around. "Please, follow me. I will take you to your guest room."

Team Ten followed Ayako to the guest room and luckily, the caretaker was nice enough that one guest room will be for male and other guest rooms, slightly small will be for Sakura. After a quick tour, Ayako bowed to them politely. "Now I have to leave to prepare for dinner. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." She smiles warmly at them then left for her duty.

Sakura watched Ayako walked down the hall and turned in the corner, vanished from her sights. Then her lime-green eyes shifted to the next-door room where her teammates and sensei will be resting. She sweatdropped when she noticed that a door was shut already. _'They probably want to rest in there.' _She shook her head as she can imagine her sensei smoking, while Shikamaru napping and Choji eating. Sakura slumped her shoulders with a small fondly smile. Sometimes, her team is impossible.

The pink-haired girl glanced around as she decided to take a small walk in the house. Once she walked down the hallway quietly under her cat feet. _'This house is truly beautiful. I can't believe such beauty exists like this in this world.' _She mused, admiration.

For the past fifteen minutes, Sakura walked pass the double sliding doors.

_"Hold it there." _The pink-haired ninja halted in surprise when she heard a soft, yet wise voice called out. She turned her head to the doors with wariness. _"Come in, child." _Her eyebrows raised in puzzling. Her lime-green eyes dart at the handles with thoughtful. Then she slid to the double doors, reached the handles and paused. She wasn't sure if she is allowed to do this.

_"Don't be nervous, child. Come in." _Sakura bit her lips, quietly open the door and walked in. She slid the door shut behind her silently of a dark room. Before Sakura could open her mouth, a light ignites suddenly and shifted to the candle. Brighten up the room which Sakura blinked twice.

Front of her, is an elder woman with ash-grey neatly bun hair on top, twinkly ocean-blue eyes, wrinkle pale skin, and wears a lovely shade of royal-blue kimono. "Please, sit down." She waved at the dark red cushion on the ground, across from the elder woman.

Sakura obeyed the woman as she sat on her legs. "Hello, dear. My name is Akanishi, Rie. The Old of Visions." Rie said with a gentle smile.

"The Old of Visions?" Sakura asked, quietly with curiosity.

Rie nodded her head. "Yes. In Akanishi generations, only women with Akanishi blood have the power of visions." She paused, as she folded her hands on her lap while the flame dances on the candle on top of the coffee table. "Akanishi men only possess of leadership Land of Seasonal." Sakura sweatdropped as she felt terrible for the poor villagers who will someday be in arrogant and disrespectful Tsuyu's hands.

Suddenly the elder woman narrowed her eyes at pink-haired ninja with knowingly suspicious. "You did not think bad thoughts of my grandson just now, did you?" she warned Sakura.

"N-no." Sakura shook her head as she denied.

Rie hummed with a skeptic. Then she reached her hands out, across the coffee table to Sakura's direction. "Give me your palms, child." Sakura opened her palms to the elder, willingly with curious. When Rie gently grabbed two palms, rubs them gently as her eyes closed. "Hmm… your future is a bit of blurry, but I can see you will have a bright future ahead." She smiles warmly.

Sakura perked up with interest as the elder continued. "You will have a wonderful young man in your life. It's very unexpected and life-changing but it makes you feel overjoy and bless." The pink-haired girl smiles widely with hope.

"Can… is it possible if I tell you who, can you see my future with him?" she asked, shyly with pink blushes appeared on her cheeks.

Rie chuckled softly. "Of course, dear. What is his name?"

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura blushed. "Uchiha, Sasuke." She squealed out his name happily.

The elder woman chuckled once again, amused by the pink-haired girl's ecstatic attitude to her crush's name.

"Alright. Uchiha, Sasuke…" Rie rubbed Sakura's palms. "That boy… I can see that he's very… an interesting individual character." Her relaxes face shifted to worries. "But his future… you have no future with him." Sakura pouted with disappointment and annoyed. She doesn't want to believe that. The elder's eyebrows furrowed deeply with concern. "His future… is nothing but filled with darkness and horror." Sakura frown with confused while the elder's expression changed to fear. "That boy…"

Rie snapped her eyes open in fright as she gasped. The elder clenched onto Sakura's palms and pulled her across the coffee table toward her. "My child! Never!" she warned Sakura with fearful eyes. Sakura's eyes widen in stunned. "Never go near him! That boy is dangerous! He will destroy you and your beloved home!" the pink-haired girl is starting to feel uncomfortable and scare. She attempted to pull her hands back but the elder held onto it strongly firm. "Listen to me Haruno, Sakura." Sakura paused in gapped at the elder, she never told Rie her full name. "Uchiha, Sasuke is a very dangerous person. If you go near him, not only your life will be miserable, your home will be annihilated, but your precious person will die." Rie strongly warned the pink-haired ninja.

Sakura finally released her hands from Rie's grip, stood on her feet and ran off, out of the creepy elder's room as the fire extinguishes from the candle, leaving the room now darkness.

Rie stared at the empty cushion where the pink-haired girl sat. "Never go near that boy…" she whispered then immediately covered her mouth and cough harshly. After a few seconds later, she lowered her hand and stared at the blood. "I used too much of my visions…" she sighed heavily with exhausted ocean-blue eyes.

.

.

.

**Outside of Akanishi's Household**

Sakura sat one of the benches near the pond, she could see koi fishes inside, swimmingly gracefully. She could fee the warm sunlight from the sunset. Her lime-green eyes glanced up at the beautiful mixed color sky. _'That old lady is crazy… but…' _she frowned deeply, confuse and anxious. _'…what is she is serious about Sasuke-kun? She knew my full name. And she did say that she is an Old of Visions…' _she mused, thinking.

"What are you doing out here, woman?" Sakura snapped out of it as she tilted her head to her left, saw her lazy teammate walked toward him with confused boredom on his face.

"I just want to… be out here for a while." Sakura answered, a half-truth. Shikamaru slouches his shoulders uninterested.

"Well, the food's ready." He mumbled loud enough for Sakura's ears.

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "I'm okay. I'm not hungry." She turned her head up as her lime-green eyes return to the sky. _'Actually, more like I lost my appetite because of that old batty's visions about Sasuke-kun's future.' _She mused, worried and tense. What does Rie really mean that Sasuke will kill her precious person? Just who is this precious person to Sakura?

Shikamaru mentally sighed when he saw nervous and worried in Sakura's eyes. He tipped his head back with a groaned then dragged his feet around the bench and sat next to Sakura. "What is it?" he asked her, seriously, this troublesome woman seems to have one problem piling up every time he went to find her. He despises to leave it unsolved puzzles, it bothers him.

"Sorry, I rather not talk about it." Sakura put on a fake smile at her lazy teammate.

The lazy ninja frowned; his sharp brown eyes shifted up at the skies as he couldn't push her if she is not comfortable to talk about it. His mother will beat his ass if he forces her to talk. He sighed softly, he scoots at the end of the bench, lay down sideway and landed his head onto his pink-haired teammate's lap.

Sakura let out surprised yelped when she felt a heavy head on her thighs. Her lime-green eyes dart down and saw Shikamaru resting on her with his eyes closed. She suddenly felt awkward in this situation. "Troublesome woman…" she blinked down. "…whatever that bothers you right now… don't let it get to you." He yawned and immediately fallen into a nap.

The pink-haired kunoichi sweatdropped with amazes yet fondly exasperated. _'It's truly a skill for someone like him to be able to sleep right away.' _She mused then her eyes soften as her tense muscles relax when she carefully studied her teammate's sleeping face. Then her lime-green eyes shifted back to the sky, watching the mixed colors fade into black with stars. _'I guess he's right. I don't need to worry about it. I don't know much about Sasuke-kun, I don't have anyone precious to me, and Konohagakure is at peace so…' _a soft smile with relief appeared on her face. _'I worried too much. I should just need to focus on the present time.' _She thought, satisfied and content in a peaceful and quiet atmosphere.

Suddenly, a worried shouted that disturbed Sakura who stood on her feet as Shikamaru fell off onto the ground with a loud thud. The pink-haired ninja jerked around in shock. "Oh! Are you alright?!" Sakura asked in concerned and sheepishly guilty.

Shikamaru groaned as he rubbed his painful head. His sharp brown eyes glared sulkily at Sakura who smiles with embarrassment. "Sorry, I was startled when I heard someone shouted." She explained while idly scratch her cheek nervously.

The lazy ninja shook his head and stood on his feet with Sakura's help. "Troublesome." He mumbled, slightly irritated as his nape was rudely interrupted. He followed his pink-haired teammate who searches for the noise until they spotted Ayako who is searching through the garden with worried.

"Ayako-san?" Sakura speaks up with curiosity, wondering why the caretaker is outside at this time of night.

Ayako turned her attention to them with a polite smile except her forest-green eyes are filled with worried. "Hello, I hope it's not too much trouble if I ask. Have you seen a black cat with golden eyes, and a small white spot on his forehead?" she asked, hopeful.

Sakura and Shikamaru glanced at each other and shook their heads unison. Ayako slumped her shoulders in disappointment, resigned, and upset. "I see."

"Is it yours?" Sakura asked with curious.

The caretaker woman shook her head. "Oh no. Kuro belongs to Lord Akanishi. I've been searching for Kuro for a while. Then I realized the window was open inside the Lord's room. I assumed that Kuro sneaked out." She frowned deeply with concern. "If Kuro doesn't come back, Lord Akanishi will not be very happy when he returns." She flaps her wrists worrying and sighed softly.

Sakura hummed with acknowledged. She glanced at Shikamaru's annoyed face then shifted her eyes back to the worried caretaker. "Well, we can search for Kuro." She volunteered and Shikamaru jerked his face to her with disbelieved glared.

Ayako perked up with hopeful. "You will?" Sakura nodded her head while she ignored Shikamaru's heated glares. "Thank you." Ayako bowed with gratitude and relief. "I'll go prepare Kuro's meal and bed in Lord's room. With window shut this time." She promised then quickly lightly jogged to Akanishi house.

Silence bestows on two ninjas until the lazy shinobi twitched with irked. "My nap got interrupted because of the damn pain in the ass missing cat?" he grumbled in disbelief.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come on, lazy Pineapple." She pats Shikamaru's shoulder with an upbeat smile. "Let's find Kuro." She said in merrily and start walking in a random direction. Shikamaru made a sour face as he dragged his feet, following his pink-haired teammate.

.

.

.

It's been nearly an hour since they both have been searching for a missing cat with no success. Shikamaru halted as he sighed heavily. "Let's just give up and go back." He whined; he doesn't want to stay out all night to search for the Lord's cat. It's almost practically impossible to find a black cat in the dark night.

Sakura pouted as she stopped. She turned around with understanding and hesitated. Sakura can understand why her teammate wants to give up since they've been searching for an hour and there's no sign of a missing cat, not even a hint. "I guess… we have to." Sakura bit her lip then she got an idea. "We can search for more tomorrow morning. It's easier." She suggested as she started to walk back to the client's house with Shikamaru who is a few steps ahead of her.

"Troublesome."

"Everything's troublesome for you, Pineapple."

"Because it is, Cherry."

The pink-haired kunoichi rolled her fondly irritated eyes at her lazy-ass teammate who grumbling to himself. When one of her foot step on the twig which it snapped dramatically. Shikamaru jerked his head to her direction in shock. He quickly darts to her to reach his hand, but Sakura fell into a trap. Shikamaru curse under his breath when he misses catch her hand when he arrived at the dark hole's edge. "Woman!" he called out with worried.

_"I'm okay!" _an echo shouted back.

Shikamaru sighed in relief when he hears no obvious pain nor anything trouble to Sakura as she replied. "How deep are you in there?" he asked with wondering as he narrowed his eyes down at the dark hole. Attempt to spot anything of his pink-haired teammate.

_"I think… about fifteen feet deep!" _

The lazy ninja hummed. "That's not too bad, you can climb up with a climbing method." He said as he bends down with his elbows rest against his thighs, waiting for Sakura to climb.

_"Umm… I-I can't!" _

He raises his eyebrow. "Why?"

_"My ankle… it's sprained!"_

Shikamaru sighed loudly as he dropped his head. "You are one troublesome woman." He complained.

_"Just help me out!" _he can obviously hear her annoyed tone. Shikamaru stood on his feet and jumped down to rescue his pink-haired teammate.

When he landed on his feet gracefully in the dark hole. He blindly reached to Sakura. "Climb on." The lazy ninja helped Sakura onto his back in piggy-back style. "You're heavy than you look." He blurted and Sakura bonked his head with his fist.

"That's not nice to say to a girl." Sakura grumbled with this situation.

Then Shikamaru used his charkas to climb up the dirt wall with his feet and soon, after barely less than five minutes, they are out of the hole. And then, the lazy ninja continued walking to the Akanishi house calmly with his arms under Sakura's legs as her arms wrapped around his neck, loose.

Sakura leans her chin on his left shoulder with an embarrassed flush on her face. "Thanks…" she mumbled softly.

Shikamaru hummed as he glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. "That's what teammates are for, Cherry."

Sakura's lime-green eyes soften. _'Teammates… he still trying to remind that teammates are important and there for each other… but I still don't get what he means by 'stay' earlier last week…' _she mused, contemplative.

When they both return to their temporary shelter. They were greeted by Ayako who is waiting outside of the door. She beams happily with relief and excited in her forest-green eyes. "Guess what!? Kuro came back an hour ago!" she informed them cheerfully.

Shikamaru twitched with slightly irritated while Sakura forced to fake polite smile on her face. "That's… wonderful to hear, Ayako-san." She said, weakly.

So, they have been searching for nothing and in turn, Sakura got a sprained ankle.

Well, that's _wonderful_.

.

* * *

.

**One Week Later…**

Akanishi, Rie has passed away from her illness and Daichi arrived just in time to see his mother before Rie died in her bed. Daichi expressed his gratitude to Konoha shinobi with a respectful bow while Tsuyu bows sadly and looked away, without looking anyone's eyes. He is still upset over his grandmother's death. Ayako waved at the Team Ten, bid them farewell with a polite smile with sad eyes.

When Team Ten left the Land of Seasonal down on the trail road. After they are miles away from the village, Asuma glanced down at his students happily with pride in his eyes. "Our mission is succeeded!"

Choji smiles widely as he is munching on his snacks as he is walking beside Asuma. Behind them, Shikamaru is supporting Sakura who is leaping. The pink-haired girl smiles widely when she heard her sensei's joyful tone. "Yes, even though my ankle got sprained. I'm glad we finished this mission." She said, relief.

Shikamaru hummed. "This mission is a pain in the ass." He blurted, uncaring yet slightly irked in his sharp brown eyes.

Sakura grimaced awkwardly as she sweatdropped. Shikamaru has been grumpy for an entire week because Tsuyu has been a target on the lazy ninja, giving him so many problems. It's obvious to say that Tsuyu dislikes Shikamaru. And as for Shikamaru, well, the feeling is mutual.

The Jounin stopped in the small area. "Let's take a break." He announced to his students as he set his backpack on the ground. Shikamaru helps Sakura lead to the large stump and Sakura sat on top of it. Choji sat on the ground next to Sakura. "Shikamaru, let's go find some water to fill up." Asuma ordered while taking the empty flasks.

The lazy ninja nods his head, he took his and Sakura's flask which Sakura smiles with grateful. They both walked out of the area into the woods to search for the water. Choji glanced up at Sakura with thoughtful. "Shikamaru cares about you."

Sakura startled by this as she didn't expect to hear that from rotund ninja. "Excuse me?"

Choji smiles softly. "I never see Shikamaru willingly to help you, Sakura. It always pains and drag for him, but with you… I never have seen Shikamaru's caring side before. Not like that." Choji explained then grabbed a few of his chips. "He never really shows his sides often nor in public. But he seems to trust you enough to show you his personality." He threw his snack in his mouth and chews.

Slowly, pink blushes appeared on Sakura's cheeks as she never thinks that she has any effect toward a lazy-ass ninja but then his whispers appeared through her head. _**"That's what teammates are for, Cherry." **_

Sakura smiles gently. "I guess… teammates are supposed to trust each other." Choji nodded his head, agreed with a calm smile.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile…**

Asuma and Shikamaru found the spring lake as they filled water into flasks quietly. Then, once they are done with their task, they start walking back to the area through the woods. "So…" the Jounin glanced at his lazy student. "I've noticed that you and Sakura are getting close." He grinned widely with interest.

Shikamaru snorted as he glances away, unamused. "She has a sprained ankle. She needs help." He mumbled.

Asuma chuckled as he caught Shikamaru's small pink painted on his cheeks. _'How intriguing.' _"I see." He responds, decided to let it drop and watch it from now on.

When they arrived back at the area, they froze in shocked when they saw torn backpacks, items are spread across the ground and even some of the objects are stolen. Sakura and Choji are missing. Shikamaru dart in as he glanced around in worried in hope to spot his best friend and pink-haired ninja. He gritted his teeth when his sharp brown eyes found an unfinished bag of chips on the dirt ground. "They got ambushed!"

Asuma carefully examined his surroundings with serious grim on his face. "I might know where the bandits are." He sharply turned around, ran off and Shikamaru immediately followed his sensei. "There have been rumors about bandits around this area that kidnapped people and stolen items." The Jounin continued.

The lazy ninja shot his disbelieved glanced at Asuma. "Then why did we stopped for a rest in that area where it possibly for bandits kidnapped people?!" he snapped.

Asuma frowned deeply with concerned and guilty. "Honestly, I didn't think they are still active. The rumors were only a few months old." He should've checked his surroundings, check to make sure the resting area is safe for his students, but instead he got a little too laidback. He swore not to make that kind of mistake again in the future, he despises to put his students in danger.

As they jumped up in the tree, run branches to branches quickly until they halted, hidden in the leaves that branches provide. Below them, there's a group of bandits and two ninjas who are tied up in the back. Shikamaru took out his kunai quickly and quietly. "What's the plan?"

"We attack them." Asuma said with a bitter sharp grinned. He does not like to see his students tied up, like some kind of lambs that is ready to throw a cage of lions.

Shikamaru nearly falls anime style and sweatdropped at his sensei's bold plan of action. Asuma leaned down to his lazy student. "I'll distract them, you go released your teammates." Shikamaru nods his head with understanding.

He waited for his cue as he watched Asuma jumped over the other tree and make noises that attracted the bandits' men. They immediately followed the noises with their weapons in their hands. One they are out of sights, Shikamaru jumped down and runs to his teammates who smiles at him with relief.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Sakura whispered happily while Choji nodded his head with a wide smile. Shikamaru bends down as he has his kunai out then stared at them with curiosity.

"How in the world did you two troublesome got kidnapped?" he wondered and much to his surprise when Sakura changed her emotion to angry glared at Choji who looked sheepishly guilty. "Because of this idiot… we got kidnapped."

.

.

.

**[Flashback]**

_Sakura hummed to herself while digging through her bag. Searching for her foods until she paused with a confused frowned. "That's weird… I could've sworn that I packed a couple of riceballs in here?" from the corner of her lime-green eyes, Choji stiffed action made her suspicious. _

_The pink-haired ninja dropped her bag next to her on the ground as she turned her head to Choji. "Did you steal my lunch?" her eyes narrowed sharply dangerously when she noticed his sweating nervously. _

_"N-no." Choji shook his head quickly as he answered fast._

_Sakura huffed with doubtful. "Akimichi, Choji!" Choji flinched when he heard his pink-haired teammate's scolded tone. _

_"You can't take someone's lunch without permission!" Sakura frowned with disappointment as her hands placed on her hips. _

_Hehe, then should we take you both with your permission?"_

_Sakura and Choji jerked around in an unpleasant surprise when they saw a group of huge men that clearly bandits. Sakura's eyes widen then sharpen as she clicked her tongue harshly. 'Damn! I can't do anything since my ankle is sprained. But Choji!' she mused, her lime-green eyes lit when she turned to her rotund teammate. But sweatdropped with disbelieved at Choji who is shaking with fear while wolfing down his chips quickly. "Now it's not the time to eat, Choji!" Sakura whispered to him, worried and panicked. _

_One of the men grabbed Choji's scarf to pulled as the rotund ninja dropped his bag od chip with frightening. Sakura jerked forward as she grabbed her teammate's forearm. "Let him go!" she snapped at the man who dared pulled Choji. _

_However, the bandit group released their nasty guffawed while Sakura was distracted when one of the large men grabbed her shoulders back. Sakura yelped in shock but then attempt to struggle, fight her way out. Unfortunately, he was too strong. _

_Choji gulped nervously. "P-please don't hurt us!" _

_The large, biggest man who seems to be a leader grinned hungrily at them. "Then you both better promises to stay quiet and come with us, willingly?" _

_"YES!" Choji bobbled his head so fast._

_Sakura turned her head to her rotund teammate with disbelieved. "Choji!" she gapped at him. 'Great! Just great… we need Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru!' she mused, pleaded them to return as soon as possible. She and Choji obviously need to be rescued from these large men._

**[End of Flashback]**

.

.

.

Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Troublesome." He mumbled; he slashed the ropes around his teammates with his kunai. Choji stood on his feet quickly and Shikamaru helped Sakura onto hers. They all have their weapons out, prepare to defend themselves against the bandits.

Before the Genins knew, they are surrounded by large men and Asuma appeared by his students' side in the circle with a sharp playful grinned.

"Okay, time for action!" Asuma who is rather gleefully kicked the man who flew away in the distance. While the Genins started threw their kunais and shurikens.

Choji runs toward one of the men with his two kunais out, however, the man smirked evilly wide as he brings out his giant nailed bat. Choji froze at the sight of the weapon, he turned around calmly as he held up his palm. "Wrong target." He stated peacefully, then run off as far away as possible from the enemy with a giant bat who ran after rotund ninja.

Sakura facepalmed by rotund ninja. _'Seriously, why Choji?' _then her attention turned to her enemy who threw a bunch of needles which she dodged and blocked with her kunai. Shikamaru stays close to his pink-haired teammate since she is still injured, so he watched her back and protect her from any strays throwing weapons and enemies.

They have been fighting for a while until Shikamaru clicked his tongue, irritated. _'They are so troublesome! They just won't give up.' _His eyes twitched.

Then a giant man picked up the abandoned log, carried it above his head as he shouted in battle cried. He threw the log toward Genins, Shikamaru quickly grabbed Choji's scarf as Asuma wrapped his arms around his pink-haired student. They dodged the large log who hit against the ground, dirt smokes flew in the air. Asuma landed on the far left side as he gently put Sakura on the ground while Shikamaru is far right with Choji's scarf in hand as Choji is slightly dizzy.

"This is taking too damn long." Shikamaru grumbled as he glared at the man. He held up his signature sign. "Shadow Possession no Jutsu!" his shadow expands toward the large man and immediately latched onto the enemy's shadow. Trapped the enemy.

The lazy ninja smirked slightly victory. "Shadow Possession. Succeed."

Asuma chuckled gleefully as he darts toward the last leader of a bandit and punched his face before Shikamaru released his shadow. The large man rolled his eyes back as he stumbled back and fell into the lake. Water splashes everywhere as the sunset dancing downward to the Earth.

The Jounin nodded his head with satisfaction as he turned back to his students with a proud grinned. Shikamaru pushed his hands into his pockets with lazily smirked while Sakura beamed at her teammates, and Choji opened his new bag of a chip to celebrate.

"Alright, now it's time to go home." Asuma said and his students perked up with excitement and relief that they can go back to their familiar home.


	5. Learning New Skill!

**Yeah, I know. **

**Another new chapter already? *gasp***

**Hehe, thanks for favs, follows, and reviews. **

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. Yeap, I'm Deaf. *wink***

**I don't own Naruto. None. Except for OCs.**

**Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

**Location: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Konoha Hospital **

Team Ten has returned to their village and Sakura was excused by Asuma to head in the hospital to have her ankle check. The pink-haired ninja watched her team walking ahead, toward the Hokage tower with a mission report. Sakura turned around, limping down the road that leads to the hospital. She hummed softly to herself. _'It's been a month since we left and now… it feels so weird.' _She mused; it was some experiences for her. Never would she think that she was gone for the entire month, away from her home village. _'Is this how otou-san feel? Whenever he left for his business?'_

When she arrived at the front of the Konoha Hospital. The pink-haired ninja limping through the opened entrance doors, through the lobby to the front desk, where the nurse is sitting behind. "Excuse me?" the nurse paused her work, glanced up and smile professionally at her.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

Sakura smiles sheepishly. "I believe I may have sprained my ankle during my mission." She explained as she favors her other leg. Sakura doesn't want to make her ankle worse.

The nurse nodded her head understanding. She picked up the clipboard of form and a pen with it. "Please fill these out and come back here. We will make an appointment for you."

"Okay." Sakura grabbed the clipboard and the pen not unkindly, limping to one of the empty chairs that are pressed against the wall and sat down. _'Alright, now to fill this out…' _she quickly read the questions. _'Haruno, Sakura. Born in March twenty-eight. Female. Twelve years old. 148.5 cm height. 35.4 kg weight. Blood type is O. Born and raises in Konohagakure no Sato. Civilian child. Kunoichi. Ninja registration is zero-one-two-six-zero-one.' _She filled out a lot of N/A when there's allergies, disabilities, and curse.

Before the pink-haired girl knew, she finished the form with her signature and stood on her uninjured foot and limping back to the front desk. "I'm done." The nurse grabbed the form and placed it in front of her. She grabbed the folder and opened it.

It took a while, but when Sakura got her appointment that will start less than thirty minutes. She sat back down on the same chair, waiting for the doctor to arrive. Sakura heard the loud cough that caught her attention. Her lime-green eyes scanned around and spotted a young man who had short brown hair, dark-colored eyes, and dark markings under his eyes. There are lines under his eyes, and he seems to keep cough horribly. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit that complete with a Leafe hitai-ate as a bandanna, flak jacket, and regular shinobi sandals. A hit of slight compassion for the young man who looks very miserable and exhausted.

Sakura shifted her lime-green eyes, scanned a few ninjas and children in the waiting room area. When a doctor arrived, he called out her name and she stood up and limping to him. Sakura followed the doctor down the hallway into one of the empty rooms.

The pink-haired girl sat on the bed with her leg up as the doctor scrutinized her sprained ankle.

Turns out that, she needs to go easy on her ankle and use crutches for a couple of days. Much to her relief.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Team Saku-Shika-Cho**

**Arc I: Bloom, Deer, & Butterfly**

**Chapter Five**

**"Learning New Skill"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Location: Hokage Tower**

**Next Day**

Team Ten is standing in front of the Hokage in the mission room with few scrolls on the desk. The Third Hokage examined the D-Rank missions on the mission scroll with thoughtful. "Today your mission is to babysit the councilor's dog." He said as he glanced at the corner of the room where the door is.

One of the ninjas went fetch the client and return with the said client followed behind. A councilor woman who has dirty brown hair that reached to her shoulders with side bangs, soft brown eyes, pale flawless skin, and she wears a simple pink sundress with white sandals. She is holding a white chihuahua in her arms. "Hello, my name is Omura, Yumiko and this is my darling dog. His name is Poochie Boo-Boo." She makes kissing face to her dog while everyone in the room sweatdropped at the awkward display affection. Then Yumiko took out a folded paper from her purse to Sakura.

The pink-haired girl gently takes the paper as Yumiko explained. "This is the list that Poochie Boo-Boo must be properly taken care of right." She pecked her lovely dog, and gently placed her dog into unwillingly Shikamaru's arms. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." Yumiko smiles widely at the Team Ten with a wave and left the office.

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji stared down at the dog while Asuma chuckled awkwardly. "Alright then, let's head out, shall we?"

.

.

.

When they walked out of the Hokage Tower, Asuma turned to his students with a careful grinned. "I got some business to take care of so… I'll see you three later." He disappeared in his Jounin speed somewhere, leaving his students to babysit a dog.

"Troublesome… we're taking care of a rat dog." Shikamaru grumbled while Sakura and Choji glance at each other with amused and concerned. The lazy ninja glared at the shaking white chihuahua in his arms.

Sakura slowly unfolded the paper as best as she could with crutches underneath her armpits. She read the list out loud. "Take him out for a thirty minutes' walk, however, avoid woods, stores, cats, and dogs." She glanced at Poochie Boo-Boo and noted the dog is wearing a light baby-blue collar with a leash. "He has a leash on already so, we can take him on a walk now." She suggested.

Shikamaru set a white chihuahua down on the ground, stood up with a baby-blue leash in his hands. Choji couldn't help but blurt. "Why does Omura-san name her dog, Poochie Boo-Boo?" he asked with curiosity. He would never name his pets such an embarrassing name if he decided to adopt one.

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders while Shikamaru is obviously bored as if he cares about the name. They started to walk and noticed that Poochie Boo-Boo hops forward. Hmm, interesting dog.

Choji grabbed his snack and start munching on as usual. The pink-haired ninja attempted to read the list as she uses her crutches. "It also said that Poochie Boo-Boo has to take a bath, brush his fur a hundred times, a proper meal, and a nap." She barely finished reading the list.

"Why…" the lazy ninja glanced at Sakura with annoyance. "…would a rat dog needs to be treated like royalty?" he asked, bewildered.

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders with a resigned smile weakly. "I don't know…" Choji shook his head, clueless as well.

After thirty minutes of walk, Team Ten took Poochie Boo-Boo to the Hot Spring. Sakura sat on the bench outside of the Hot Spring, waiting with Shikamaru next to her while Choji takes the dog for a bath. Two teammates lean against the back of the bench, quietly while Shikamaru's eyes are on the cloudy sky.

The pink-haired ninja noticed that her lazy-ass teammate always stares at the sky and she never knew why. So, she decided to take this opportunity to ask him. "Why do you always watch the sky?" she asked, curious and confused.

Shikamaru hummed softly. "I envious them."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows with puzzled. Her lime-green eyes shifted up at the sky, watching the white fluffy clouds moving in different shapes. "Why?" she asked again, wondering with her eyes on the unusual shape that made her think of a crown.

"Freedom. No stress, no trouble, and no expectation." Shikamaru muttered, answered calmly. Sakura glanced over to a lazy ninja, listening. "All I can do is be envious and admire the clouds." He sighed softly, longing.

Sakura stared at him then a small smile appeared on her face. "Oi…" she poked Shikamaru's arm who turned his attention on her. "…if you were a cloud, I wouldn't have met you, Pineapple." She jokily said.

The lazy ninja scoffed gently as his eyes shifted back to the sky. "Guess not, I wouldn't have met a troublesome woman who happened to hate cherries but her name meaning was _Cherry Blossom, Cherry_." He smirked lazily.

Sakura pouted sulkily at him as she crossed her arms. "I told you before. My parents named me that because of my hair color!" she looked away, childishly.

The lazy ninja chuckled amusedly. Then they continue watching the drifting clouds in the clear blue sky quietly. After about fifteen minutes or so, Choji walked out with a soaking chihuahua in his arms. Sakura sweatdropped at her rotund teammate. "You supposed to dry him before you left him out." She enlightens Choji who looked sheepish.

Shikamaru groaned loudly. "What a drag. Give me the damn rat dog and a towel." He grumbled, Choji gladly handed the white chihuahua into Shikamaru's arms and head back inside the Hot Spring to grab a guest towel.

"I'll brush his fur." Sakura volunteered with amused.

.

.

.

**Two Hours Later…**

"Oh my darling Poochie Boo-Boo!" Yumiko hugged her chihuahua happily while Poochie Boo-Boo gives his owner kisses on her face. Team Ten just stared at the woman with indifferent faces. Shikamaru has grown to dislike the dog when it threw up the food on his pants, it nearly took him half an hour to wash it off since it was too troublesome for him to walk all the way to his house just to change his pants.

Yumiko handed her amount of cash to the Third Hokage. "Thank you." She said with grateful and left the room with her beloved pet.

Silence in the room until Hokage cleared his throat and picked up his scroll. "Alright, now to your next mission." He glanced a few available options. "…is to repair the farm by the rice field."

Choji frowned deeply, nearly appalled. "That's like five miles from here." He whined as his hand digs inside his pouch, searching for his snack.

Asuma chuckled with a sweatdropped. "We'll ta—"

"Wait." Shikamaru speaks up with disapproval. "We really can't take this mission; this troublesome woman has sprained ankle and the doctor informed her to take an easy for a day or so." Plus, he really doesn't want his troublesome pink-haired teammate to make her ankle worst which means, he and Choji will have to work harder and longer.

Asuma smirked with interestedly amuse at his lazy student. _'He may be a genius but he's really dense when he actually cares for her.' _He mused; he can obviously see now that Shikamaru is developing a crush on a pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura was torn either to hit him for calling her troublesome woman in front of the Third Hokage or be grateful that he cars about her. _'Or maybe it's too troublesome for him to do more work to repair the farm.' _She mused, amused. It wouldn't be too far off the mark.

The Third Hokage smiles with understanding yet his eyes lit twinkles. "Alright, then you can take the order from the dango shop called Oishi Oishi Dango for the elder client. Minami, Yoko. She's paralyzed from the waist down and her nurse is at the hospital in the meantime. Just bring it to her and you're all done for the mission after. ANBU will take care of the money." He explained, calmly.

.

.

.

Team Ten finished a simple and quick mission since Yoko only lived a block away from Oishi Oishi Dango shop. Asuma left to inform the Hokage about the successful mission and Choji has to leave since his relatives are coming to visit.

And only Sakura and Shikamaru are free as they are walking on the semi-busy road peacefully. The pink-haired kunoichi glanced at her lazy-ass teammate from the corner of her eyes. _'I should thank him.' _She decided and opened her mouth. "Thanks for not putting me in a difficult mission." She said, with a thankful smile.

"It's too troublesome to do all the work." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as he shoves his hands into his front pockets, lazily.

Sakura giggled with knowing eyes. _'That's what I thought. It's really is troublesome for him for doing the hard work.' _She mused, amusing.

The lazy ninja raised his eyebrow at her with a question. He watched Sakura who attempted to cover up her giggles, but it was futile. "What's wrong with you, woman?" _'Has she gone on crack?' _he guesses himself with curious and confused.

Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing, Pineapple." She smiles with the playful tone of her favorite nickname for Shikamaru.

The lazy ninja stared at her blankly then he grabbed one of her crutches. Sakura yelped in surprised as she held onto her other crutch and stared at her lazy teammate in stunned. "Tell me." He demanded, he doesn't like any cryptic answers and it's such pain in the ass for him to figure it out.

The pink-haired kunoichi couldn't help but amuse. _'He's acting like a kid, throwing a silly childish tantrum.' _She held her amusement as she refuses to tell him what she was thinking. She has a feeling he might take her other crutch. So, Sakura put on a fake innocent face with a big smile. "What do you ever mean, Pineapple-kun?" she asked in a girly child-like voice.

Shikamaru groaned. _'Who knew this chick refuses to answer when it's only a simple question…' _he reached his free hand at the back of his neck and rubbed slightly annoyed yet amuse. "You are troublesome…" he blurted, and Sakura winked at him playfully.

Then, suddenly a loud booming familiar voice heard.

"SAKURAAAA-CHHHHAAANNNN!" Shikamaru and Sakura cringed at the loudness from a very recognizable voice that they certainly _do not_ miss.

A blur of yellow and orange appeared in front of her and her teammate. Sakura sweatdropped as Shikamaru stare blankly at Uzumaki, Naruto. Naruto is completely messed. His blonde hair is dripping wet like a mop, his orange jumpsuits are covered with ripped, muds, leaves, and his bare skin has few scratches.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved at his crush with a sunny grin on his face. "I haven't seen you for like, a month! I even came by your house, but your mom told me you were away on a mission! I thought that was awesome! Your sensei must be cooler than my sensei because my sensei always accept lame stupid D-Rank missions! I never left the village before, so I wonder what it is like outside of this village! And this stupid mission doesn't even help me to become a better ninja! Stupid Sasuke-teme always gets the spotlight and Ino is _SO ANNOYING_ when she won't stop gushing and staring at Sasuke-teme! Seriously! I don't get why everyone is all Sasuke-teme this, Sasuke-teme that! ARG! And my sensei is ALWAYS late! Making up lame excuses when it's _OBVIOUSLY A LIE_! Even I can lie better than THAT! Oh and..." as he continued blabbering on while Pineapple and Cherry stared at him with bewildered and confused.

The knucklehead ninja chatting so fast that it's ridiculous to the point that Shikamaru and Sakura are completely lost. The pink-haired girl leaned to Shikamaru. "Do you get anything he is saying?" she whispered in "I'm-so-lost" tone.

"It's a drag to catch on." Shikamaru whined quietly and Sakura sweatdropped.

And amazingly, Naruto still continues. "…and now we have to catch a stupid cat!" he paused then his sky-blue eyes lit up. "Which reminds me! Have you seen an ugly terror brown cat with a pink bow on its ear?" he asked with curiosity and hope.

Sakura and Shikamaru exchanged their glances with acknowledging. They recognized the description of a cat. They even remembered the name, Toru.

"No, I haven't seen the cat." Sakura answered with a slight guilty half-smile. I wish she could help but she doesn't have any knowledge of where Toru is currently at.

Naruto sighed loudly with disappointment. "I see, well I got to go." He sends her his happy grinned. "See ya, Sakura-chan!" then he sprinted off, leaving the trail of smoke behind.

Quiet appeared between two ninjas until Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome, that car ran away again."

"I don't blame, Toru. The owner was suffocated out of that poor cat."

"Aa."

Another silence until Sakura opened her mouth.

"Pineapple…"

"What, Cherry?"

"Give me my crutch back."

.

.

.

**Later…**

The pink-haired girl smile at her teammate with gratefulness. "Thanks for escorting me home." They are standing in front of Sakura's house.

Shikamaru observed the building that is Haruno Resident with semi-interested. "Sure." He replied lazily. His sharp brown eyes watched Sakura hop with her crutches when her hand reaches for the doorknob, he called out to her. "Cherry…" Sakura paused, she glanced over her shoulder with curious. Shikamaru scratches his cheek idly with his index finger. "Since you learned the climbing tree method…" his eyes glanced around awkwardly then shifted to her lime-green eyes. "After your ankle is all heal… I can teach you the water surface walking method." He offered as he dropped his hand.

The pink-haired girl's lime-green eyes glow of excitement as her smile bloom beautifully and warmly. Shikamaru didn't notice that his heart skips a beat by her reaction. "I can't wait for that! Thank you, Shikamaru!" the lazy ninja's cheeks got flustered in red color when Sakura said his name with such sincere and soft. "Good night!" she waves friendly, opened the door and walked inside of her home.

Shikamaru cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yeah… night…" he mumbled while staring at the closed front door. _'What was that all about?' _he doesn't understand why he is so flustered when Sakura said his name. Everyone said his name all the time, but then why was he feeling different when it comes to Sakura? _'Arg! This is so troublesome. I swear that woman is full of puzzles!' _he sighed as he pushed his hands in his pockets out of habit, turned around, and walk down the path that would lead all the way to his home.

.

* * *

.

**Four Days Later…**

A pink-haired girl placed her hands on her hips with irritated as her eyes twitch nonstop at the lazy-ass teammate of hers who's been laying on the ground, napping. He hasn't taught her the 'water surface walking' method yet because of D-Rank missions and exercises. However, she is annoyed because her ankle is completely healed two days ago and Shikamaru kept making excuses and whined about how tired he was.

However, this time is different. It's one of those days when there is no mission day and Sakura is taking that advantage to bring her lazy-ass teammate to teach her the new skill. And she won't take any refuses nor excuses this time. "Pineapple!" Sakura snapped as she taps her foot.

Shikamaru opened his one eye at her then close it. "What do you want, woman?" Sakura twitches as she attempted to control her temper.

"I want to learn how to do water surface walking method." She asked, nicely with a sharp smile as a small irked vein popped on her forehead.

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Fine." He opened his eyes and sat up while rolled his neck.

Sakura blinked as she didn't expect that a lazy ninja gives in fast this time but didn't complain because he will _finally _teach her.

.

.

.

**Location: River Fallen**

Shikamaru and Sakura arrived at the River Fallen through the woods. The forest was tremendous, bright, and budding. Its canopy was completed for by spruce, yew, and crab apple, and rays of light bursting through their crowns allowed for a medley pf sprouts to grow in the boulder covered grounds below. Coiling creepers dangled from the occasional tree, and a mishmash of flowers, which were seen occasionally, spruced up the otherwise amber terrain. A discord of beastly sounds, most belonged to insects, echoed in the air, and were backed by the trickling sounds of a gentle river stream. In the very distance, there's a roaring of waterfall heard. All in all, River Fallen is a beautiful play to visit for relaxation and peace.

Sakura recalled visited this place twice with her parents for a picnic when she was a little girl before she enrolled in Ninja Academy. _'Its been so long… maybe I can convince my parents to have another picnic again soon?' _she mused with a nostalgic smile.

"Okay…" he pink-haired kunoichi turned her attention to Shikamaru who looked at her with a serious face. "This training is a little bit difficult. But it wouldn't be too troublesome for you since you did mastered tree climbing method in other few hours." He overlooks at Sakura's appearance. "First, I suggest you remove your holster and your pouch."

Sakura nods her head as she obeyed. She took off her holster and her pouch, to set it down on the ground near the tree. Then she turned her attention to her lazy teammate. "Alright… to understand this method. The user has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface." He crossed his arms. "This technique needs to use the amount of chakra that can emit changes constantly." Sakura hummed with intrigue and Shikamaru decided to demonstrate for her.

The lazy ninja walked to the edge of the river while Sakura tilted her head with curiosity. When Shikamaru used his chakra, then start walking on the moving water until he halts in the middle of the river while Sakura's eyes widen in amazed and awe.

She immediately used her jutsu and feel the chakra pooled around her feet. When she is at the edge of the river, she carefully places her foot on the water, wobbly. Then placed her other foot on it and control her balance. Slowly, she walks carefully on the shifting river and a smile grew on her face.

Shikamaru is impressed with her by her perfect chakra control once again. _'Not bad. Mostly everyone would fall for their first tim—'_

_**SPLASH!**_

_'Ah… guess her chakra isn't that unusual but she will become stronger if she practices her chakra control often.' _He mused as watched his pink-haired teammate came out of the surface. "Remember, the water is different. Nothing solid like a tree." Shikamaru reminded Sakura.

Sakura swam to the edge, climbed out of the river and slipped off her soaked sandals. She turned around and try again.

_**SPLASH!**_

_'Guess it's going to take a while.' _Shikamaru walked back on the land, sat down with his elbow rest against his knee while his chin placed on his palm. His sharp brown eyes watching her training in slight amuse and boredom.

_**SPLASH!**_

Ten minutes later…

_**SPLASH!**_

Fifteen minutes later…

_**SPLASH!**_

Twenty-five minutes later…

_**SPLASH!**_

Forty minutes later…

_**SPLASH!**_

An hour later…

Sakura wheezing while placing her hands on her knees, she is so tired that she's nearly low on charka. Her lime-green eyes took a quick peek at her lazy-ass teammate. His eyes are completely focused on the clouds. _'Damn it! What did I do wrong? This shouldn't be that hard unless I'm missing something?' _she mused with a confused frown on her face. She could feel her hitai-ate loosened around her head. Suddenly, the realization hit her. _'Wait a second! That's it! My chakra needs to balance both of my feet but I didn't think about the weight I have on me. I was so focused on my feet on the constant water without aware of the extra weight I have. That's why I kept failing to stand on the water.' _She is so satisfied when she finally figured out what's the problem during her training.

Sakura gave herself a mental pat on her back, and gently took off her hitai-ate and set it on the ground near her holster and pouch along with her sandals. She took off her soaked Chinese shirt and drape over the low branch for air drying, then slipped off her soaked leggings and hang it over next to her shirt. Luckily, she is left with a black sports bra with mesh that covered her toned abdomen and black boy-short underwear.

The pink-haired girl walked to the edge of the river and took a breather. _'Please let this be work.' _She pleaded, and hope then carefully, and slowly she walks cautiously on the water. And before she knew, she finally mastered her water surface walking method. A big smile broke her face as she turned her attention to Shikamaru with enthusiasm. "I did it!" she shouted with delighted.

Shikamaru's sharp brown eyes shifted to her then dumbfounded at the sight of her appearance. Sakura tilted her head with curious and confused but still have a cheerful smile on her face. "What is it?" she is wondering why is her lazy-ass teammate staring her like that? Surely, it's normal to take two to three hours to master this skill when ninjas have perfect chakra control, right? So, why is he staring at her like that?

Slowly, pink tints appeared on his cheeks. "Wha…" he cleared his throat. "Why you…." He coughed awkwardly as he waved at her sudden change of appearance, unable to form words.

Sakura is clearly oblivious of what he is trying to say. "Why what?" she tilted her head slightly with confused.

Shikamaru left his head fall on his hands. _'Is she seriously joking with me, right now?' _he peeks through his fingers as he read her emotion. _'Shit, she is not joking.' _He mused with disbelieved. Once again, he is speechless now that he realized his pink-haired teammate is naïve and innocent in that certain type of area. _'I thought kunoichi was aware of the seductive? Didn't a female teacher teach her that in Kunoichi Class?' _he mused, with a confused frown on his face.

The pink-haired kunoichi pouted as she is starting to feel slightly disappointed that he didn't praise her nor acknowledge her. Since he is too busy thinking whatever is more interesting through his mind. Sakura tutted as she scowled at the river below her, she can see her reflection of the water until an idea popped in her head. Slowly, a cat-like smirked appeared on her face. _'Guess this could be more fun.' _She mused, she walked close to the edge where Shikamaru isn't too far.

Sakura used her extra chakra on her foot to make a large splash of water toward a certain shadow-user.

_**SPLASH!**_

The pink-haired girl burst out in laughter as she skipped back when she saw how soaked Shikamaru is. The lazy-ass ninja blinked in astonished and confused in completely soaked head-to-toe. Then his sharp brown eyes glared at the criminal who whistles away, innocently. He scoffed. "You're on." He stood up on his feet, slipped off his sandals and took off his short-sleeves jacket. Then he took off his pants, left with the dark green boxer on, and took his mesh shirt and dropped it a pile of wet clothes next to him.

Sakura couldn't stray her lime-green eyes away from Shikamaru's muscles chest and…

_**'A SIX PACK ABS?!' **_her inner shouted in electrified shocked as Sakura felt hot flustered with uncontrollable blushes appeared on her cheeks at the sight. She always daydreams what does Sasuke-kun's look like with his abs. She has expected that Sasuke-kun might have abs, but she didn't expect that her lazy-ass teammate who always complains about missions, training, and sleep everywhere whenever he took an opportunity.

Who would've thought that Shikamaru is a better realistic version than her imagination of Sasuke-kun. And it's _Shikamaru_ that she's having a hard time believe it. However, her lime-green eyes hungrily examined her teammate's muscles and abs. _'But it's real, alright.' _She admitted to herself then her eyes shifted up to his face.

Shikamaru stood in front of the edge. "Troublesome woman, you have no idea what you got yourself into." He warned her with lazily smirked.

Sakura mentally attempted to shake off her red face. She cleared her throat and got in her defensive stance. "Bring it on." she dared him, waiting for his action first with caution. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion as he is standing quietly. _'He's too calm. He must have a plan…' _her eyes quickly glanced down, jumped back when she saw a shadow almost touch hers.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue disappointed. "You're pretty sharp, woman." He acknowledged that as he slipped onto the water then smirked at her as if he's been waiting for her to do that.

Before the pink-haired knew, she felt ominous behind her and she jerked her head behind her in stunned to see a form of a claw-like shadow. It tackled around her body and Sakura is completely frozen. "Shadow Strike. Succeed." Shikamaru huffed loudly.

The pink-haired kunoichi noticed that his jutsu, this certain type seems nearly took all his chakra. Her lime-green eyes widen with surprise as her jaw dropped when Shikamaru walks toward her. She doesn't even copy his action as her eyes filled with questions and curiosity. _'Isn't shadow-user supposed to trap other's shadow in possession by their own control with their hands? How is this jutsu different? How am I still trapped by this shadow?' _she mused with awe.

When Shadow stopped in front of her as he dropped his sign hands and poke his pink-haired teammate's forehead. "You lose." He said with a lazily grinned.

"How?" Sakura asked with curious.

Shikamaru sighed, feeling wary. "This is Shadow Strike, it's extremely rare jutsu in Nara Clan." He informed then slumped his shoulders. "It's so troublesome that my old man forced me to do this pain in the ass jutsu." He complained and Sakura sweatdropped. "Ever since I graduated, he gave me the Nara's Scroll of Secret Shadow that's been passed down for generation. That old man couldn't master this jutsu because he didn't figure it out the puzzles of a complex between the chakras and elements of shadows." He rubbed the back of his neck as he rolled his shoulders. "My grandfather couldn't do it either. So far, only two Nara men can do this jutsu, they are my great grandfather and my great uncle." Shikamaru explained in a dull monotone.

"And you can do it too." Sakura said with amaze as she is fascinated by Nara Clan's ability.

Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders with an indifferent face. "It's a drag though. It eats only about seventy-five percent of my chakras. That's why I don't use this jutsu… probably use it when it's absolutely needed." He tilted his head as he dropped his hand. "Also, I thought I grab this opportunity to test it."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, irked that he used her as his test subject for his jutsu. _'So, that's why he joined this little fight… he just wants to test his jutsu on me. Jerk.' _She grumbled mentally.

"It should be wearing off now…" as on cue, the shadow left Sakura's body as she blinked once again. She watched her lazy teammate walked back to the land, sat on the ground and yawned.

Sakura followed Shikamaru's action and sat next to him with her legs curled to her chest and her cheek rest against her knees with her arms around her legs. "Isn't your jutsu supposed to trapped me about five to ten minutes? Why does your Shadow Strike last three minutes?" she asked with confusion.

The lazy ninja leaned back with his hands behind her as his sharp brown eyes stared up at the cloudy sky. "According to the information, it takes quite an amount of charkas to use Shadow Strike jutsu. And since I just recently learned this, my chakra is a limit of three minutes. My great grandfather can use about thirty minutes and my great uncle can use it for two hours." Sakura engrossed with his Nara Clan's history. "It takes a long training to master this Shadow Strike… and it's pain in the ass to do it every day to train." He yawned once again.

The pink-haired girl just realized that she is learning her teammate's secrets and history of his clan to an outsider. She bit her lips with concern. "Are you supposed to tell me all this?" she lifted her head, glanced around in caution as she is feeling guilty attempt to pry into the secret of his clan.

Shikamaru raises his eyebrows at her. "I don't mind telling you, it's not like you'll go blabber about it to the entire world like that troublesome blondie woman." He stated as a fact, then lay down back on the ground with arms folded behind his head.

Sakura hid her smiles when she got his invisible message. _"I trust you." _And that made her feel warm.

.

.

.

**Later…**

Sakura hummed softly to herself as she is walking on the road with her fully dry clothes back on. Shikamaru had to leave since his mother wants him home early or else, she'll beat his ass. _'His mother seems a little vicious.' _Sakura sweatdropped. _'…but Shikamaru helped me master two skills now… tree climbing method and water surface walking. Hmm, he didn't have to do that, but he did. Maybe I can give him something just to thank him… like a batch of cookies?' _Sakura frowned. _'No, Choji will steal it.' _She mused, thinking deeply about what she can give a certain cloud-watcher's gift.

The pink-haired ninja almost bumps into someone and she halted. Before she could apologize on reflex, she stopped when she saw her rival, Ino.

Ino smirked haughtily at Sakura. "Well, well… if it isn't forehead girl." She places her hands on her hips. Sakura frowned at her as Ino continued. "I haven't seen you in about a month and a half… hmph, not that I care. It was truly wonderful sightseeing in this village until your forehead is blocking it right now." Ino sticks her nose up.

The pink-haired ninja rolled her eyes, irritated. "Whatever Ino-pig. The atmosphere was so blissful and quiet until your squealing oink ruined it." She mockery said as she crossed her arms.

Ino huffed and examined Sakura's appearance. "And what's with the outfit? Are you trying to impress Sasuke-kun?" she scoffed.

Sakura scowled. "It's none of your business, pig. Why don't you walk away and hang out with your boar family in the forest." A rude smirked appeared on her face. "I know a couple of locations from the forest. I can lead you right to your family or instead, you could use your nose to follow the boar's s odor. That shouldn't be a problem for you, right?"

The blonde-haired kunoichi glared hatefully at Sakura who gladly sent her loathed glares back.

Then, Ino break the glared and smirked smugly. "I'll be gone with my Sasuke-kun on a real first C-Rank mission, on different land." She sticks her tongue out.

Sakura stared blankly at her. "Tch, have fun then." She sarcastically said, bumped on Ino's shoulder on purpose and walk away with fists tighten at her sides.

"Don't be too jealous! It's not like I switch the names of the team group so I could be in Sasuke-kun's team!" Ino shouted, behind Sakura who rolled her eyes once again with frustration.

_'I don't care!' _Sakura mused, angrily that her rival ruined her good mood.

.

* * *

.

**Hokage Tower**

**Meanwhile…**

"You did what?!" The Third Hokage frowned deeply with troubled by the news from an ANBU with eyes-closed of an owl mask.

ANBU with owl mask bowed deeply. "I apologize, Hokage-sama. Do forgive me, I know this is wrong, but Konoha Council ordered the switched and so, I do not have a choice but to obey."

The Third Hokage sighed wearily as he rubbed his exhausted face. _'So that explains why, I thought it was odd but now, it makes sense.' _

"Hokage-sama, should I not have done it?" a worried heard from ANBU with owl mask.

Hokage just shook his head. "It's fine, Owl-san. Asuma is working very hard to get his students to train to become proper shinobi. He has all kinds of plans for his two certain lack of motivates students. I don't want to jeopardize that if there's a chance to switch teammates. They are making progress, slowly but it's starting." He leaned back against his comfortable chair. "As for Kakashi, he actually pays attention to his female student once in a while to aid her train and he never does that before. So, all in all… it might be the best decision." He frowned. _'Although, I do not like it when they did this behind my back.' _He mused, disapproved.

ANBU with owl mask nodded his head understanding then disappeared in smokes.

The Third Hokage picked up his pipe. _'It's a shame that we won't have the second generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. Oh well, sometimes things aren't meant to be.' _He muse, as his tried eyes glanced at his evil stressful paperwork on his desk that he could've sworn it grew another pile.


	6. Another C-Rank Mission!

**Here's a new chapter! *cheers***

**Thanks so, so much for the reviews, facs, and follows! :3**

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *wiggly eyebrows* xD**

**I don't own NARUTO. Excepts OCs.**

**Enjoy~ *grin***

* * *

**Location: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Hokage Tower**

"Team Ten, I'm assigned you to a new C-Rank mission." Third Hokage announced as he glanced down over the D-Rank missions scroll, calmly. While Sakura raised her eyebrows with confused yet pleasantly surprised.

_'So soon? This is rather unusual though. I thought we must complete about forty D-Rank missions then take C-Rank mission?' _she mused, with contemplative. Maybe it's because they succeed in their first C-Rank mission without any trouble? Maybe that's why they are getting another C-Rank mission? Then she twitches softly. _'Although, I never understand why there are rumors about Team Ten who are weak and useless Genins team of the Rookie Nine…' _she mused, bitter. Sakura has been hearing rumors about her team for a while.

However, Shikamaru doesn't bother by negative rumors. Choji mainly focuses on foods and snacks. Although, Asuma cares about his team's reputation by attempted to get into more missions and training. Unfortunately, Asuma has two students who are not motivated enough to be serious about their careers.

The Third Hokage stared at his ninjas with a serious face. "This is a delivery mission. I need this message of a scroll to the Feudal Lord of the Land of Waves." He held up a sealed scroll. "However, if you accept this mission, your sensei won't be able to accompany you." He warned Genins.

Team Ten turned their attention to their sensei with confused, puzzled, and curious. Asuma just grinned at them with trust in his eyes. "It's alright. I have a feeling you all can do this." He glanced at Hokage. "They accept it." Asuma consented with confidence.

The Third Hokage nods his head and reached the sealed scroll to one of the Genins in Team Ten. The pink-haired ninja took steps forward, received the message scroll not unkindly, and step back to her teammates' side. "Leave as soon as possible. Dismissed." Team Ten bowed respectfully to Hokage and start leaving the office.

"Asuma, I need you to stay." Hokage ordered.

The Jounin nods his head, he turned to his students with a grinned. "Good luck on your mission!" his students nodded their head with determined and left the office.

Once the door shut, Asuma turned his attention on the Third Hokage with a serious face. The Third Hokage grabbed his pipe as he frowned deeply with disturbed in his eyes. "There was a rumor that caught my attention early this morning." Asuma narrowed his eyes with confused and suspicious. "I'm slightly bit bother since the rumor is about a demon."

Asuma tense as he realized what his father just told him. _'So, does he mean the tailed beast?' _he mused, contemplative. "I can see why this would be a concern, but what does this have to do with me?" he asked, curious.

"It's near the Fire Temple."

The Jounin's eyes lit with understanding. "And you want me to investigate the rumor around that area without any provoke." He stated as he brushed his waistcloth with marked with the kanji that stands for "Fire" as he was one of the Twelve Guardians Ninja.

"Yes." Then the Hokage leaned forward. "Once they see your mark, they wouldn't disturb you and most likely leave you alone. However, just to precaution, any suspicious coming from them. Retreat and come back either with less or more information that you will have gathered. I don't want any fight to happen. This is only a collation data mission."

"I shall do my best, Hokage-sama." Asuma bowed professionally.

The Third Hokage nods his head with satisfaction. "Good. You're dismissed."

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Team Saku-Shika-Cho**

**Arc I: Bloom, Deer, & Butterfly**

**Chapter Six**

**"Another C-Rank Mission"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Haruno Resident**

Sakura hummed softly to herself as she quickly packed her things into her travel backpack. She just arrived back at her home about fifteen minutes ago and she almost ready to leave. When she heard the knocks from outside of her door. "Come in." she grants her permission as she carefully placed a seal storage scroll in.

Mebuki opened the door and watched her pink-haired daughter zipped up her travel backpack. "Leaving for a mission" she guessed with a curious smile.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded her head as she glanced over to her mother. "Is there something you need okaa-san?"

Her mother leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed. "I got your father's letter this morning, he needs me to assist with his merchandising." She said with fondly exasperated and resigned. "He's having a bit trouble with it for a while."

"Oh? Where?" the pink-haired ninja asked wondering.

Mebuki made a face. "Outside of Sunagakure." Sakura cringe, she knew her mother despises the heat so much since she gets sunburn very easily.

_'And otou-san sucks at selling certain items that are rare and hard to find since he latched onto them like a leech. And that's where okaa-san comes in.' _she mused, amused. "Otou-san couldn't sell things still?"

The woman shook her head with weary. "No, your father still has a weird obsessed when it comes to unique and rare objects." With a small affectionate smile.

Sakura giggled. "Got it. I understand." It was not the first time that her mother left on business for her father. It happened almost at least every other month or so.

"Now, tell me. Where are you head off to?" her mother asked with curious.

The pink-haired ninja picked up her backpack and placed it over her shoulders. "To the Land of Wave, a simple delivery mission." She answered, brief and straight to the point.

"Hmm… alright, be careful." Mebuki shoves herself from the doorframe and walked to her daughter. She pecked Sakura's forehead. "I'll send you a letter when I meet your father." She promised.

Sakura nodded her head, walked out of her bedroom and straight to the front door. She slipped on her sandals and left her house.

Once she is walking down the road that leads to the Konoha Gate. Sakura hummed softly to herself, gave a friendly smile to familiar faces and avoid any bumps into strangers and playing children. Then a familiar voice shouted her name.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The pink-haired kunoichi winced, her poor ears when she can hear the loud voice from a certain knucklehead ninja. She halted, turned her head over her shoulder and saw Naruto running toward her with a big excited grinned while waving at her. Sakura waited until he stopped in front of her. "How are you Sakura-chan? I haven't seen you for weeks!" he said, happily.

Sakura just stared at him with confusion. _'Why does he want to know? We are not even friends nor anything close… I mean, yeah he is annoying but…' _she doesn't understand why he is still trying to talk to her. "Why?" she blurted it out, wondered.

"Why what?" Naruto blinked at her, puzzled.

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "Why are you trying to talk to me? Why want to know how I am?" she elaborates.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head shyly. "W-well, we are friends, right?"

_'Since when?' _Sakura blinked in baffled. _'Friends? But… I haven't even talked to him. The only thing I've interacted with him was when he is bothering Sasuke-kun and I always hit him… which…' _a frown appeared on her face. _'I mean, he's not annoying right now but…' _now that she thinks about it. Sure, Naruto can be really obnoxious but, he doesn't seem to be a bad person to befriend with. Especially since this boy actually believes they are friends despite that Sakura always punches him.

"Are you going on a mission?" Naruto blurted it out when his sky-blue eyes noticed Sakura's light travel backpack.

"Oh!" Sakura jerked her head around and start walking, and Naruto quickly follows her by walking her side. "I can't be late." She informed Naruto hurriedly who nodded his head understanding.

The knucklehead ninja placed his arms behind his head. "I just got back from my mission a couple of days ago." He grinned then dropped to miserable grimaced. "But it was tortured!" he whined.

The pink-haired ninja raises her eyebrow at Naruto with curiosity. Naruto answered her silent question. "Sasuke-teme's hand and my hand were stuck! It was a weird dried chakra from that freaky dude!" he paled when he recalled his recent mission.

"Dried chakra?" Sakura piped with interest while walking as she adjusted her backpack straps over her shoulders, comfortably.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, he said something about his core being all rotten and crap. His chakra can make all sorts of type, it even looks like some kind of weird gooey blue thingy. It came out of his wrists." He shivered with disgust.

Sakura hummed. _'So, this ninja must have some kind of Kekkei Genkai.' _

"The mission was succeeded." A displeased frown appeared on Naruto's face. "But that bastard escaped." He scowled, dislike the thought of that type of guy that will possibly cause all kinds of trouble to innocents.

When they reached the Konoha Gate, Sakura was in relief, she wasn't late, and she didn't spot any of her teammates yet. "It seems that I arrive on time." She mumbled to herself, relief and happiness. Then her lime-green eyes shifted to Naruto with thoughtful.

"W-what is it?" Naruto asked, nervously when her eyes stared at him; unblinking.

Sakura tilted her head. "When I get back from my mission, would you like to hang out?" she offers with a friendly smile. She wants to get to know Uzumaki, Naruto properly and he wasn't a bad person to her. Annoying, yes. But a bad person? Doubt it.

Her lime-green eyes widen in astonished and shocked to see Naruto's eyes sparkle with a sunny grin appeared on his face. "R-really? YEAH! That would be awesome!" he jumped up and down with excitement.

_'_…_that made him this happy?' _she mused, shocked but shook it off that she will think about it later. A polite smile appeared on her face. "Okay, I'll see you after my mission." She promised, truly wanted to know about this Naruto.

"Okay! See ya, Sakura-chan. Good luck with your mission!" Naruto beam happily, he turned around and dashed off with cheerful shouted.

The pink-haired kunoichi watched him with contemplative. _'Why does he act like that? I mean… is it really that excitable for him when I promise to hang out with him?' _

"Sakura?" the pink-haired girl snapped out of it from her deep thinking when she heard one of her teammate's voice. Her lime-green eyes looked over and saw Shikamaru and Choji walking toward her with their backpacks on.

"Ready?" Sakura said with an excited smile, her teammates nodded their heads and they head to the small hut where two shinobis are watching over the gate.

.

.

.

**An Hour Later…**

Team Ten has been walking down the trail for a while under a comfortable and peaceful atmosphere. Sakura is walking in the middle with Shikamaru on her left and Choji on her right. The pink-haired girl stretched her arms above her head and dropped it with a soft smile. "This mission might be one of your favorites, Pineapple." She sends Shikamaru her playful smile. "Since it's less troublesome."

Shikamaru snorted with boredom while his shoulders are slouches. "But it's a drag to do this." The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes fondly as the rotund ninja smiles as he is munching on his chips.

Sakura tilted her head when she heard the running water. "Let's stop for a short break." She halted and her teammates stopped and turned to her. "I can hear the waterfall not too far from here." She explained while taking her backpack off and took out her empty flask. "I'll be back soon." She set her backpack on the ground near the tree.

Choji sat down on the ground while Shikamaru leaned against the tree trunk. They watched their pink-haired teammate walked through the woods until she is out of their sights, waiting.

.

.

.

Sakura hummed when she found a small waterfall with satisfied that she can fill her flask. She quickly reached the edge of the water, bend down and set her flask on her side. Sakura cupped the waters in her hands and splash a few times on her face, cooling down.

She inhaul through her nose then exhale out of her mouth. She stared at the reflection of the water, she can see her lime-green eyes sparkle, fair skin, and her French-braid hair that slightly grow to underneath her ribs cage. A smile stretches on her face, she turned her head to her side, picked up her flask and unscrew the lid.

Sakura bends down to put her flask inside the water, waiting until it completely filled then straighten her spine.

Suddenly, her hair was grabbed abruptly from behind and pushed down into the water roughly. Sakura gasped in shock; water rushed inside her mouth and she struggles to free herself but whoever grabbed her and hold her still was too strong for her. Sakura needed oxygen badly as she attempts to move but it was useless.

Soon, she saw black spots in her vision as her lungs are screaming for the air and before she could faint into the unconscious. Her face was out of the water and everything was blank.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile…**

The lazy-ass ninja stares at the clouds as he is semi-comfortable, leaning against the tree with his hands in his pockets. However, he doesn't feel calm enough as he kept glances at the woods, waiting for a certain pink-haired girl to return. Yet, there's still no sign of her.

Shikamaru frowned deeply. _'What is that troublesome woman doing? It's been ten minutes…' _he mused, confused. He shifted his sharp brown eyes to his best friend who is eating his snack happily. It seems that Choji is preoccupied with his food to notice. However, knowing Choji, he will notice once he discovers the missing pink-haired ninja.

The lazy genius glanced at the woods once again. _'It shouldn't take this long to fill water. Five minutes is all it takes.' _He mused, and yet Sakura hasn't revealed her presence yet.

His eyes glanced up at the sky, watching one of the clouds changed shape that reminds him of a circle, like marble from the Go game. Although, he preferred shogi.

Another five minutes passed and Shikamaru's eyes shifted over the woods again. _'What if… nah, I'm being paranoid.' _He mentally shook his head. The ambushed that happened to his teammates was a couple of months ago, he doubts that it would happen, not in this area since it's much open space. Anyone can come and go on this trail. However, he couldn't help it but feel something is wrong. _'I need to go check on her just in case…' _he mused, worried.

He pushed himself from the tree which caught Choji's attention. "I'm going to check on that troublesome woman." He informed his best friend as his sharp brown eyes stay in the woods. He walked to the woods where Sakura walked in earlier unknowingly that Choji has a knowing smile on his face.

When the lazy ninja arrived at the waterfall area. His sharp eyes observed his surroundings in the hope to spot his pink-haired troublesome teammate. However, she is nowhere to be found and he is started to get worried. Then Shikamaru glanced down and saw an unopened flask near the bushes far from the waterfall area.

He furrowed his eyebrows with confused and worried. He is starting to feel anxious about this as he quickly walked to the flask, bend down to grab but halted when his sharp brown eyes spotted footprints. _'These footprints… they are too big for a female. Not only that, there are at least two or three males.' _He quickly examined. _'There is not a single female footprint.' _He carefully follows it with his eyes until he saw something blue in the water.

Shikamaru stood up, walked to the edge and lean over. He reached down, grabbed a piece of blue cloth and pulled it up. He jerked his head up with wide eyes in shock. It's Sakura's hitai-ate. Then, he realized that someone kidnapped Sakura.

Again.

Shikamaru groaned as his head falls on his palm. _'Damn it! Why didn't I go with her?!' _he mused, harshly scolded himself for being worthless. He should learn by now that no one travels alone outside of the safety village.

The lazy-ass ninja shook his head, turn his feet as he shoves Sakura's hitai-ate in his pocket and dart through the path where he came from out the open where Choji is waiting. "CHOJI!"

Choji startled in surprise as he jerked his head at his best friend who jumped out of the woods with panicked. "She's gone." Shikamaru hardly gasped as he immediately got near Choji who stood on his feet, worried. "Sakura got taken. We need to find her."

The rotund ninja's eyes widen in stunned. Then he shook his head, snapped out of it and grabbed his things. Shikamaru quickly pulled his backpacks on and grabbed Sakura's bag. "Found the footprints, we will track it and hopefully we'll catch up to them."

Shikamaru is starting to think that Cherry is a magnet to danger. And something tells him that it's probably the truth. _'Wait for us, Sakura. We will find you. I'll find you.' _He mused, determined promise.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile…**

**With Sakura…**

Sakura feels the cloth drying her wet face, careful yet gentle. She groaned softly as she furrowed her eyebrows in pain. "Are you okay?" a timid feminine voice, asked her with concern. The pink-haired girl grunt as she could fee the soreness from her head where the man with brute strength grabbed her. "The sore will be gone in a day or two." The same voice informed Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi opens her eyes, meeting the bars above her as she felt herself rocking inside the riding cage. She carefully and slowly sat up while observed her surroundings with quiet caution. She noted that she is wearing metal cuffs wrapped around her wrists. From the corner of her eyes, a figure shifted which she turned and examined.

It's a very tiny, pixie-size girl who is very beautiful. Her emerald-green hair reached to her shoulders with bangs, dark honey-gold eyes, pale skin, and wears a filthy brown tattered dress and barefoot. She's really pretty, despite that she is covered with muds and scratches.

"Who are you?" Sakura's throat is dry a little and she needs water to wash away the dryness.

The little pixie girl smiles shyly. "Wakumi." Wakumi introduced herself politely.

"Hello, Wakumi. I'm Sakura." The pink-haired ninja said with a pleasant tone, then she glanced around with carefully observed. They are in the middle of the woods, traveling inside the cage while two men are walking front with a horse. Then she turned to Wakumi with a serious face. "Do you know want's going on?" she whispered, curious and confused.

Wakumi frowned prettily as she nodded her head. "I heard the men whispering a couple of days ago. They are slave traders, and their boss ordered them to capture pretty young girls." She explained, nervously in a low tone while darting her honey-golden eyes around in caution.

The pink-haired ninja scrunched her face with disgusted and angry. "I see. Where are we?" she asked, hoping she would at least know the location and how much distance she is in away from her teammates.

The pixie girl shrugged her shoulders with guilty. "I do not know any information about our whereabouts. What I knew is that those men—" she tilted her head at the oblivious men. "—will deliver us to their boss, Jako." She notified Sakura, quietly.

Sakura stared at Wakumi with contemplative. _'She acts too graceful, despite that her appearance made her look like she's living on a street. But the way she speaks is very sophisticated and formal. If it wasn't for the appearance, I would assume she's from a very important family, like Feudal Lord's family or even a servant at the palace.' _She mused, tucked the information back in her head.

"I see…" she mumbled as her lime-green eyes stare at the metal handcuffs. _'This is the second time I got kidnapped… and I'm alone.' _She really needs to learn and train to protect herself in case anything happens to her again. She doesn't want to repeat this situation, ever. _'I hope my teammates noticed I'm gone and find me…' _she doesn't like being a burden to her teammates and she feels useless in this situation.

Wakumi curled her legs to her chest with her arms wrapped around. Her honey-golden eyes dazed off as she leaned against the bars with a sad frowned on her face.

Sakura watched the pixie-sized girl carefully from the corner of her eyes. _'Once we out, I will make sure Wakumi is safe, away from these disgusting men.' _She mused, resolved. Now, she has to wait.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile…**

**With Shikamaru and Choji…**

Choji halted when he saw his best friend paused, bend down and carefully studied the track. "Are we closer?" the rotund ninja asked hope and worried. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to his teammate. Sakura has changed slowly into better, and she recently started to become really nice to him and even gave him some of her lunch once in a while. Basically, he and Sakura form their friendship bonds not too long ago. And now, Choji truly sees her as one of the good friends that he will protect and care for.

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows while examined the ground. "The trails… these lines are a wagon and footprints belong to a male. Two or three males travel on foot. And I assume that if they are the ones who kidnapped Sakura, then they placed her inside the wagon." He explained then frowned deeply. "However, there are other lines and footprints as well as… I think we are dealing with two groups, they worked together…"

The lazy ninja glanced at two paths with sharp scrutinized. "There are two paths…" he mumbled, then closed his eyes as he pressed his fingers together while deeply thinking.

Choji immediately recognized the familiar position that he grabbed a bag of the chip from his pouch, opened it, and start eating, preparing himself for whatever Shikamaru's strategies are.

_'We're coming soon, Sakura! Hang on!' _Choji mused, firmly.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile…**

**With Sakura…**

The pink-haired kunoichi hatefully glares at the man with disgusted and angry. The slave trader held up a rag dress that Wakumi is wearing. "Change." The man smirked arrogantly at Sakura as he threw the pathetic dress at her.

Sakura ignored the rag that fell on the ground as she looked away rudely. The slave trader clicked his tongue sharply with irked. "If you don't change in a minute, then I'll happily change it for you." He licked his lips hungrily and greedy.

The pink-haired ninja shudders in terror and sickens when she snapped her head at the nasty man. Wakumi walked closer to the Sakura, placed her hand on her shoulder with pled and resigned. "You do not want them to do that for you. Hurry and change, Sakura-chan." She whispered as her honey-golden eyes are oddly sparkling with unshed tears.

"Did they…?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at Wakumi with suspicious and dreaded. Wakumi clothes her eyes and hugged herself, tightly in an attempt to comfort alone. The pink-haired girl threw her hateful and disgusted glare at the slave trader who is smirking gleefully at them.

"I'm not kidding around, girl. Fifty seconds." He crossed his arms, waiting.

The pink-haired kunoichi huffed, turned her back on hi and start taking off her shirt. _'These men are so sickening and pigs. Oh, how I want to beat the shit out of them!' _she swore with anger.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile…**

**Shikamaru and Choji…**

Two shinobis halted when they spotted familiar clothes and sandals on the ground. The rotund ninja's eyes widen in astonished, horror, and worried. He jerked his head to Shikamaru. "Those belong to Sak—" he trailed off as he saw something that he never has seen on his best friend's expression before.

Shikamaru's eyes are half-way opened in dangerously sharp like kunai with hatred and strong initiative, his naturally brown eyes somehow darken of black. His muscles are tense and edgy. His teeth are gritting very hard. And his fingers are curled into shaking fist, making his knuckles white.

"Those bastards…" his eyes snapped at the direction ahead of him. "We can't waste any more time. We have to get Sakura before anything happens to her." He jumped from the ground, onto the branch with his chakra, ignore that he burnt the small area of the grass. Choji immediately followed his best friend with solemn determination.

_'If they ever did something to her, I __**will **__beat them, rip them limb from limb and bury them into the pit of hell.' _Shikamaru mused, darkly. The thought of that right now, while he and Choji are reaching to Sakura, she could be in danger by the men, something bad and possibly traumatic. Which made him pushed himself further and faster than before, ignore the tore muscles and agony from his legs.

Right now, rescue Sakura is more important.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile…**

**With Sakura…**

The pink-haired ninja and the emerald-haired girl stood in front of the man who is carrying a flask of water. "I will give you this water as long as you take one sip. That's it." He glared at them with a warning. Then a nasty smirked appeared. "I'm willing to give you mouth-to-mouth if you prefer."

Sakura scowled with revulsion as she glares at the slave trader. _'Nasty piece of assholes…' _from the corner of her eyes, Wakumi nervously takes the flask from the man's hands and lifts it to her mouth. _'Poor girl, I can't believe that she was alone with them.' _

Wakumi took a sip but accidentally sip another. Unfortunately, the man heard it and he snapped with anger. "What did I say, you stupid girl?!" he smacked the flask from the pixie girl's hands. "ONE sip!" he snarled at her as Wakumi yelped and whimpered.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!" tears spilled from her eyes as the slave trader lifted his hand. Wakumi eyes widen in horror then quickly shut her eyes.

_**SLAP**_

The sharp sound echo through the woods. The slave trader looked shocked as Wakumi gasped as she covered her mouth. Sakura's head was on her left shoulder, then slowly shifted back to an awful man with furious glares. She ignores the stinging pain on her right cheek, as she could feel the liquid drip to her jawline, then dropped onto the ground.

The slave trader evilly chuckled with a sadistic glint in his eyes. "You are foolish, taking the punishment from the little girl." He leaned forward to bold and brave Sakura as she stood in front of Wakumi, protective. "If you are so daring and cheeky, then you wouldn't be so scared if I do this…" he grabbed her shoulders, roughly and jerked her toward his direction.

Unexpectedly, Sakura has a plan. A smug smirked appeared on her face when she went head-butted against the slave trader's and he stumbled away from her in stunned.

"RUN!" the pink-haired kunoichi hasten pushed Wakumi forward. The pixie girl gladly runs toward the woods, away from the slave traders as Sakura followed her. _'I'm so glad they are idiot enough not to put a bind on our ankles.' _She mused relief and anxiety.

The pink-haired ninja easily catches up with Wakumi's side, she grabbed not unkindly the emerald-haired girl's hands and dragged her to run further and faster. "Don't stop!" Wakumi nodded her head while panting but kept pushing herself with glistening honey-golden eyes; hopeful.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile…**

**With Shikamaru and Choji…**

"What is it?" Choji stopped when he watched Shikamaru dropped onto the ground, gracefully and bend down. The lazy ninja carefully investigates the prints on the ground with contemplative.

Shikamaru pressed his hand onto the dirt, carefully analyze the footprints, along the twigs snapped and strays leave crushed. _'There are two females, slightly different sizes but definitely females. I'm positive one of them is Sakura. And there are few men, chasing after them. It seems that the girls escape together…' _he never would have thought that he is going to be grateful that his father taught him tracking skills. After all, it is one of the qualities requirements as a member of the Nara Clan.

"Shikamaru?" Choji speaks up, caught the lazy ninja's attention. "Do you think Sakura will be okay?" the rotund ninja asked, worried.

The shadow-user frowned as he glanced at his best friend. "Troublesome… she's very strong kunoichi, Choji. She may not realize it, but she's very sharp and has the best analysis skill." He stood on his feet while observed his surroundings. "I admitted that she's not physically strong, but she is both mentally and emotionally are stubbornly strong." He said, recalled that his bonding with Sakura during their first C-Rank mission.

Then he realized what he just said and turned to Choji with a warning face. "Don't tell that troublesome woman I said all this. I'll deny."

Choji just nodded his head with a calm smile. _'I don't have to tell her, you'll tell her soon, knowing you.' _He mused, as he carefully examined his best friend. _'…I don't think he knows it yet, but he is starting to developing a crush on Sakura.' _he decided to keep it to himself.

"She went this way." Shikamaru affirmed confidence and dash through the wood with Choji, follow behind.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile…**

**With Sakura...**

Sakura leaned heavily against the tree while panting as she could feel her heart beating fast. She doesn't have a lot of stamina and she knew that she needs to build it up soon, very soon. Her lime-green eyes shifted over to Wakumi who looked completely exhausted and clearly out of shape as she wasn't meant to do physical activity. "Are you alright, Wakumi?"

The emerald-haired girl nodded her head. "Y-ye—" she gasps while placing her hands on her knees. "—Y-yeah."

"Good." The pink-haired kunoichi glanced around with cautions. She has no weapons, no skills to break the handcuff, and the only she can do is using her intelligence. _'I need to think… think, Sakura… what would you do right now in this situation? You have Wakumi with you who is obviously a civilian.' _She mused, thinking to make any plans that could work for both of them.

However, Sakura didn't get enough time when she and Wakumi heard the noises behind them. The pink-haired ninja curses under her breath while Wakumi is starting to get panic. "Wakumi." The emerald-haired girl turned to Sakura with scare and worried eyes. "I need you to run as far as possible as you can."

Wakumi frowned deeply. "B-but… what about you?" she couldn't bring herself to leave Sakura alone.

"I'll be fine, Wakumi." Sakura assured the pixie girl who stares at her with nearly in tears. "Go, now!"

The emerald-haired girl bit her lips as she walked backward a few times. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…" she whispered, sadly as she closed her honey-golden eyes then turned around and ran.

Sakura stared the pixie girl's back then a small smile appeared on her face. "it's okay, Wakumi…" then her lime-green eyes harden. She turned around, wait for the slave traders to arrive as she became the bait. _'If I distract them, Wakumi will be far and safe enough for them not to catch her again.' _She mused, satisfied with her plan.

Then her lime-green eyes snapped when she saw a group of four men who stopped, in front of her. They part ways of another man walked, calmly with a haughty smirk. He has brown, spiky hair that tied into a short ponytail, a small goatee, black eyes, tan skin and he wears a blue coat with yellow lining over a white top, dark-colored pants underneath, and a light blue scarf around his neck. "You must be one of my slaves…" he tilted his head, observed Sakura's appearance up and down carefully. "…why don't you be a good little girl and tell me where's my other slave?" he demanded the pink-haired girl.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, stubbornly refuse to answer the man who chuckled with annoyingly amused. He turned his wrists around, his inner wrists shifted to revealed small cannons as liquidized gooey light blue chakra slides down to his palm, then turned to a sharp weapon. "How unfortunate. It would be ashamed to injury a fine piece. As Jako the Boss of Jako's Gang… the reputation is very hard to maintain." Jako rolled his hand-made weapon.

_'This guy… didn't Naruto mention about the dried chakra? The responsible one who trapped Naruto and Sasuke-kun? The one who escaped?' _Sakura mused, with thoughtful then snapped out of it when she felt a sharp sting on her arm where Jako wrack her with his weapon.

"Answer me, girl!" Jako snapped, anger that his question is ignored.

The pink-haired ninja didn't show her pain as she glared at the terrible man. Jako raised his eyebrows then smirked sadistically. "You are making a very poor choice, little girl…" he lifted his sharp weapon.

Sakura gritted her teeth, held her chin up high, and prepare herself for the coming pain. _'I won't let them go after Wakumi.' _

.

.

.

**Meanwhile…**

**With Shikamaru and Choji…**

The lazy ninja and the rotund ninja continue running through the woods until Shikamaru halted and jerked his head at his left side with suspicion. Choji nearly stumbled but managed balanced himself.

"What is it?" Choji asked, puzzled of why his best friend suddenly stopped.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in the direction. "Someone is coming." As if on cue, a pixie-size girl with emerald-green hair jumped out of the bushes. She stopped herself when her honey-golden eyes spotted them.

She hesitated but her eyes lit up when she saw their hitai-ate. "You… that symbols… you're from Konoha?" she asked, hopeful and nervous. When Choji nodded his head after he noticed Shikamaru didn't respond. Wakumi's shoulders slumped with relief and hope. "Please! You have to help me! My friend need help!" she dropped her knees out of exhaustion and coughed dryly.

Choji immediately walked to her, took out his flask and handed it to her. "Here, you need to drink…" Wakumi accepted the flask, unscrews the lid and gleefully drank half of the water from the flask.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Wakumi with cautioned and suspicious. "Where do you come from? Where's your friend?" he frowned, he doesn't have time for this but at the same time, the girl is practically begging for help.

Wakumi sniffed as she lowered the flask to her lap. "I escaped with my friend. She told me to run, and I… didn't do anything except running, leaving her behind…" she scoffed slightly, with frustrated and guilty. "I couldn't do anything. I want to help her but…" tears slipped from her eyes, she reached to her face and wipes the tears harshly. Choji placed his hand onto Wakumi's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Do you think…" Choji turned to Shikamaru with cautious hope. "…it might be Sakura?"

Wakumi's eyes light up when she heard the name of her friend. "Yes!" she glanced at Choji and Shikamaru back and forth. "My friend named is Sakura. Pink hair and green eyes."

Shikamaru's eyes sharpen. "Choji, stay with her. It's possible that whoever kidnapped Sakura, will go after this girl." He informed Choji who nodded his head. "I'm going to get Sakura."

The lazy ninja shifted his attention to Wakumi. "Do you know where you came from?" Wakumi nodded her head, she pointed at the direction where she ran from; behind her.

"I ran here straight. No turn."

Shikamaru nods his head dropped his backpack along with Sakura's backpack on the ground. "I'll be back with Sakura." He promised Choji then dart down the woods where Wakumi ran from, at fast speed.

The rotund ninja bends down next to Wakumi with a warm calm smile. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Wakumi stared at Choji with curiosity. "Who are you?"

"I'm Choji, the one who just left is Shikamaru. We're Konoha ninjas as you know. Sakura, the one you are friend with, she's a kunoichi." Wakumi's eyes widen in surprised and amazed. "What's your name?" he asked, politely.

The emerald-haired girl blinked. "My name is Wakumi." She tipped her head, greeted politely. Then frowned deeply with concern. "Sakura-chan will be okay, right?" she is worried about her pink-haired friend.

Choji nodded his head. "Of course, she is a very strong ninja." And he believes it.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile…**

**With Sakura…**

The pink-haired kunoichi spat out her blood at the ground as she is holding her left bicep, covered in blood while she stood on top of the branch with her chakra. She narrowed her eyes at the men gathered around the tree and Jako sighed theatrically as he twirling his hand-made weapon while standing with a bunch of his followers.

At the quick glance at her injury, it's a large cut across her bicep that won't stop bleeding. _'Shit. I really need to find something to stop the bleeding.' _She cursed mentally.

"I'm getting really tired of the cat and mouse game." Jako sighed and threw his weapon at Sakura who dodged it immediately. Sakura flinched in pain when she feels the hot fire coming from her injury and continue to ignore the blood flowing down her arm.

Jako shook his head. "You know what, you are useless. I don't want to deal with you. I can always get more girls." He shrugged his shoulders uncaringly as Sakura felt disgusted and appalled. "Say goodbye to your life." He created another sharp weapon and bend down, gathered his chakra and dart to the tree. He climbed up and Sakura turned around but slipped by the blood that puddled on the branch.

Sakura yelped in shocked as she shut her eyes out of reflexed. However, she felt warm touch wrapped around her body, then felt the rough earthy ground. Sakura snapped her eyes open and sat up in surprise. She is on the ground, safety. _'H-how?' _

"Shadow no Possession. Succeed." A familiar snarky voice said. Sakura jerked her head and beamed when she saw Shikamaru who has successfully trapped the men and Jako with his shadows.

Shikamaru has a smug smirked yet dark anger in his sharp eyes. "Shadow Strangle."

The shadows shifted up to the men's necks and choked them until they dropped unconscious. Soon, the shadow retreated and return to Shikamaru. The lazy ninja dropped his hands and glanced at his pink-haired teammate, he rushed to her side quickly and carefully examined her appearance.

Shikamaru felt guilty and ashamed when he saw her skin are covered with cruises, cuts, scratches, dirt, and blood. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled, blaming himself for not catch up faster, for not save Sakura from the wounds, for not protecting her.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows with confused. "It should be me saying sorry. Not you." Her lime-green eyes dart down at her lap, ashamed and humiliated. "I didn't do anything. I let myself get kidnapped. Again." She slumped her shoulders, disappointed herself.

The lazy ninja shook his head, bend down the front of Sakura and reached to her. He gently prods her chin, making her lifted her head at him and Shikamaru stared at her upset and ashamed filled in her lime-green eyes. "Don't blame yourself, Sakura…" Sakura blinked in astonished, she did not expect to hear her name from his lips.

"You…" Shikamaru sighed softly. "You are…" he clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Your friend, she ran to us. Choji is with her right now. Thanks to her, I was able to get here on time." He noticed that his teammate is bound by a handcuff. Shikamaru turned around, stood up and went to ransack the men's pockets until he found the key.

Sakura watched the lazy ninja return to her side, unlocked the handcuff and slid it off from her wrists that are now red and bruises. Sakura gently rubbed her tender wrists. _'I wonder what he was trying to say?' _she noticed that he changed the topic after he hesitated. "I'm glad Wakumi is okay." She is relieved when she learned that her friend is staying with Choji.

Shikamaru hummed, offer his palm to her. "Come on. We should go back to Choji and your friend." Sakura accepted her lazy teammate's hand, pulled up to her feet and she touches her cut, feeling that the blood has stopped already.

Sakura allowed Shikamaru to carefully pulled her uninjured arm around his shoulder and placed his other arm around her waist. Then, they start walking through the woods quietly. Sakura glanced at Shikamaru from the corner of her eyes as her heart glow with relief happiness.

"Pineapple-kun…"

"Hmm?"

Sakura expressed her gratitude. "Thank you for coming to get me."

"That's what friends are for." Shikamaru replied calmly as his sharp brown eyes stay ahead of them.

The pink-haired girl closed her eyes with a warm smile. "Oi, Pineapple-kun…"

"What?"

"Why do I always get myself injured on C-Rank missions? The first time is a chance, but this is a second time which is a coincidence… but I hope the third time won't be a pattern when we go another C-Rank mission." Sakura pouted and opened her eyes, watching out for stray rocks and twigs as she doesn't want to hurt her feet any more than she has to.

Shikamaru snorted. "Don't get your hopes up…"

The pink-haired kunoichi raised her eyebrow at him. "Why not?"

"Because you are a careless and danger-magnet, troublesome woman." He deadpanned.

Sakura scoffed but she couldn't urge to stop smiling. Shikamaru sends her his trademark lazy smirked as they continued walking.

.

* * *

.

**Location: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Hokage Tower**

**Meanwhile…**

The Third Hokage signed his name and pressed his stamp of approval on it, then shifted the paperwork to the approval pile. He sighed softly as he glanced over two piles of paperwork. How he misses his wife, she always makes sure he gets his paperwork done fast and was very strict on him about his lack of eating and how he was overworked himself. He smiles sadly when he recalled his wife, stood in front of his chair with her hands on her hips. A frown appeared on her beautiful face, with disapproval glares at him and scolded him that he will be the first Hokage who will die from overworking and defeated by paperwork and that he will be an embarrassment to the Konoha if he doesn't stop and rest.

The Third Hokage shook his head and focus onto his next paperwork. Oh, how he truly missed his tough yet lovely wife. She made his day brighter and motivate. Before he grabs his pen, a knocked interrupted him. "Come in." he granted his permission and saw his son walked in.

"You finish your mission?" he asked, curious and interested when the Jounin stood in front of the desk.

Asuma nodded his head. "Yes. It didn't take me long to investigating the rumor."

The Third Hokage entwined his fingers on top of his paperwork. "Report." He stated, professionally.

The Jounin narrowed his eyes. "The rumor wasn't about the Jinchuriki nor anything that related to the tailed-beasts." He confirmed, much to the Hokage's relief. "It mentions about spirit disappeared from a trapped vessel."

"Explain." The Third Hokage frowned, calculating and curious.

Asuma crossed his arms with a barely muted sighed. "Something spiritual beings trapped in some kind of inanimate object. However, it was gone and now there are some people searching for the spiritual being. Some say it's an evil demon but others say that it's a blessing creator."

The Hokage hummed, thoughtfully. "What do you think? The rumor is true?" he asked, intrigued about this rumor.

"Honestly…" Asuma rubbed the back of his neck as he dropped his head back. "…if Jinchuriki can be real, being a human sacrifice, carrying tailed beasts until death… why not, a spiritual being can be real as well." He dropped his head and stared at his father's eyes solemnly. "It's not very attentiveness, I've noticed people just ignored and labeled as false rumor and myth."

The Third Hokage nodded his head. "It is worth investigating this further?"

The Jounin thought about it for a heartbeat or two, then shook his head. "No, I don't think it's a concern for Konoha."

"Alright. Thank you, Jounin Sarutobi." Hokage tipped his head, grateful. And watched his son bowed professionally and left the office. He leaned back on his chair and sighed softly. The Third Hokage picked up his favorite pipe from his drawer and dazed slightly. _'A spiritual being… whether it's a demon or a creator, huh? Interesting rumor…' _he mused, although his intuitive told him that he should keep an ear out for that type of rumor, just in case.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**To those who have read my old version, Team Saki-Shika-Cho. Remembered that Sakura has "Otter" as her summoning animal? Well, I've been thinking about it for a while and there are few animals that I thought would be fitting for Sakura but, I don't know which one is the BEST one for her. So, I hope you readers will vote?**

**What animal summoning should Sakura have?**

**Otter: 0**

**Meerkat: 0**

**Badger: 0**

**Gopher: 0**

**Raccoon: 0**

**Squirrel: 0**

**Quoll: 0**


	7. Determination!

**Thanks so, so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! :3**

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *jumpy* xD**

**I don't own NARUTO. Excepts OCs.**

**Enjoy~ *squeal***

* * *

**Location: Land of Waves**

**Team Ten**

When Shikamaru and Sakura return to Choji and Wakumi, the pixie-sized girl was beyond relief that she hugged the pink-haired kunoichi. After heartfelt and relief hugs, Sakura almost immediately changed out of the attire while Wakumi was kindly covered by a forest-green short-sleeved haori, borrowed from Choji. Sakura wears a red Chinese sleeveless shirt with a white Haruno symbol on the back, black leggings, and navy-blue sandals.

And much to Sakura's relief, surprise, and happy when Shikamaru gave her hitai-ate from his pocket. The pink-haired kunoichi beamed at her lazy teammate before she tied her hitai-ate around her head as a headband.

And now, Team Ten has been walking for a while discovered that Wakumi is the daughter of the Feudal Lord from Land of Wave. It was fortunate to luck that their mission was to deliver their message scroll to Wakumi's father. Currently, Shikamaru and Sakura are walking side by side behind Choji and Wakumi.

Choji offered some of his snacks to Wakumi who has not been eating for days, accepted with shyly smiling. Sakura smiles softly when she watched Choji and Wakumi talking to each other. Then from the corner of her lime-green eyes, she noticed Shikamaru looked boredom with his hands in his pockets.

The pink-haired ninja gently bumped her lazy teammate's shoulder. "Oi…" Shikamaru glanced at her. "Earlier, when I was on top of the tree… I know that I slipped and fell but… somehow, I was on the ground without any single of pain." This has been bugging her for a while. "…did you have something to do with that?" she asked, curious and interested.

Shikamaru hummed as he half-shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

Sakura pouted as she crossed her arms. "It's a yes or no." she slightly whined.

A lazily smirked appeared on the lazy ninja's face. Not saying another word much to Sakura slightly childishly irked.

When they arrived at the bridge, they walked across the large body of water to the Land of Waves. Wakumi quickly speeds up her walking while Team Ten followed her to her house. "FATHER!" the house wasn't too far from the bridge. A door opened, revealed a grown man who has dark brown hair, beautiful golden-honey eyes, slightly sun-kissed tan, and wears a fine grey yukata. Wakumi's father's face lit up when he saw her.

"Wakumi!" his golden-honey eyes teary as he spread his arms open and captured his daughter who jumped into his warm, strong arms. "Oh, thank you kami! Thank you! Oh, Wakumi…" he cried in joy and relief. Wakumi's pressed her crying face against his chest, relief, and happiness.

Team Ten watched the beautiful reunion between father and daughter. After a few minutes of tearful reunion, Wakumi leaned back and stared up at her father. "Father, I was saved by Konoha shinobi." The emerald-haired girl turned her head over her shoulder with a thankful smile to Team Ten.

The Feudal Lord glanced over while his arms wrapped around his pixie-sized daughter. His golden-honey eyes glowed happiness. "You… you must be the team that Hokage-sama's send to deliver a message to me, correct?" they nodded their head and the Lord smiles softly at them. "Consider that your mission is a success as I don't need the message." He noticed their confused looks. "It's merely about my missing daughter, I needed to know any intel from Hokage-sama's knowledge about missing people." Then he chuckled. "Who would've thought that you happened to find my missing princess?" he gently released his daughter and walked to the Team Ten.

The Feudal Lord bowed politely to them. "I, thank you, for saving my daughter and return her to me."

Shikamaru rubbed back of his neck awkwardly while Choji shuffled his feet and Sakura smiles uncomfortably. They exchange their glances, unsure yet somewhat satisfied. "T-that's not necessary, sir." Sakura speaks up as she attempts to assure the Lord who continue bowing to them.

Then, the emerald-haired girl walked up to her father, stood by his side and bowed to them. "Thank you for saving me." She said, gratitude.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered and grunted in surprise when Sakura jabbed her elbow to his stomach. "Seriously, woman…" the lazy ninja sends his slight irritated glared to a pink-haired girl who sends him her warning glance. Choji just smiles softly while fighting the urge to grab another snack.

Sakura turned her attention to the Feudal Lord and his daughter. "We are very glad to help you and your daughter." She said, calmly.

When the Feudal Lord and Wakumi straighten up their spines as their nearly matching honey-golden eyes on them. "What do you call yourselves?" the Lord asked with curious.

Sakura was about to say 'team ten' but she stopped herself. She recalled that Choji wanted their name to be something different when they all start their lunch first time together. _'…surprisingly, I actually really like to be in this team…' _a warm smile appeared on her face. "We're Team Saku—" she paused and glanced at her teammates with a knowing smile.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at her with amused then half-lazily smirked. "—Shika—"

"—Cho." Choji grinned widely, he was surprised but pleased.

The Lord and Wakumi exchanged confuse glances but shrugged their shoulders. The Lord smiles at Team Saku-Shika-Cho. "From now on, this day on April 25th shall be a celebration and remembered of Team Saku-Shika-Cho from Konohagakure no Sato, saved my one and only daughter, Wakumi." He announced it, happily.

The Konoha shinobis felt honor and humbled as they accepted with gratitude. The emerald-haired girl jumped into the pink-haired girl's arms. Sakura wrapped her arms around out of reflex with a pleasant surprise. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Wakumi beamed at her friend. Sakura smiles at the sweet pixie girl.

Meanwhile, Choji opened his bag of chip with an excited smile and Shikamaru gently bumped his pink-haired teammate's shoulder. The lazy ninja leaned to her ear. "It seems that you are wrong, this mission is not my favorite. It was a pain in the ass, after all." He whispered softly to Sakura's hearing. "But… it's less troublesome and worth it when we are all together at the end of this troublesome mission, Cherry-chan."

Sakura smiles as her lime-green eyes sparkle.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Team Saku-Shika-Cho**

**Arc I: Bloom, Deer, & Butterfly**

**Chapter Seven**

**"Determination"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Location: Land of Waves**

**Later…**

Shikamaru, Sakura, and Choji are currently sitting at the chairs along with Wakumi and her father, gathered around for dinner meal on the table. It was a very light, pleasant dinner as Wakumi and Choji are chatting with each other, quietly. The pink-haired ninja smiles happily when her lime-green eyes glanced over to them a few times. _'How cute… Wakumi-chan is attached to Choji…' _she mused, amused and enthused silently.

The pink-haired kunoichi glanced over to Shikamaru who lifted his chopstick calmly over the table, grabbed a piece of meats from the bowl. Then her lime-green eyes shifted to the Lord who sips his bowl of soup, content. Then her eyes glanced back to her meal and picked up a small piece of chicken with some rice, popped in her mouth and chew slowly, enjoyed the texture and taste.

Wakumi leaned back and scanned the ninjas. "Please, stay for the night." She offered out of the blue to the Team Ten.

Sakura blinks owlishly.

Shikamaru paused holding his chopstick with meat in the air.

Choji munching on his food.

The Lord chuckled. "I believe that is a wonderful idea, Kumi-chan." Wakumi beam at her father. His golden-honey eyes glanced at the Konoha ninjas. "We have a guest room that you could stay."

The pink-haired kunoichi smiles at them. "Thank you for the offer, we are happy to accept it. It's better than sleep outside." She said, happy that she doesn't have to worry about sleep with one eye open just in case any bugs climb onto her body.

"Wonderful!" Wakumi gently clapped her hands, with an excited grin on her face.

.

.

.

**Nighttime…**

Her lime-green eyes stared at the ceiling, laying on the futon next to the bed where Wakumi is currently sleeping. Sakura would've stayed in the guest room with her teammates but, Wakumi begged her to have 'sleepover' with her. So, the pink-haired girl gives in, much to Wakumi excitement and her teammates' mirth.

Sakura sighed silently. She and her teammates didn't expect to stay overnight during their mission. And, she was kind of disappointed that she didn't bring any change of clothes. However, she decided just to sleep in her black sports bra with mesh that covered her abdomen, and pink boy shorts. She closed her eyes, attempt to sleep but it was futile. Because she kept recalled her terrible kidnapped earlier today. _'I was so useless… a burden… I couldn't do anything, except waiting and hoping my teammates come to rescue me.' _She opened her eyes, regret. _'…what kind of kunoichi am I?' _her lime-green eyes shifted to the window and decided that she need fresh air.

The pink-haired girl sat up, run through her semi-tangled back-length hair and stood up from a futon. She walked out of the room with cat steps without alerting anyone up in the quiet house.

Once she walked out of the outside, without caring about her appearance as she went to the edge of the ocean. She plopped on the ground; right leg pulled up to her chest as her left foot barely touch the cold water. Her chin rested on her right knee as she wrapped her arms around her leg. She closed her eyes, enjoying the kisses from the coolness breezes as it also playing with her hair.

Sakura savors the quiet peaceful night for a moment until she senses familiar chakra walking, behind her. A small smile appeared on her face when she felt a soft sheet covered her body. And a warm heat from a body sat down next to her. The pink-haired girl's heart warm that someone actually came out of their slumber, out in the cold night, covered her with a warm sheet, and stay to keep her company. It made her feel very happy. _'He always complains no matter what, but deep down, he is kind.' _She mused.

A sighed heard. "Troublesome woman." Shikamaru leaned back with his hands behind him. He tipped his head back; his sharp brown eyes scanned the stars and beautiful white moon. A silent appeared around two ninjas until Sakura opened her eyes and glanced over to her lazy teammate. She was surprised to see his appearance as she is not used to it.

Shikamaru is in a mesh shirt, pants, barefoot and his hair was free from the spiky ponytail. His black hair reached to his shoulders, slightly shifted in the air s it was playing by the breezes. _'He's… not bad looking with his hair down…' _she mused, carefully studied his appearance. Then she noticed his expression, his eyebrows are knit with a frown. It concerns Sakura as she is wondering why a lazy ninja looked…moping.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, softly with worried while her eyes stay on his face.

The lazy shinobi's sharp brown eyes stay on the night sky. "It's nothing." He answered, nonchalantly.

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "It's not nothing if you look like that, Pineapple-kun." She said with a frowned.

Shikamaru just shook his head and Sakura sighed softly. She lifted her left hand, touch her teammate's shoulder and gently shook him. "Oi…" his sharp brown eyes shifted to her face. "…please, tell me." Her lime-green eyes are widened with pleading, using puppy-dog eyes.

The lazy ninja mentally groaned when he got caught by her glowing eyes. _'Damn woman… I didn't think she can do that.' _He sighed, giving in much to Sakura's silent victory. "I wasn't there for you…" Sakura blinked when she saw his guilty eyes.

_'W-what does that mean?' _Sakura furrowed her eyebrows with confused until she noticed his eyes glanced at her bandages that wrapped around her left bicep, the wound she got from Jako. Understanding lit in her lime-green eyes. She shook her head and dropped her arm back to her lap. "It's not your fault." She doesn't like that Shikamaru is blaming himself for her injured.

"But you got kidnapped, again. And you got hurt…" he clicked his tongue sharply with anger. "If only… this is such a drag…" he turned his head away from Sakura with an upset frown. "If only I was motivated about this shinobi career, you wouldn't be in that troublesome situation."

Sakura stared at him with a blank face. Then she lifted her left hand to her lazy teammate, ignore the sheet fell from her left side, flicked her fingers at his small hoop earring.

Shikamaru startled as he jerked his head to her with bewilderment. His breath hitched when his sharp brown eyes stared at her serious lime-green eyes, their noses are touching, and his cheeks are slowly becoming light pink. "Listen to me…" he watches Sakura leaned back. "…if you keep blaming yourself that you have no control over it. I'll never forgive you, Shikamaru." His eyes widen in shocked, when was the last time she said his name? A month and a half ago? It seems so long ago to him.

"You are a genius; you know how to handle complicated and hard situations because you believe in yourself. You have strategies prepared in your brain in instant, and always stay calm no matter what." Moonlight shines behind Sakura's appearance. "Because you knew, that in the end, everything will be okay." Her eyes somehow eerily brighten as her semi-messy hair dancing in the air by the breezes. "You are the laziest Genin in this entire world, yet you will do _everything _in your power and your _strength _to protect people that you care about." A warm smile appeared on her face. "That makes you, one of the amazing shinobis I have ever met…" she admitted, and strangely, the picture of Shikamaru, it made his heart skip a beat.

Then Shikamaru closed his eyes and a half-lazily smile appeared on his face. "I won't blame myself as long as you don't blame yourself." Sakura blinked in surprise. "You are a kind person; you would do anything with the best of your ability and tried to be useful in the team. You didn't give up, and you still here, staying." He opened his eyes to see her stunned face. "You are a strong troublesome woman."

Red blushes appeared on her cheeks from lazy ninja's compliments to her. Her heart glow with happiness. "T-thank you…" then she turned her head up and stared at the stars, she truly loves stargazing. "…but…" she frowns sadly. "…I don't feel strong though. Not after I got kidnapped again. I felt useless and a burden and the only I could do was depend on my brain." She sighed heavily as her shoulders slumped, ignore the sheets full fell, puddled around her. "The plan somehow worked. Although, I still ended up useless. I couldn't use Genjutsu since I was handcuffed. I don't know anything about Ninjutsu. And Taijutsu is my weakest."

Sakura scoffed, smiles humorlessly as she continued while Shikamaru stared at her quietly. "If anyone says who's the weakest shinobi in Konoha, that would be me." Before the lazy ninja could protect, Sakura covered his mouth with her hand. "I know what you are going to say, you don't have to try to cheer me up." A bitter smile appeared on her face. "It's okay because that is a truth. Harsh, but real truth. I accepted that." She dropped her hand and adjusted her position, her right leg dropped down as her feet now barely touching the cold water. "I want to be strong. I want to protect my family, my friends, and all the innocent people. I want to protect the peace. I realized that being Shinobi is very challenging. I have to work hard for it." Her lips firmed with determined eyes. "I _have _to." She whispered, strongly.

"Cherry-chan…" Shikamaru watches her lime-green eyes that are swirling with emotions. Then he sighed and glanced up at the stars quietly. No more words exchange for a while until he stiffed by sudden physical contact when he feels Sakura's head touch on his shoulder. His sharp brown eyes shifted down, noticed Sakura's sleeping face as her chest move up and down, slowly.

His shoulders relax as he realized that she has fallen asleep. The lazy shinobi carefully grabbed the sheet from the ground, covered her body in an attempt to warm her from the chilling breezes, and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He took another examination of his sleeping pink-haired teammate. _'…I will protect you always, Sakura. I will get stronger and I won't fail you again.' _He mused, with resolved self-vowed. And he just registered that this troublesome woman just became one of the most important people in his life.

"How troublesome…" he muttered, fondly with soft eyes as he stares at Sakura then shifted his eyes up at the stars once again while his free hand moved a stray of his hair back behind his ear, content.

.

.

.

**Morning…**

Sakura fluttered her eyes open as her sights greeted the wall. She sat up while rubbed her drowsy eyes and noted that she is in Wakumi's bedroom. _'Huh? Did I fell asleep?' _she frowned, confused as she recalled last night, when she took fresh air and that Shikamaru was with her. _'Did he carried me here?' _she mused, feeling touched that a lazy ninja was thoughtful enough carried her to the futon.

Sakura runs through her hair with her fingers as she carefully scanned the room. Wakumi wasn't anywhere and she assumed that the emerald-haired girl is at the kitchen. The pink-haired girl dressed in her usual attire and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Her lime-green eyes saw breakfast meal on the table with awake teammates and Wakumi. The emerald-haired girl is chatting happily with Choji and Shikamaru is eating his meal lazily. She took a seat next to Choji as she is across from Shikamaru quietly. Lime-green eyes met sharp brown eyes. Sakura greeted him with a smile as she picked up her chopsticks. Shikamaru just tipped his head while chewing his food.

"Where's your father, Wakumi-chan?" Sakura asked after she scanned the room as she noted the Lord is not present, curious.

Wakumi paused, turned her head to Sakura with a polite smile. "He's talking to someone outside." She informed.

_'I wonder who?' _Sakura mused, confused. Then she starts eating her breakfast, while they are waiting for the Lord to return.

When the Feudal Lord walked back inside the kitchen with a gentle smile. "Good morning." He greeted the ninjas and his daughter, took an empty seat. "My men have caught the kidnappers. However, one of the kidnappers said that their leader escaped."

The females halted and frowned deeply by this news. "Seriously?" the Lord nodded his head with disappointment and irritation.

"You both knew what this guy looked like." Shikamaru speaks up as he glanced at two females who turned their attention to him. "Maybe you can describe his appearance to the artist. Make a wanted poster of hi, spread it around and hopefully, he will be caught and put in jail." He suggests as he doesn't like the thought of a bastard running around somewhere, kidnapping girls again, and especially when he hurt his pink-haired teammate.

"That is an excellent idea, Nara-san." The Lord approved of the plan.

Wakumi nodded her head, agreed. "Yes." She truly wants justice.

After breakfast, the girls described Jako's appearance to the artist who will make copies of it and spread the towns and villages.

.

.

.

**Later…**

Sakura and Wakumi exchanged their farewell friendly hugs. "Promise you will keep in touch?" Wakumi asked, hopeful.

"Of course!" Sakura nodded her head and released the hugs from the pixie-sized girl. Wakumi smiles widely at her friend then went to hug the rotund ninja who shyly hugged back. And then the emerald-haired girl waved friendly to Shikamaru. Sakura smacks her lazy-ass teammate's stomach who grumbled silently and waved back lazily.

"Thank you once again." Wakumi's father said with a fatherly smile. His daughter stood next to him, standing in front of their house, watching the Konoha team who are prepared to return to their village.

Team Ten bid their farewell with politeness and respect and walked down the path to the large bridge. After a few minutes of walking, Choji glanced up and opened his mouth. "Hey, look at the name…" he pointed up at the sign of the bridge.

Sakura and Shikamaru glanced up. **The Great Naruto Bridge**

-BLINK-

-STARE-

-MUNCH MUNCH-

The lazy-ass ninja tilted his head with contemplative. "I wonder this bridge is actually dedicated to Uzumaki, Naruto or that someone must be _really _like catfish." He blurted it out, deadpanned.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto might know this." Sakura said, confident.

Shikamaru raises his eyebrow at her. "Really? I bet it's not." He smirked lazily.

"Oh yeah?" the pink-haired ninja playfully glared at him. "Then, let's make a bet, Pineapple-kun." She said, feeling bold as she placed her hands on her hips.

The lazy ninja crossed his arms. "If Naruto knows about this bridge, and if he is the reason for this. Then, I'll eat pineapple with you." Sakura's eyes lit up with mischievous. "If I win, you will eat the cherries with me."

"You're on." Sakura smirked, nod her head.

Choji stared at his teammate with a sweatdropped. _'This is the first time I've seen him act like this…' _he mused, surprised and interested.

.

* * *

.

**Location: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Konoha Gate**

Team Ten have arrived at the main gate of their home. The lazy ninja glanced at Sakura with curious and interested. "Are you interested in shogi?" he blurted it out of the blue.

The pink-haired kunoichi blinked but thought about it. "Hmm, I never play it, but my otou-san played shogi before and I've watched him done with a long time ago." She answered, calmly.

Shikamaru frowned. "That's not what I'm asking, woman."

"Patience, Pineapple-kun." Sakura sticks her tongue out childishly. The lazy ninja groaned while Choji munching his chips quietly as he watched his two teammates.

The pink-haired girl giggled. "I'm actually a little bit interested." Shikamaru perks up at the chance of a new partner. He always plays against his father or Asuma, which he doesn't mind but having a new partner means new fresh strategies.

"I could teach you about it and we can give a shot." Shikamaru offered, it would also nice to spend time with his pink-haired teammate.

Sakura smiles softly. "Thank you, but not today." She felt bad, but she recalled that she did promise to a certain knucklehead ninja. "I promised Naruto that we can hang out after mission." She explains, little guilty.

Shikamaru frowned. "Oh…" he shoves his hands in his pockets and turned his head away. "Whatever." He muttered, sulky.

Sakura blinked at him puzzled by his sudden change of attitude. Choji swallowed his remaining chips with knowing eyes. Then the rotund ninja turned his head to Sakura with a polite smile. "We should report our mission to the Hokage-sama." He speaks up, they have been standing around the gate for a few minutes.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Choji and I got this. You go do your troublesome hang out with Naruto." He grumbled, walking ahead. Choji sends his quick smile to a pink-haired girl then catches up to his best friend.

Sakura stared at them befuddled. _'W-what just happen?' _she has no idea why Shikamaru suddenly changes his attitude. _'If he was a girl, I would think he's on PMSing or something…' _she just shook her head, turned around and walk down the path to the direction of her home while confusing.

.

.

.

**Later…**

Sakura walked down the road with a small smile on her face. She had returned to her empty home, showered and changed into her civilian clothes. She is wearing a maroon-red tank top, black shorts, and red flip-flops. Her hitai-ate is left at her home and even decided to let her hair down, freely. She hummed softly to herself while walking while sensing Naruto's chakra signature.

When she found it, she followed the chakra and stood in front of the Ichiraku ramen shop. _'Maybe I could go to the library later today to research more about chakra…' _she mused, decided that she should do it.

Sakura walked inside, duck the papers and blinked in surprise when she saw Naruto wolfing down the bowl of ramen and six empty bowls on the counter, next to him. "Naruto?"

The blonde-haired ninja paused, turned his head over his shoulder and grinned widely. "Sakura-chan! You're back!" the pink-haired ninja nods her head, walks to the stool and sat down next to excited Naruto.

"Hai, I am back." Her attention went to the owner of the ramen shop. "May I have beef ramen bowl, please?"

The owner smiles. "You got it!" he turned around and start preparing the food.

Sakura placed her elbow on the counter, with her chin on her palm while her lime-green eyes are on Naruto with amused and amazed by his unusually large appetite. "You and Choji have the same appetite."

"Me and that guy?" Naruto said after he sipped the last remaining of the ramen soup and set it down with a disbelieving frown. "No way." He pouted, disagreed to be compared with Choji.

Sakura giggled softly and the owner set a beef ramen bowl in front of her. She thanked him, grabbed the wooden chopsticks and snapped it open. She remembered a bridge and is curious if Naruto has something to do with it. "Ne, Naruto…"

Naruto hummed as he focuses on eating on his new ramen bowl. Sakura twirls her beef meat in the ramen somewhat lazily. "I saw the bridge this morning, the name was… _The Great Naruto Bridge_. Do you know why?" she asked, curious and glanced over to a prankster ninja.

"Hehehe, that mission was awesome!" Naruto chuckled excitedly as his sky-blue eyes shifted to her face. "It was my first C-Rank mission!"

The pink-haired kunoichi raised her eyebrow with intrigue. "Can you tell me?" The knucklehead ninja gladly explained the story about his mission in the Land of Waves.

After an hour and a half, Sakura finished her ramen a while ago as she is engrossed by Naruto's fascinating tale. "…and then the whole town people came with a bunch of weapons! Kakashi-sensei and I made Shadow Clones add more people and now a bunch of those losers gangsters ran away screaming! Haha! So, that's how it ended the mission… although…" his sky-blue eyes soften. "Haku and Zabuza are dead but because of then, me and my teammates did grow a little after that battle. We are starting to understand more of reality in the world of ninjas…"

"Wow…" Sakura whispered that she did not expect to hear such a tale. _'Kakashi-sensei sounds like an amazing Jounin, and he is called Copy-Cat Ninja for nothing. I'm still shocked about Sasuke-kun's battle, and Naruto too… even though Ino didn't play much except she did use her Mind jutsu on Zabuza and guarding Tazuna. So, the bridge was made for hope, and it's all because of Naruto…' _she is very impressed and admitted that Naruto has definitely grown up the most out of every rookies nine.

The pink-haired girl shook her head, took out some cash from her pockets and paid her bill. She glanced at Naruto with an impressed smile. "You are really amazing…" Naruto blushes by the praise from his crush.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Th-thank you, Sakura-chan!" he chuckled happily.

Sakura's lime-green eyes soften. _'Why didn't I become nice to him from the start?' _she wondered, confused until brief flashback came in her head.

**[Flashback]**

_At the age of five, Sakura stared at the five-years-old blonde-haired boy with bright sky-blue eyes that filled with sorrow, loneliness, and sadness. Tears gathered in his eyes as he is looking at the ground while sitting on the swing._

_Sakura's heart sank at the sad sight, she walked forward to reach the sad little boy, but her mother grabbed her shoulder. _

_"Sakura, dear…" Sakura looked up at her mother with confused._

_The little Sakura pointed at the sad and lonely boy. "Mama… that boy is sad." She saw her mother's face became darken when her eyes landed on the little boy. _

_When her mother shifted her attention back to Sakura, her expression changed to soften. "He's not good, he is a bad influence, you will get in trouble with him." She warned the little pink-haired girl. _

_Sakura frowned with confused. "But mama…" she glanced at the sad boy. "You said always be kind to everyone…"_

_Her mother shook her head. "Don't. He is not good." She refused to let her daughter go near the blonde-haired boy._

_"B-but…" her lips tremble with confused, lost, and uncomfortable. "…di-didn't you say that kindness is a gift… that everyone can afford to give? S-so… why can't I give it to him?" _

_Her mother glared harshly at her daughter who flinched in surprise. "Don't. I forbid you to give your kindness to that **thing**. If he comes near you, run away or tell him to leave you alone, be mean to him or whatever you can to get him away from you. And If I ever hear about you going near him, Sakura… you will be in big trouble and there won't be without consequences."_

_Sakura cowered in fear of her mother's anger. "H-hai…"_

_Then her mother smiles satisfied. "Good, now let's go home." She grabbed Sakura's hand, walked away from the playground. _

_A little pink-haired girl looked over her shoulder with guilty. 'I'm sorry…' she mused, sadly that she can't help the sad little boy._

**[End of Flashback]**

Sakura blinked. _'That's right, because of my okaa-san said, I have to be mean to him if he comes near me and I shouldn't go anywhere near him… but…' _she furrowed her eyebrows with confused. _'…sure, he's a knucklehead, troublemaker, prankster, and loudmouth wild kid…but… besides all that… he's just… nice.' _But then, why is her mother so strict to her whenever Naruto is involved? Why is he not with other kids? What makes him so _different_?

"Sakura-chan?" the pink-haired ninja snapped out of it, noticed Naruto is staring at her with confusion and concern. "Are you okay?"

The pink-haired kunoichi blinked then smiles at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got caught up in thinking is all…" she shrugged her shoulders then glanced at the clock. "I got to go. It's nice to talk to you, Naruto-kun." She slapped her mouth with her hands in surprise, then glanced at blonde-haired ninja with sheepishly.

Naruto stared at her stunned then slowly his sky-blue eyes lit up and his smiles wide like a warm sun. "It's okay, I like it. It makes me feel like we became good friends!" he chuckled happily as pink blushes appeared.

Sakura soften. "I'm glad it did make you feel that. Well, then… see you around, Naruto-kun."

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved at her, beaming.

The pink-haired girl smiles with amused that she noticed how excited and happy he truly is. She turned around, walked out of the ramen shop and pushed her hands into her pockets. _'This time, I will be nice to you and be good friend, Naruto-kun.' _She mused, avowed. _'Sorry, okaa-san… but you can't forbid my kindness to anyone anymore. It's my right to give whoever I want because it's my kindness.' _She will have a talk with her parents when they get home.

For now, Sakura is heading to the public library to do some research to learn how she can become strong.

.

.

.

**Konoha Public Library**

The pink-haired kunoichi sat on the chair with a few books and scrolls on the table in front of her. Her lime-green eyes scanned the titles that she picked anything that relates to chakra. She grabbed one of the books and read the title. **Understanding of Chakra**_. _She opened the book and turned a few pages. _'Alright… chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's stamina, are molded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will, in turn, make the created chakra more powerful.' _She paused; she knew this as she did cover this from the Ninja Academy.

Sakura tapped her index finger against the book as her lime-green eyes scanned the other books and scrolls. When her eyes found the title. **Chakra as Tools**. She grabbed it and opened it. _'Hmm…chakra flow refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Right… this is like using elemental chakra with weapons.' _She understood, she doesn't know what her elemental affinity is yet, but it would be very useful to have such skill. Especially that she has perfect chakra control. _'But I don't know what my elemental is yet, but I'll get back to this soon.' _

Her lime-green eyes shifted to the books once again, grabbed a different one that said, **Invisible Chakra**. She opened it with interest. _'Let's see… not a lot of information but… this skill allows the user to suppress their or their allies' chakra to the point that it becomes completely undetectable. This could make it impossible for sensor type shinobi to track them via chakra. However, if having one's chakra suppressed, they will be unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu.' _Sakura hummed with interest. So, if she suppressed her chakras and her allies' chakra, except she can't use any jutsu. _'But… what about my allies? I'm the one who suppressed my and their chakras, does that means they can use jutsu?' _she decided to keep it a mental note to test it out with her teammates. It might be very useful.

Sakura continued to read different types of chakras from different books and scrolls until one sparks her. She paused at the information and reread the title from the cover. **Manipulate Chakra**. She turns back to the pages. _'…this technique… it allows levitating by using chakra… but there isn't instruction nor explanation much…' _however, she has been reading all sorts of different information from all kinds of books. _'I recalled that Tree Climbing method and Water Walking method makes me think of gravity, like… magnetic. What if, I use weapons, manipulate them with my chakras like magnetic?' _she mused, with excitement. It would be so useful to have such skills, if she lost her kunai or couldn't reach it, she can use her chakra to 'levitate' back to her or even send it to her enemy. _'Not only that, I can even use my feet if my hands are bound…' _her eyes gleam with all kinds of possibilities.

Sakura is very happy that she has decided to check out this chakra in the library, who would've thought she could find such possibilities of having new skills for her career?

.

.

.

**Nara Clan **

**Meanwhile…**

The lazy ninja sighed softly as his sharp brown eyes examined on the shogi board, he is currently playing a match against his father; Nara, Shikaku. He is half-distracted and half-focus on the game while his father is sipping his tea, calmly.

Shikaku eyeing his son quietly. He is not dumb when his son arrived home, he told him that he wants to play shogi. And Shikaku knew there's something bothering his son right now. His son always goes to sleep, or cloud-watching after he returns from a mission, and only play shogi when he is well-rested. Shikaku gently set his cup of tea down next to him with patience.

The father glanced at the clock. It's been nearly fifteen minutes since he made his move and Shikamaru hasn't played yet. Shikaku knew there's definitely something wrong with his son. For sure. The father sighed silently to himself then stared at his son who is dazed. "Is there something bothers you?" Shikaku asked, knowing his son won't say anything first so might a well say it, it's less troublesome.

Shikamaru snapped out of it and glanced up at his father. "Ah…" he hesitated then frowned softly, confused.

'_He looks lost…' _Shikaku raised his eyebrows at his uncharacteristically son. He never thought he would see his son's expression that before.

Shikamaru's sharp brown eyes shifted back to the shogi board in silence.

Shikaku sighed once again. "Was its mission? Teammates? Your sensei?" then he paled. "Wait… it's not about your puberty, isn't it?"

"What?!" the young lazy jerked his head up at his father in flabbergasted and awkward. "No, old man! No way! Troublesome!" he shook his head, embarrassed.

Shikaku slumped his shoulders with relief. "Oh good. It would be such a pain to explain all this to you early." He said, watch his son who made his move on shogi, finally.

"Well…" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "…I feel like playing shogi against my teammate but…"

The head of Nara Clan blinked as he lifted his piece and made a move on the game. "Choji wants to play shogi? I thought he's more interested in foods than play, plus he always said this game makes him too dizzy with all the rules and knowledge." He stated as he was well aware that Akimichi and Yamanaka aren't interested in shogi.

"No, not Choji." Shikamaru shook his head as his eyes studied the shogi game board. "My other teammate. Ch-Sakura." Shikaku noticed his son's slip up but didn't make any comment. "Sakura is interested in shogi, but she has another plan. Troublesome woman." He muttered with disappointment.

Shikaku's eyes spark with understanding and amused. _'Ah, so that's why he's been sulking. I wonder who she is really.' _He mused, interested. "Tell me about this teammate of yours."

The young lazy genius furrowed his eyebrows at the board game and moved his piece. "Her name is Haruno, Sakura. She has analytical strength, Genjutu know-how, and perfect chakra control." He briefly explained his pink-haired teammate.

"Ah…" Shikaku grinned lazily with understanding. "…you want to play against her in shogi because of her analytical strength? What about strategy?" he made another move of his piece and wait for his son's next move.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Hai, and I don't know. But it might help her develop new skills, having strategies along with her analytical would be powerful. Which is why I want to test it out by playing shogi against her. She might prove to be a challenge for me. Who knows? Sounds like it might be a pain in the ass but…" he made his move on the game board.

The father raises his eyebrow with lazily smirked as he made his last move and won the game. Shikamaru sighed heavily as he lost the game, again. Shikaku picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. "She must be interesting enough for you to asked her to play shogi against you."

"Wh-what's wrong with that? Troublesome…" Shikamaru looked away with small pink blushes.

Shikaku chuckled softly. _'Even my genius son can be dense sometimes…' _he is genuinely interested to meet Haruno, Sakura who caught his son's attention.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Some reviews mention that Sakura has both Water and Earth which I remembered that (oops?), so, if you like, feel free to tell me what animal should Sakura has? I like to keep my mind open and interest to know your knowledge and opinion about it. :) **

**What animal summoning should Sakura have?**

**Otter: 4**

**Meerkat: 3**

**Raccoon: 2**

**Squirrel: 1**

**Quoll: 1**

**OTHER: (what animal and why?)**


End file.
